Heart of a Captain
by Bonnie Celt
Summary: During the Battle of New York, the Avengers meet Evelyn, who braves the battle to get people on the streets to safety. Friendship arises from the chance meetings, but maybe a little more than friendship is on the mind of a particular Captain. The only problem is that Evelyn has been hurt before and guards her heart a little too well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

* * *

Evelyn Marie Crawford gazed out the window of the tea shop she worked at after school. She had been working there part time since she was fourteen until she graduated high school, helping out her Aunt Beatrice. After graduation, she had wanted to go to college, but her aunt, who was her guardian, had vetoed the idea on the grounds that she couldn't run the tea shop by herself, and she couldn't afford to hire someone else. Since Evelyn was her niece and still lived with her, she didn't pay Evelyn for working. So, a year after graduation, Evelyn, at nineteen, was still working, full time now, for no pay.

It was the middle of the afternoon and there were few customers. Only one couple, a young guy in his mid-twenties, and an elderly lady were browsing Aunt B's Tearoom and Shoppe's menu and displays. Aunt "B" or Beatrice suddenly walked in from the back.

"Are you taking care of things out here?" she asked brusquely.

"Yes, Miss Crawford." Evelyn's aunt insisted that she be called "Miss Crawford" instead of "Aunt" while they were at work. Just, then, old Mrs. Jenkins, a regular, entered the shop and approached the counter. Evelyn smiled at the 83 year-old. She was one those elderly ladies that seemed like she was everyone's grandmother. "Two boxes of English Herb Garden; anything else for you, Mrs. Jenkins?" Evelyn said, pulling them out from under the counter. Mrs. Jenkins always came in once a week for her and her husband's favorite tea, so Evelyn had taken to setting her's aside so that all they would have to do is ring it up when the lady got there.

"No, sweetheart, this'll be all." She grinned at the young girl. "Your aunt must be so glad that you decided to stay instead of going off to school. I know you at such a big help to her."

"Yeah, well, I'm still trying to decide what I want to do when I grow up." She chuckled half-heartedly. If only dear Mrs. Jenkins knew.

"Well, don't take too long, Evie dear, or you'll blink and your life will have passed you by."

"Yes, ma'am," Evelyn grinned at use of her nickname. "I'll remember that." Mrs. Jenkins took the brown paper bag that contain her tea from Evelyn and, with a final good-bye, tottered back out of the shop. Evenlyn turned to see her aunt shaking her head at the elderly lady's retreating back. Little did either of them know that their peaceful shop would be turned upside down by the next afternoon.

Evelyn was just ringing up another customer's order when it all happened. Explosion blasted suddenly from all around them, blowing out the front window. Her aunt was out on lunch break. What was she going to do? As another explosion sent everyone ducking behind the displays for cover, Evelyn just let her instincts take over.

"Ok everyone, I need you to come around to the back where there aren't any windows," She called out over the shouts, sirens, and booms coming from outside. Quickly she ushered all six customers into the back storage room and kitchen. "You all need to stay here until someone comes for you," she said.

"What are you doing?" a middle age woman asked.

"There's plenty of room back here; I'm going to see if I can get more people off the streets." She said, and without another word, she ran out through the shop into the battle range in New York. Outside, she found a couple with a baby huddle behind their car. She rushing over to them and urged them to take shelter in the shop's back rooms. Thanking her profusely, they hurried across the side walk and inside.

A plea for help caught her attention. A man and his teen-aged son were across the street. The teen was trapped under a pile of concrete rubble. Explosions and fire still reigned in the skies of above her, but Evelyn gulped down her fear and dashed across the rubble strewn street. Took both the father and Evelyn lift the concrete slab enough for the teen wiggle out from underneath, his right leg covered in blood.

"Come on, we gotta get you two inside!" she yelled over the storm of noise around them. Pulling one of the young man's arms around her shoulders, she started helping him back across the street to the safety of her shop. Suddenly shots filled air around them. Evelyn looked down the street and saw a nightmare standing there. A large, silver-grey, centipede-like….creature….loomed closer and closer. Just then, a huge explosion rocked the block threw them to the ground. A huge black jet plane of some kind was firing on the monster. Evie struggled to her feet, pulling the dad and teen with her to get them to the relative safety of the Aunt B's storage rooms.

They were half-way across the street when smaller grey aliens invaded the street. They swooped in from the far end of the road firing energy blast at the three-some. Suddenly, Evie heard the familiar sound of arrows being fired and hit a target. The aliens all had arrows sticking out of them, which promptly exploded, causing them all to crash. Evie looked up and found the archer in a third story window in the building behind her.

He had sandy, short hair, wore all black and sunglasses. On his back was a quiver and he held a fancy compound bow in his hands. "Get out of here! Get to cover!" he yelled down to them. Evie nodded her understanding, and tugged on the teen's arm to get them moving again. Once in the back room of her shop, she and the dad ease the kid to the ground. One patron turned out to be a nurse and immediately began working on the leg.

Evie looked around. There was still plenty of room to shelter more survivors. She looked down at herself. Her black slacks and white button down shirt were filthy and riddled with holes. Her green apron was in bad shape, her name tag gone. Minor cuts and bruises littered her arms and hands and she suspected her face too. She was covered in dust and dirt from head to toe. She ached all over. With a sigh, she turned back toward the front room.

"Where are you going?' the teen, whose name was Brad, asked.

"To bring more survivors of whatever this is to a safe place." She answered softly. She turned and quickly left the room before anyone could stop her. Her next round brought a young college couple and an elderly man to the store room. After issuing bottled water to everyone, she left once more to bring in those who needed shelter.

This time she found a mom and her two young kids who had been slowly making their way toward her store. The mother was carrying a few months old infant and dragging a four year old behind her. Evie quickly caught up the young boy in her arm and urged the mother to follow her. Suddenly, more alien hover craft poured in the street. The mother made into the shop and watched from the doorway as the alien bore down on Evie and the little boy. Energy blast broke out once more, Evie leaping and ducking the deadly fire.

Just as she ducked another shot, Evie felt something heavy suddenly land in front of her and she heard a ringing sound that reminded her of a gong. She opened her eyes (she did not remember even closing them) to see a tall, muscular man in a red, white and blue uniform with a blue helmet covering most of his face, crouching between her and the oncoming aliens, his large round shield raised in defense. She felt like she should know him, but she could not think of why at the moment.

"Ma'am, you need to get somewhere safe." He commented over his shoulder.

"My aunt's shop; just over there," she pointed to blown-out storefront.

"I'll cover you, Miss, now run for it!" he answered as he sprung way, attacking the nearest alien. She reached the door, put the child down, and told the mother where to go. However, Evie turned to see the strange soldier defeat the last enemy. Seeing her still outside, he dashed over. "Ma'am you need to get inside!" he insisted. He glanced at the broken window. "Are you sure you'll be safe here?"

"Yeah, the back store room is large and doesn't have windows," Evie nodded. "That's why I've been gathering as many as I can find in to where it's relatively safe."

The soldier stared. "You've been out here all this?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, people—"

"It's too dangerous," He interrupted with a shake of his head.

"But there might be others out there!" Evie argued. The man took a step closer, lightly clasping her shoulders in his surprisingly gentle hands. He looked so strong and he absolutely towered over Evie's five-foot-three hieght.

"And you've helped many, I'm sure," he said. "You've been brave in come back out to help save others," He was firmly holding Evie's steadfast hazel eyes with his own determined gaze, and she suddenly realized just how blue his eyes were. "But, please Miss, go back inside until this is over," He finished. His brilliantly blue eyes pleaded with Evie to comply. Honestly, she was so battered and tired that she could hardly argue. Nodding, she lowered her gaze. He began to move away, and Evie, in a move surprising bold for her, grabbed his large, gloved hand.

"Please be careful, won't you?"

A ghost of a smile played across his lips. "I'll do my best, Ma'am." Evie released his hand and went inside. Through the window, she watched him run off down the street with his star-spangled shield.

* * *

 _Hi guys, I know it's been awhile since I posted anything, but this kinda just came to me a few weeks ago. I'm still toying with it, so let me know what you guys think. If you think it's rubbish, I can start over with a different direction._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi guys! I got several pieces of positive feedback, so here chapter two! Please continue giving feedback, and even suggestion as they help me write the best story I can. Constructive comments are definitely welcome!._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

"What took you so long, Cap?" Stark's voice teased over the comms. "Did we need to get out your wheelchair, old timer?"

"I was helping a lady to cover back on 24th street."

"Long, dark hair and a green apron?" Hawkeye suddenly cut into the banter.

"Yeah, why?"

"She was helping someone to cover, wasn't she?" he asked. Steve thought he could hear a slightly amused tone in his voice.

"A mom and her two young kids." Steve confirmed.

"Crap, I told her to get inside."

"Wait, you saw her too?"

"Yeah, she was helping an injured teen had his dad to a shop across the street."

"Ya know, Bird Brain, I'd love to chat about you and Spangles' new friend here, but I think we have bigger fish to fry right now." Tony commented. With that, they dropped the conversation until after the battle was over.

After they has seen Tony to the hospital after his spectacular fall, Steve found himself wandering the streets of New York, retracing his earlier path and taking in the damage from the battle. Suddenly, he recognized a street; the one that the girl had been on. He remembered seeing her and the child in her arms being fired upon, and the next moment he was diving between them with his shield raised in protection. He remembered the frustration he felt when she turned at the door of the establishment to watch him. He remembered the way her green-gold eyes pleaded with him to be careful. Like she cared about him.

She hadn't reacted at all to the sight of his uniform or iconic shield. No, it was like she genuinely cared about Steve Roger's safety, not just Captain America's. He had allowed her plea to warm him for a moment before diving back into the fray, the warmth of her simple act lending him the strength to continue until the battle's end.

Even now, he felt it stealing over him once more, making him blush slightly, even though there was no one to see him. It reminded him of his childhood friend, Bucky. The same feeling would come over him when Bucky did something to let Steve know he cared; that he was with him to the end of the line. His brother-in-heart and brother-in-arms had always been there for him; that is, until Steve failed to save him from falling to his death from that train.

Steve quickly shook his head to clear it. It would not do for him to dwell on such thoughts; it would not bring Bucky back, after all.

Looking up at the store front before him, he stopped in his tracks. He had ended up back that girl's shop, and It looked very different now than when he had last been here. That afternoon, it had appeared mostly intact, except for the blown-out front window. Now, the front half of the store was crumbling and caving in, the large, over the door sign a sparking mess on the sidewalk. Slowly, he approached, surveying the damage. After a few minutes, he turned with a sigh to leave, hoping that hazel-eyed young woman somewhere safe now. He would have just walked away if a tiny bit of green amidst all the grey concrete rubble had not caught his eye.

He reached down and tugged on it. It was a thick, almost canvas like material, and it would not budge from under the rubble. Suddenly, it clicked; this was the corner of a waitress apron, and he had seen only one apron in this vicinity that day. He frantically began moving pieces of concrete aside, quickly uncovering a still, silent form. It was the girl from the battle. She must have gone back out again after he had left. He knelt beside her and felt for her pulse. It was weak, but there, just like her breathing. A cursory glance told him she had numerous cuts, bruises, and gashes over. What he feared was a spinal or rib injury. He quickly dialed Bruce's number on his phone, pacing impatiently for the doctor to pick up.

"Dr. Banner speaking."

"Bruce! I need your help her. I found a girl under a pile of rubble, but I don't know how to check for spinal injuries."

"Why don't you just call an ambulance?"

"They're too busy right now with all of the injured from the battle. It'll probably be hours before they could get here."

"Too true. Okay, Captain, here's what you do…."

After Steve and Dr. Banner were sure that it was okay to move her and not hurt her spine or puncture her lungs, Steve told Bruce to have place ready for her in the Stark Tower med bay. After hanging up and stowing his phone back in his pocket, he shrugged off his leather jacket and carefully wrapped the girl up in it. He gently scooped her up so that her head could rest against his shoulder, and was surprised that even her dead weight felt like he was just carrying a large bag of feathers. Hailing a taxi, he ordered the driver to take the quickest route back to Stark Tower.

It took thirty agonizing minutes to get there because the destroyed roads. During the ride, he held her firmly to his chest. The girl only stirred once, whimpering in pain.

"It's okay, Ma'am, you safe now." He murmured into her hair. She nodded sleepily, her hand slowly reaching up to claim a fistful of the front of Steve's button down shirt just over his sternum. She tried to bury face further into the crook of Steve's neck, causing him to blush quite a bit as the taxi driver gave him a rather knowing look via the rear view mirror. However, an oddly protective feeling welled up in Steve for the young woman in his arms, and he began stroking her tangled raven curls before he even realized what he was doing. All too soon, she fell into a deep sleep, her hand still loosely gripping his shirt.

Finally, they arrived and Steve handed the driver a wad of cash as he carefully exited the taxi and made his way up the steps. Using "emergency" as an excuse, he by-passed the tower security and dashed in the elevator and hit the button for the med bay with his elbow. He gazed at the girl he carried. She was still passed out on his shoulder; she had not stirred in over fifteen minutes, and she looked so small and pale beneath all the dirty smudges on her face.

When the door dinged open, he rushed out and ducked into the first room down the hall. Bruce was waiting, room ready just like he promised. Steve gently lowered her onto the bed, carefully cradling her head as he laid it on the pillow. Then, he stepped back into the corner as Bruce hooked her up to an IV, took her vitals, and began a thorough examination of her wounds.

Just then, Clint entered the room. "Hey Steve, Bruce said you were bringing a little friend back." Steve nodded toward the bed. Clint froze. "Crap, I was really hoping it wasn't her."

"Yeah, apparently she follows orders just about as well as Tony does," Steve answered. Twenty minutes later, Bruce turned to them with a weary look.

"Diagnosis, Doc?" Clint asked.

"Numerous scrapes and cuts, on broken finger, one broken rib and possible concussion," he rattled off. "In short, she has a long road of recovery ahead of her." With that he left and returned a few minutes later with lots of gauze, ace wraps, medical tape, and a finger splint. A young nurse came in after him with a white scrub top and bottom set in her hands.

"We're going to need for you guys to step outside for a few minutes," she said, gesturing to the clothing. Nodding, Steve waited out in the hall and Clint decided to give a report to the other Avengers, who were upstairs, before the got too worried.

When the nurse came out with the dusty and blood stained clothes, she told Steve it was okay to go back in if he wanted to. He murmured his thanks and slipped in to find that the girl was now hooked up to a heart monitor, and Bruce was finishing up with the finger brace now on her right index finger. The super soldier sank into the chair near the door to watch his friend begin cleaning the dirt and germs from the cuts on the girl's face and arms. When Bruce finished up, he threw away all of the soiled gauze pads he had used and told Steve that a nurse would be back in an hour to check on the girl. Steve nodded.

With the room empty except for himself and the girl, Steve scooted his chair up to the bedside. Now that she was clean, Steve could see that the young lady had very fair skin with the slightest sprinkling of freckles across her nose. Her waist length midnight tress were splayed on her pillow and shoulders, making her rather look like Snow White to Steve. The only aspect she was missing was the red lips. Her's were quite pale right now, except for the little red cut on her bottom lip. She seemed fairly thin, and Steve remembered towering over her as the top of her head did not quite come even with his shoulders.

As he contemplated her, he could not help but think of how brave she was for taking it upon herself to see others to safety. He was sure that there were more than just a few people out in the city at that moment who owed their lives to this one little woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Evelyn woke up feeling pain in every inch of her body, and especially in her head, left side and right pointer finger. Her head also felt fuzzy inside. Her limbs and eyelids were so heavy. Slowly, as if an old-fashioned radio was turning on, the sound of low voices nearby broke through the hazy silence Evelyn had been in.

"How's she doin', Doc?" she heard on male voice say.

"As well as to be expected, all things considered," another male voice answered. "I've actually been getting more worried about Steve. He's been in here with her for the last twenty-four hours without break."

"Yeah, he can be stubborn."

"I'm just glad you got him to go upstairs to eat and sleep," the voice Evelyn deemed to be "Doc's" said. "I'll be in the lab if you need me. Come and get me if she wakes up."

"Will do," the other, slightly deeper voice replied. Evelyn wanted to open her eyes and see where she was, but her body had other ideas. It was just comfortable right now, never mind that the non-Doc voice sounded slightly familiar. Evelyn drifted in and out of consciousness for a next few minutes. Or maybe it was hours; she had no concept of time at that moment.

Suddenly, she felt a large calloused hand carefully cradle her much smaller one as if it was made of glass. "I know you can't hear me, princess," the slightly familiar voice spoke up softly beside her. "but please wake up soon. You're drivin' poor Steve crazy with worry, being asleep so long. Heck, even I'm starting to get worried."

Evelyn's mind was still fuzzy, but she understood what was being said. Who was Steve? Why was he so worried about her? Who was this beside her holding her hand? Where was she? Slowly, she opened her eyes, only like to be blinded by a stabbing flash of white light. Groaning ever so slightly, she pried her heave lids open again, blinking to clear her fuzzy vision.

"Doc!" A really loud, excited shout suddenly sounded off to her left, causing her to groan again as pain shot her skull. She turned her head to see the archer from the battle grinning over at her. "How ya feelin', princess?" he asked softly.

"Who are you?" she murmured sleepy. "Where am I? The hospital?"

"Name's Clint." Just then, a man with shaggy brown hair, glasses, and a white lab coat rushed in. Seeing Evelyn awake, he smiled at her and began checking her monitors, then her vitals and eyes. The penlight hurt, but the doctor said that sensitive eyes were to be expected after one was buried in concrete rubble. As he examined her, Evelyn asked his name, which he hesitantly gave as Dr. Bruce Banner. She was not sure why, but she got an impression that the doctor was afraid of her. He would not look her in the eye and barely answered her questions. Clint ended up answering most of the questions she asked.

Once he had written down all of the information that he needed, Dr. Banner left saying that he was going to get something for her to eat. Evelyn then looked over at Clint, who was still sitting beside her.

"So, I'm in Stark Tower?"

"Yeah, what's left of it," he answered. "The top few floors are pretty much toast."

"How did I get here?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was going to check and see if it was all over yet, then a rumble, then nothing till I woke up here."

"Steve found you and brought you in."

"Who's Steve?"

"I am." A soft, deep voice came from the doorway. A huge man stood there with a food tray in his hands. He had to be at least six-foot-three and was _very_ well built. He had a blonde comb-over, brilliantly blue eyes and only appeared a few years older than Evelyn, who was twenty-two. A small smile quirked his lips as he entered the room. "Steve Rogers, at your service, ma'am."

Evelyn's eyes flew over his blue and white plaid button-down tucked into a pair a belted, high-waisted khakis, leather shoes, and slightly shy expression. He had old-timey, all-American air about him. Evelyn liked him immediately.

"But why? Why did you help me, a complete stranger?" she asked.

"It's what I do," he answered. "Besides, we aren't _complete_ strangers."

"We aren't?"

Clint and Steve shared a frowning look. Did she not remember the battle? "I was the one with the shield you met in the battle earlier today." Steve told her.

"That was you?" she gasped. "You look so different without all the gear."

Steve and Clint both sighed in relief that her memory was not affected. "Hungry?" Steve asked, holding up the tray. She nodded slowly. Clint reached over to hold the button that would raise the head of her bed up into a sitting position for her as Steve carefully settled the tray across her lap.

"Well, since I know Steve won't budge from this room now that you're awake, I'm gonna head up to the others and let them know you're okay." Clint rose, gently squeezed Evelyn's hand, and head to door while Steve blushed profusely at the archer's comment. At the doorway, Clint paused and turned back. "Hey, you got a name, princess?"

Now it was her turn to blush at his nickname for her. "Evelyn." she answered. "Why do you call me princess?"

Clint shrugged. "I don't know, somehow it seemed to fit with you all laid up there like Snow White."

"Oh, okay."

Clint just smiled and told her rest easy before disappearing down the hallway. Evelyn glanced at her new companion. He had seated himself in the chair that Clint just vacated and seemed very pre-occupied with studying his hands. Evelyn decided that he was somehow embarrassed by his friend's comment and started eating the chicken noddle soup in front of her to let him get over his discomfort. However, after only a few bites her arms were tired and the spoon began to feel heavy. Putting it back in the half-finished bowl of soup, she closed her eyes for a moment. She was feeling rather tired again.

"You not hungry anymore, Miss Evelyn?" Steve suddenly asked. Evelyn opened her eyes.

"No, I'm hungry, but my arms decided it wasn't worth their effort," she smiled softly over at him. "Pesky weak arms."

"M-may I h—elp you?" he asked hesitantly. Evelyn could not help but smile at his shyness.

"That would be great," she answered. Steve picked up the bowl and began feeding her soup carefully so that not a single drop was spilt, blushing almost the whole time. At first it was really odd seeing the great big soldier beside her feed her soup like her mom used to when she was little. But then, the way he handled it made her suspect he had done this often at some point of his life. Maybe he had several younger siblings. Evelyn made a mental note to ask later.

When she was finished Steve set the tray and bowl off to the side on the counter on the other side of the room. When he turned back to Evelyn, he found her snuggling back down beneath the sheets.

"Tired?"

"Mm-hmm."

Steve lowered the bed back into a flat position and helped tuck the covers in around her shoulders and under her chin. She smiled up at him sleepily.

"Thanks Steve," she murmured, already half asleep.

"Oh, it was nothing, ma'am."

"No really, thanks for…everything," she answered with a yawn.

"You're welcome, Miss Evelyn." He smiled down at her and turned to go. He grabbed the tray and headed out the door to dispose of the dirty dishes.

"You know, friends call me Evie," the young woman's sleepy suddenly commented. Steve turned back to find her beautiful green-gold eyes on him and a small smile gracing her lips.

He smile widened. "I'll be back soon,….Evie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so here's the nest chapter. Just a short fluffness, really. But, hey, Evie will meet the rest of the Avengers next time! ;) (hint hint to stay tuned.)**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Steve returned in ten minutes, Evie was sound asleep with the white hospital blankets pulled all the way up to her chin. Her head lolled to the side since she had to lie on her back. Her breathing was soft and regular, matching the quietly beeping monitors beside her. Steve just smiled and tucked a section of her hair that was draping into her face back behind her ear. Turning the lights off, he left her to in a dreamless sleep.

The next morning, all of the Avenger's, except Tony, assembled at a local café for breakfast since the floor with Tony's kitchen on it was demolished.

"How's Tony doing, Pepper?" Bruce asked the red head after they had all ordered.

"He sounded pretty good on the phone earlier," she answered. "The suit took most of the damage. He should be released sometime tomorrow."

"And how is the hospital dealing with him?" Natasha asked with a quirky smile.

"They can't wait to be see him go." A chuckle circled the table as everyone shook their heads at the infamous reputation of Tony Stark.

"Hey, how's out little house guest?" Clint asked.

"She was still asleep when we left. All of her vitals were good though," Bruce said. "Figured we could order something to go for her." The rest of the breakfast was spend in comfortable talk and laughter, something the heroes desperately needed after the horrors of the day before.

All too soon, they needed to split up of the day. Pepper headed to the hospital with a cup of coffee and a bagel for Tony. Clint and Natasha had to go in to SHIELD for a day of paperwork and debriefing. Bruce retreated back to his lab and patient. Steve insisted on ordering and paying for Evie's breakfast before he drove back to the tower on his motorcycle.

Twenty minutes later, Steve was stepping out of the elevator and onto the med bay floor. Seeing the door of Evie's room was open, he poked his head in and knocked on the doorframe. He found Bruce taking Evie's blood pressure. She looked up at the doorway at the sound of his knuckles on the metal frame. A sheepish grin blush broke out on her face as she pulled the cover more firmly over her chest.

"Hi Steve," she said. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," he answered. "I brought you breakfast." It was his turn to grin and blush as he pulled the bag containing the biggest apple cinnamon muffin the café had and a large cup of hot tea from behind his back.

"As soon as I'm done here, you can dig in," Bruce chuckled at the pair. "What's on Miss Crawford's menu?"

"Apple cinnamon muffin and hot tea." Steve answered. "Figured something simple would be a good idea. I doubt her stomach is ready for much."

"Not a bad choice, Cap," Bruce said "Although you will need to eat something more nutritional at lunch." He gave a rather pointed look at his patient as he wrote on his clip board. With a nod to them both and a promise to check on Evie later, Bruce left and Steve pulled up the bedside table for Evie. He spread a napkin out on the surface and pulled the muffin and a plastic fork out of the bag.

"Mmm….."Evie sighed. "Apple cinnamon is my favorite. How'd you know?"

Steve shrugged in surprise. He had had no idea of her preferences. "Luck guess, I suppose." Set the tea down beside the muffin with several packets of sugar. "I didn't know how you like your tea either." He added apologetically.

"It's okay," she grinned back at him as she began adding most of the sugar packets. Steve glanced at her with an eye brow raised. "I like it really sweet," she guiltily answered his look. As she ate, Steve asked simple questions about herself. He soon found that she had actually been born in Texas, was an "Army brat", and had lived in several different states before ending up in New York just before her senior year of high school. When he asked about her parents, she went very still.

"What is it?" he asked, instantly concerned that he had over step his bounderies.

"They're gone," Evie whispered. "Mom was visiting Dad in Bagdad. There was a hostage situation in the hotel they were having dinner at. They didn't make it out."

Steve felt like he had been solidly punched in the gut seeing Evie go from happy-go-lucky to on the verge of tears in three seconds flat. "I'm so sorry, Evie," was all that could come out of his mouth.

"It's alright," she murmured, frantically wiping the tears that threatened to fall away. "It was six years ago. What about you?"

"My father was killed in action in the Great War and my mom died not long after from some kind of fever. She was a field hospital nurse."

"Oh, right," Evie said. "I forgot when you're from." The pair was quiet for a moment as she studied the left-over crumbs of her muffin and he studied his hands in his lap. "I'm sorry about your parents, Steve," she finally murmured to break the heavy silence. Reaching out she took one of his hands just like she had the day before. "I really am."

Blushing slightly, Steve gently squeezed her hand and smile softly at her. "Thanks." Suddenly, an electronic-sounding, disembodied voice echoed through the room.  
"Captain Rogers, Director Fury is calling for you. Shall put him through the speakers or direct the call to your cellular phone?"

"What's that?" Evie gasped.

"JARVIS," Steve chuckled. "He's Tony's AI that runs the Tower. He takes some getting used to."

"I imagine so," she answered faintly.

"Please send the call to my phone, JARVIS," Steve told the AI. "I come back later, okay?" he said to Evie.

"Yeah, of course," she smiled. "And thanks for breakfast. It was great."

"Any time, ma'am." He grinned before striding out into the hallway to take the Fury's call.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, Here's the next chapter. All of the Avengers are in this one for at least a little bit. I'm still decided on how I want Evie to interact with some of them, so I'm kinda easing them in. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five**_

Tony came back from the hospital around lunch time the next day, and instantly began rambling to Bruce and Natasha, who met him and Pepper in the ground floor lobby, about his idea of rebuilding Stark Tower into the Avengers' Tower. He was just detailing ideas for each Avenger's personal floor, when he realized that two of the said Avengers were missing.

"Hey, where are Bird Brain and Capsicle?" he asked. "I can't believe they aren't here to greet the hero home."

"I think they're in med bay playing Uno with Evie," Bruce answered, forgetting that Tony didn't know about the young woman yet.

"Probably more like Clint and Evie are trying to teach Steve how to play," Natasha quipped.

"You know, Nat, you're probably right, but who in earth is Evie and why she in my med bay?" Tony interjected.

"Clint and Steve met her in the battle, Steve found hours afterward under a pile of rubble," Pepper smoothly said. "He figured the hospitals were over crowded, so brought her back here."

 **In Med Bay...**

"Draw four _again_? _Seriously?_ " Clint shook his head at the black hair girl who was grinned mischievously at him from behind her cards. "You're turn, Steve," he said as he drew his cards.

"It's color _or_ the number that have to match, right?" Steve asked as he concentrated on his hand of cards.

"Yes, for the sixth time." Clint shook his head again.

"Sorry, I've never played this before." Steve answered apologetically.

"Yeah, it shows."

"Hey—"

"Boys! Behave."

"Yes, ma'am"

"Do I gotta?"

Evie shook her head. One man had a sheepish look, the other looked like a pouting school boy. "Yes, you have to behave, or I'll send the both of you down stairs to Mr. Stark." She threatened. JARVIS had just told them a few minutes ago that the billionaire had arrived.

"To late for that," a new voice sounded from the doorway. Evie looked up to see a man of average height and build and dark hair and goatee leaning on the doorframe. "Teaching the old-timer a new game, I see," he commented. "Although, the teacher is a complete stranger to me." He looked over at Steve. "So when were you going to tell me about your little friend? What did we discuss about taking in strays?"

"Hey, Miss Evie is not a stray!" Steve retorted indignantly.

"Actually, you hardly know me, so I sort of am." Evie pointed out.

Tonny grinned and point at her. "See, a girl with sense. I like her. She can stay."

"Well thank you, Mr. Stark." Evie was shocked, She had gone from "stray" to welcome in about ten seconds.

"That was a quick change, Stark." A tall, very fit read head sauntered through the door. She sent a quirky grin to Evie. "I'm Natasha." She held out her hand to the young woman in the bed.

"Evenlyn, but Evie to friends," came the answered as the women clasped hands. "And don't worry too much, Mr. Stark; Dr. Banner figures I'll be able to get up by the weekend. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"It's Tony." The billionaire replied. "You got a place to stay once your somewhat recovered?"

"I will," Evie answered. "Once my aunt lets me if the apartment is safe or not. I called her last night, but I haven't heard back yet." Her head bowed. "I really hope she's okay. I don't know where she was when it all happened." She added softly.

"Hey, as long you need a place, the Tower is open," Tony said. "Well, what's left of it."

Evie's head shot up, her gold-green eyes glistening. "Seriously?" she gazed back down at her folded hands. "Wow, no one ever been so kind to me as all of you."

"Aw shucks, kiddo," Tony jokingly shuffled his feet.

"You gotta be kidding, princess," Clint scoffed. "How about your boyfriends?"

"Only had one, and I'd rather not talk about that. _Ever._ "

"Okay, okay!" The archer held up his hands and shrunk away in surrender. "No boyfriends talk."

"I'm sorry, it's just that Charlie and I parted on…..less that good terms."

"If it's any consolation, he was clearly a jerk," Tony said smiling gently at her. "a cad, a knave, a complete utter fool." At each new adjective, Evie's hesitant smile grew wider at Tony's exaggerated motions as he said each word.

"You're silly, Mr. Stark," she grinned up at him.

"'Mr. Stark'?" Tony gasped, a hand on his chest in mock offence. "and I thought you were a friend." Evie just laughed, and Tony, still pretending to be mad, took Pepper's elbow. "Come on, Pep, let's let these losers play their little game, and let's get lunch." He swept out with his nose in the air, but with a quick glance back over his shoulder, he winked at Evie just before disappearing around the corner. All the other Avengers excused themselves with various lunch plans until it was just Clint, Steve, And Evie again.

"You know, I think I want a sub," Clint declared. "How about a run out and grab some for the three of us?"

"Sounds, great, Robin Hood," Evie answered.

" _Robin Hood_?" Clint gasped, taking his turn to play hurt.

"Well, you call me 'Princess'," Evie defended. "Besides, 'If the boot fits'."

"Touché," Clint conceded "Alright, I know what Cap wants: foot long ham and cheddar with lettuce, tomato and mayonnaise. What about you, _Princess_."

Evie ignored the jab. "Italian with provolone, lettuce, tomato, and pickles."

"Got it." Clint jumped up. "I'll be back in thirty."

"See ya in a bit." Steve said.

"A keep an eye out for the Sherriff, _Robin Hood_." Evie gave Clint a big innocent smile, but her eyes twinkled with mischief. Clint just rolled his eyes and left.

There was a few moments of comfortable silence, then Steve spoke up. "Tony was right, you know," he said. "He's a complete, utter fool."

"Huh?"

"Charlie. He was stupid to throw away a dame—I mean girl—like you." Steve answered earnestly.

"What makes you think he broke up with me?" Evie asked.

"He hadn't hurt you in some way and left, then you wouldn't feel so touchy about it."

"But that's just it," Evie said, studying her hands once more. "I was the one who broke it off."

"What happened?"

"Walked in on him making out with another girl. They'd been meeting up and all for months, turns out. Apparently, a girl with no desire for that level of intimacy before the marriage wasn't enough for him." Tears slid from her eyes, dropping onto her folded hands.

Steve frowned. What right did that….. _idiot_ …..to make such girl like Evie feel inferior? His blood was boiling at the thought, but he did his best to swallow his anger for Evie's sake. "Miss Evie?" He asked hesitantly. Reaching out he lightly touched her hand. She let him take it in his. "Please listen," he pleaded. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're worth more than a thousand girls who'll throw themselves at a guy." Evie raised her eyes to his. It took every bit of his self-control to not reach out and wipe them away.

"But you hardly know me."

"Doesn't matter," he shook his head. "I already know you're a pretty swell gal." Steve blushed and ducked his head at his own words, "in a humble soldier's opinion, anyway," he added softly.

"Thanks."

He felt her lightly squeeze his hand for a moment, then release it. They sat for the next twenty minutes in a thoughtful silence.

Finally Clint returned with the subs, big bottle of Coca-Cola, and a giant bag of Lays chips. As they are dug into their own sandwiches, the friendly banter and teasing instantly cropped back up. Suddenly, Tony popped his head around the door just in time to see Evie throw a wadded up napkin at Clint.

"Hey, you guys didn't invite me to the party!" Tony pouted as he took in the plastic cups of soda and large bag of potato chips that rest on the foot of Evie's bed.

"I thought you and Miss Pepper were having lunch," Evie said.

"We were and we did," Tony answered. "but I sensed too much fun going on down here, so I had to investigate."

"Is that so?"

"Yep, I'm the king of parties, after all."

"I don't know, Cap," Clint asked in mock seriousness. "Should we let him stay? Is the "king of parties" worthy of our _Princess's_ company?" He winked at Evie who rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, I'm not sure…." Steve pretended to be in deep contemplation.

"Well?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Just find a place to sit, Tony." Evie answered, sending exasperated glances at Steve and Clint. "There's plenty of chips and soda to go around."

"Why thank you, Your Majesty," Tony answered, sitting at the foot of the bed and pretending to be dignified. "I am deeply honored."

"Don't mention it." Evie grinned at Tony as they all burst out laughing at themselves.

* * *

 **Ok, I promise not all of the chapter will with sweet fluffy Steve/Evie stuff, alright? There just a few things about her I want to get out, and this is how I imagine he would react. Hey, what you ya'll think of a girl's night out, or rather a girl's night in, since Evie isn't 100% healed yet? Read and review, please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, guys! I already have 32 Favs and 64 Follows! _EEEKKKKKK!_ I can't believe it! Thank you all so, so, so much, especially my reviewers. XOXO :) You all are so awesome! In gratitude, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Six

Two days later, Evie was deemed strong enough to venture up to the level that been converted into temporary living quarters for the Avengers. That night, they decided to order pizza and have a movie night in the "living room" which was really a large conference room with the table moved out and a sofa and a couple of chairs moved in.

Evie came in with two cups of soda and her new Avenger's throw draped over her shoulder. Tony had brought to her the day before declaring the plain white hospital blanket on her bed "not cool enough for her" in his opinion. It had emblems for all six of the Avengers on it. Iron Man masks, Captain America shields, Hulk faces, Thor's hammers, red hour glasses and purple arrows were scattered all over the medium grey fleece background. She plopped herself down next to Clint, who was on the left end of the sofa.

"Ah, Princess," Clint teased. "To what do I owe the honor of your company?"

"Your drink." She answered handing him his cup then lightly elbowing him in his side. Pepper and Tony settled down on Evie's other side, while Natasha and Bruce each took up residence in a chair. Steve followed everyone with the pizza and discovered that he was left with sitting on the floor. Setting the pizza, paper plates, and napkins in the middle of the room, he began plating up slices if pizza for everyone. When it came Evie turn, he took hers to her instead of making her get up like the others. He did not want her having to move if it could be help; he knew broken ribs were not fun.

"Thanks, Steve," She grinned up at him as she accepted a plate of pepperoni pizza. "What movie are we watching, guys?" she asked the room at large. Steve shrugged as he settled on the floor near her feet.

"Don't worry, I have the perfect movie for your first day of freedom from the med bay," Tony said. His idea of "perfect" movie for this occasion, however, turned out to be _Independence Day._ Apparently, his reason for choosing it was just for its title. Tony and Clint ended up spending most of the movie teasing Evie for gasping, hiding her face, and being generally scared for most of the movie.

"Seriously?" she asked, half way through the film. "An alien invasion movie? Did we just get enough of that?" By the time the credits began rolling, Evie was breathing sighs of relief, and Steve was no far behind her. It was not his type of movie at all.

"Aww, come on," Clint joked. "You can't say you didn't like it at all. It's a classic!"

"Can and am," came the reply. Evie turned to Pepper. "That's it. We ladies are having a girl's night; absolutely no boys. I say we go out for dinner and the new Cinderella movie."

"Sounds great," Pepper grinned mischievously with Evie. She looked to Natasha, "What do say, Nat? Girl's night tomorrow? Get away from these guys?"

"Hey!" Tony cried, not liking to be left out of anything.

Natasha tilted her head, pretending to be thinking it over. Secretly, she did like a sweet little romance movie now and then, and she would mind getting out of the Tower for a while. Her signature quirky grin spread across her face. "I'm in," she answered.

"Going out without us," Clint pouted to Evie. "That's a little cruel, don't you think?"

"Not at all, Robin Hood," she answered. "You're big boys; I'm sure you all can find something to do while we are gone."

"And what would you suggest?" Tony asked, still sulking. Steve and Bruce just shook their heads at the two.

"Have a guy's night in. Have a Xbox tournament. Watch all the gory movies you want. I don't know, whatever you guys like doing."

Tony heaved a exaggerated sigh. "Okay."

"However, someone is going to have to break into my aunt's apartment," Evie said. "I lost the key the other day, and I have no clothes. However, I refuse to go out barefoot and in scrubs. Everyone will think I just escaped the loony bin."

Clint burst out laughing. "Oh, I already think you did," he said. "You put up with all of us way too well to be sane."

"Hey!" Evie shouted indignantly. Grabbing a pillow that had been tossed on the floor for Steve, she began whacking every inch of the archer she could. "I. Am. Not. Crazy." A blow emphasized each word.

"A little help here," Clint exclaimed. "I'm being attacked. Steve, you're little friend is attacking me!"

"I thought she was your little friend too." Steve just sat back and grinned at him. "Besides, she's just one little lady. You should be able to take her yourself."

"I'm not that little!" Evie turned to Steve and whacked him over the head with the pillow too. "I could take on you both."

"I'm sure you could," Steve tried to placate her while rubbing his head where the pillow made contact.

Tony was laughing hysterically at the thought of the little five-foot-three injured girl on his sofa taking on two well train SHIELD agents. "I'd pay money to see that!" _WHACK!_ The pillow crashed into his chest right over his Arc Reactor. "What was that for?" he demanded, as he picked up the pillow that Evie had thrown at him.

"Just 'cause…..and that terrible movie."

Pepper high-fived Evie, Natasha congratulated her on her good aim, and Bruce, who had had been sitting back and watching everything like an unfolding comedy, just sat back and laughed the antics of the people around him.

"Aw, come on, you aren't _really_ sore about that, are you?" Clint asked in a whining voice as he hugged Evie's shoulders very gently so that he would not hurt her. Steve felt a felt twinge of jealousy as he watched the archer put his arm around Evie and was relieved when she just laughed, extricated herself and stood.

"Come on, girls, I say we find somewhere quiet to plan out tomorrow night so we all know what's going on," she said as she draped her blanket over her arm. Pepper and Natasha rose to follow her out. "Night, fellas." Evie called over her shoulder on the way out. A chorus of good-night-evie's sounded from the men.

In the hallway, Natasha took the lead. "Come on, we'll go to my room." Her devious grin was back in place. "Time to plan Operation Girl's Night." Pepper and Evie both flipped her teasing salutes and followed her down the hallway, leaving the boys to wander about what they were planning.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

The next night, the guys all meet in the lobby, determined to see the girls off. Natasha was the first down. She came out of the elevator in black jeans, a green top, black leather jacket and black boots.

"Hi, boys," she greeted with a grin. "What's all this?"

"Is it as sin for a few guys to want to send their lady friends off for a night of fun?" Clint teased.

"No, I supposed not," Natasha heaved a fake sigh. Steve chuckled at their banter, but quickly looked around when Tony whistled.

"Pepper, you fabulous!" Tony gushed. "I thought this was a girls night out, no a hot date!" The ginger was in dark wash jeans, a champagne silky blouse and a deep blue cardigan with matching flats. Gold hoops, a gold chain and her hair half pulled up finished her ensemble.

While she did look good, Pepper was not the one Steve had eyes for. Linked arm and arm with Pepper, Evie came down in a long flowing olive green skirt, a white tee, a denim jacket and brown sandals. A long strand of green and gold glass beads with matching earrings were her only accessories. Her hair was left down in waist length curls.

Evie's outfit was simple, sweet, and it so totally suited her that "Wow, Evie," were literally the only words that Steve could manage to get out. He blushed at his fumbling as she lowered eyes shyly.

"As regal as ever, Princess," Clint grinned. "I see you were able to successfully break into your aunt's."

Evie shook her head. "I seriously think you've forgotten my real name already. The landlord actually just let me borrow his key."

"All of you ladies look lovely," Bruce commented, earning himself thank yous from the trio. Just then, a honking horn outside told them that Tony driver, Happy, had pulled the car (not a limo, just one of Tony's sporty cars) around. "That's our ride, girls!" Pepper said happily, as she pecked Tony on the cheek.

"Have fun, ladies," Steve waved as the threesome strode out to the car all smiles and laughter. He was really glad that Pepper and Natasha were taking Evie out. While Evie had never come out and said it, Steve got the distinct impression that Evie had few friends to call her own.

The boys all ended up going their separate ways for a while, then meeting up in the "living room" for leftover pizza and video games. Clint and Tony did most of the play while Steve and Bruce watched and cheered them on.

Around nine thirty, JARVIS announced the females return. "It's about time!" Tony cried dropping his controller on the coffee table. "What dinner and movie takes this long? They left at four thirty!"

"Oh, they probably for ice cream or something after the movie, Tony," Bruce reasoned. "Took of advantage of being out and about."

A minute later, the girls came out of the elevator smiling and laughing at something Natasha had said. They all had shopping bags in their hands.

"What's all that?" Clint asked.

"The theater was at the mall," Pepper said. "so, we shopped a little. Besides, if Evie is going to be here this weekend, she needed something to wear to that "office party" you're throwing."

" That's _this_ weekend?"

"Yes, it is, Tony."

Evie giggled and rolled her eyes. "Only the "King of Parties" would forget his own."

"Ha, ha, very funny, Short Stuff," Tony replied.

"Short Stuff, huh? Well, two can that game, Tin Man!"

"Oh, I know that one! It's from the Wizard of Oz!" Steve interjected excitedly.

Evie rolled her eyes. "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious."

"Oh, someone's feeling sassy tonight," Clint grinned.

"Careful, you just might be next, _Robin Hood_."

"Okay, Princess Sass-a-lot."

Evie went over and stood between Steve and Bruce , giving doctor a one armed hug, which he rather hesitantly returned. "I think I'm staying over here with Doc and Steve," she pouted. "They're nice to me."

"Oh is that how it is?" the supposed Robin Hood asked. Evie nodded as she stifled a yawn.

Steve chuckled. "I think it's time for bed, guys." Everyone gave their acquiescence, and they began to go their separate ways.

"Night Red, night Pepperoni! Thanks for a great evening!" Evie called sleepily over her shoulder as she drifted down the hallway. Steve chuckled at the nicknames as he followed; his room was only one door down from hers. At her door, she paused and turned to Steve with a drowsy smile. "Good night, Steve."

"Good night, Miss Evie," Steve answered. "By the way…"

"Hmm?"

"You really do look nice tonight." At first silence greet Steve, and he blushed slightly, worried that she was considering him to forward.

"Thanks, Steve," Came the reply, to Steve's relief. "That's really sweet of you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

 **I know, two chapters in one night! I'm really busy tomorrow, so I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, Steve came back from his early morning run to find all of the Avengers eating breakfast around the relocated conference room table in the corner of a wide open room of the "Avenger floor". It had originally been a large space for office cubicles, but they had never been installed. So, it became in family room/dining room with couches and a card table on one side and the conference table as a dining on the other. A cabinet and refrigerator in the corner of the "dining room" served as the pantry.

Steve grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down to read the paper that he had picked up while on his run. A few minutes later, Evie wander in wearing a long, flowing denim skirt and a clearly homemade tie-dye tee and looking still very sleepy. Her feet were bare and her hair was in fishtail braid that fell over her shoulder.

"Good morning!" Steve greet with a smile.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty has awakened!" Clint joked. Evie mumbled something unintelligible.

"Still not a morning person?" Natasha grinned. Evie shook her head and sank into the empty seat between the Russian and Steve. Natasha slipped an arm around her to hug her only to have Evie wince.

"Easy, Nat, I still have a broken rib over there," Evie groaned half-heartedly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Steve asked.

"Well, if someone could just direct me to a bowl, a spoon, the milk, and a box a cereal that doesn't have marshmallows in it, that'd be great." Evie answered. Steve got up and went over to the pantry and looked in.

"Do you like Cinnamon Toast Crunch?" he asked holding up the box. "The only other cereal we have is Clint's Lucky Charms."

"Seriously, Clint? _Lucky Charms?_ " Evie asked incredulously. "And here I thought you were a big, bad, assassin-archer dude." She turned to Steve. "Cinnamon Toast Crunch would be perfect." She reached out for the box, but Steve proceeded to make her bowl of cereal himself. "Steve, I've got a broken rib, not broken arms. I fix my own breakfast," she frowned at his back. "You're eggs and bacon are getting cold."

"It's okay, I know," he answered and set a huge bowl of cereal in front of her with a spoon and glass of orange juice. Evie flushed a delicate pink and murmured her thanks as she dug in.

"So, what on everyone's agenda?" Pepper asked as she poured coffee in her thermos for work.

"Training." Steve, Natasha, and Clint said together.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm running some test down in the lab this morning. My afternoon and evening will depend on the results."

"Well, the clean-up crew leaves today and the construction crew arrives this afternoon, so I'll be with the construction managers all day." Tony sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"I guess I'll hang out up here," Evie said. "However, I'd like to go back to the apartment today or tomorrow."

"More clothes?" Clint asked around a mouthful of cereal.

'No, silly," Evie laughed. "to live. It's my home, after all, and I can't trespass on Tony's hospitality for forever. Besides, I need to find my aunt, and you guys have much bigger fish to fry."

The table went dead silent and very still.

"What?" Evie looked at all of the shocked faces in confusion. "You guys knew I wasn't staying forever."

Suddenly, Steve did not feel very hungry anymore. He knew that she had family and that she'd be moving back eventually, but he'd been putting out of his mind. Now, to have it slapped in his face so suddenly was jolting. He'd already grown accustomed to her being there. The thought of the Tower without her was…..lonely.

"Hey, what have I told you?" Tony argued. "Mi casa es su casa. On top of that, all of my resources for people finding is at your disposal."

"I know, but you hardly know me. It's just my aunt that needs me, the _world_ needs all of you."

"Okay, okay, we'll take you back tomorrow morning." Tony sighed. "I guess the Tower will have two guest floors now." He rose and left hurriedly, not wanting anyone to see his distress.

"We'll miss you," Pepper said, carefully hugging her.

"What about the party on Friday night?" Bruce said. "didn't you guys go shopping for that?"

"Oh, we did," Evie bit her lip. "I'm you can return the dress, can't you, Pepper?"

"I'm sure I could," the ginger replied. "but I'm not going to."

"Why not? Tony should get his money back for it!" Evie cried.

"I'm not taking it back because you're going to be wearing it," Pepper answered firmly. "Your invite to the party will be revoked because of a change in residence."

"But we don't have a car, Pepper." Evie frowned. "I don't have a way to get here."

"Nonsense, Tony's driver Happy will come get you." Pepper shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "In fact, I'll be sending for him to get you a few hours early so that you can get ready here with Nat and me."

"But I wouldn't want you to have to go through all that trouble."

Clint shook his head. "Evie, when are you going to stop arguing, say yes, and ask when Happy's going to be picking you up?

"Right now, I guess," she answered sheepishly. Steve's heavy heart lifted a little; at he would see her on Friday night. He had been dreading this "office party" that Tony was throwing for all of his employees, and he insisted on dragging all of the Avengers to, even though most of them worked for SHIELD. Now, he had a reason to go and enjoy himself.

Well, I'm glad that's settled," Pepper comment before saying her farewells and departing for the administrative levels and work.

After breakfast, the Avengers split up to go about their tasks of the day. Steve, Nat, and Clint went down to the gym to train and spar, Bruce disappeared into his lab, and Evie just began wandering around the floor. She discovered several unused rooms with spare furniture in them. In one room she found several washers and dryers that were actually hooked up. The cabinet in the corner had detergent, an ironing board, and an iron in it. Evie smiled. It was so random and thus so Tony. Now she could do something useful instead of being a couch potato at Tony's expense. Grabbing a large basket from the corner, she ducked into Clint's room, since it was the closest, emptied his hamper into the basket and dragged it back to the wash room. There, she started a load of his lights and a load of darks.

Then, she went to Steve's room to get his. Unlike Clint's room where half the laundry was on the floor by the hamper instead of in it, Steve's room was almost immaculate and very well organized. He even had a two compartment hamper for his laundry to keep lights and darks separated. Emptying his clothes into her basket, Evie get ready to leave when a sketch on the desk by the closet caught her eye. It was a pencil drawing of a beautiful young woman. She had long, dark, curly hair that was pinned up on the sides. She wore a collared shirt and stud earrings. The drawing was quite detailed, and very well done; it look so real. She had no idea Steve could draw like that.

Evie wandered who the girl was. Was it Peggy Carter, Steve's 1940s sweetheart, smiling on the page? Then she saw a name just beside the sketch written in a neat, cursive hand. _Evie_. She gasped and looked back at the picture.

It was her! But this version of her was much prettier than real life (in Evie's opinion) and had been drawn to make her look like a girl from the 40s. Why was Steve drawing pictures of her? _When_ had he done it? She had never seen him with the sketch pad. Evie quickly set it back down where she found it and left the room, her heart pounding all of a sudden.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

Evie decided to not ask Steve about the drawing. Maybe he had just been practicing some technique and it was nothing. She finished doing everyone's laundry, switching the loads out of the washers and into the dryers. Then, she took all it into the living room and turned on the TV Tony had installed to replace the projector screen. Flipping to her favorite channel, TV Land, she found a marathon of Bonanza to watch while she folded everything.

"JARVIS?" she asked the ceiling. "How long will everyone be gone?"

"Most likely until lunch, Miss Crawford." the A.I.'s smooth British voice replied.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome, Miss."

Evie kept each Avenger's laundry separated into its own pile. She carefully folded everything and left each person's clothes in neat stacks on their beds, having no idea where any of them put anything. Well, she folded everything except for Steve's button down shirts, khakis and dress pants. His were the only dressy clothes she found. From JARVIS she learned that while the others sent their dress clothes to a cleaner's, Steve chose to wash, starch and press his clothes himself like he had done in the 40's.

"Well, I haven't a clue how to starch anything, but I can at least iron it all for him." Since it was only 11:30 at that point, Evie knew it would still be awhile before they all came up for lunch. So, she took the laundry baskets back to the wash room, pulled out the ironing board and proceeded to iron all of Steve's shirts and pants. When she was done with that, she carefully hung it all in his closet, praying she was putting it all back where it belonged.

By then, it was quarter after twelve, and no sign of the Avengers. Evie shrugged. She could cook. Gathering everything she needed, she made lunch for everyone. "JARVIS, please tell everyone, including Tony and Pepper that if they want grilled cheese sandwiches and homemade tomato basil soup, they'd better come now." Less than ten minutes later, the elevator door was dinging open to spill all six of the Avengers and Pepper into the hallway. "Back here in the common room, guys!" Evie called as she set the last bowl of soup on the table. They all came in a d began to sit down. "Hold it a minute, you three. "Evie point to Steve, Nat, and Clint. "Ya'll are all hot and sweaty. At least go wash your hands before you come and eat."

"Yes, ma'am," Steve grinned as he retreated to the bathroom. Nat nodded and followed him.

"Seriously?" Clint complained. "You're worse than a mother."

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm so cruel." She huffed. "Now go wash, Robin Hood, before I come after you with the wooden spoon." She grabbed the cooking implement from a canister of serving spoons and spatulas and pointed it at him. Clint gave an exaggerated sighed and trudged off down the hall, where he found his room door left open.

"Hey, who's been in my room?" he called. "WHOA, who did my laundry?"

"Your mother, Robin, who else?" Evie called as she put one of her famous three cheese grilled cheese sandwiches on everyone's plate and took the rest of them back to the oven to stay warm. "I was left up here all by myself this morning. I had to do something or go stir-crazy."

"You did Clint's laundry to pass the time?" Tony asked, clearly not believing her.

"Yes, Tin Man. In fact, I did yours and everyone else's too. At least what I could find. I didn't really see any that looked like yours, Pepper, but I suspect you keep up with that much better than these guys do." Evie answered as she brought the rest of the soup to the table in a large pot.

"You did _everyone's_ laundry?" Steve asked increduously as he returned to the table and sat down.

"Again, yes I did," Evie replied. "I'm afraid I didn't know how to starch your shirts, but I did iron them and your khakis. They're all hanging up in your closet now." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Tony beat him to it.

"That's it, Evie can't leave,"Tony declared.

"Oh, why's that?" Nat asked as she and Clint returned as well.

"Try the soup and you'll know." Tony replied. Everyone did and immediately began showering Evie with compliments.

"This is amazing!" Bruce grinned.

"You _have_ to teach Tony's chef," Pepper gushed.

"Teach the chef?" Tony looked at Pepper like she had an extra hole in her head. "Pep, she can _be_ the chef! That's it! I'm hiring you as my tomato soup chef!" he pointed at Evie with his spoon.

"Where have you been all of my life?" Clint asked dramatically.

"Across town in my aunt's tea shop," Evie laughed. "Gee, all this fuss, and you guys haven't even tried the grilled cheese yet. That's what my friends always raved about." Evie finally sat down between Steve and Clint, blushing a bright pink. Everyone took a biet, and the same thing happened again.

"What's the secret?" Clint leaned over to ask. "This is to die for."

Evie shook her head. "It's so easy," she answered. "You use cheddar, Swiss, and provolone, and garlic butter to grill with instead of regular butter."

"I don't care if you had to go through an act of Congress." Tony said. "This is the best grilled cheese ever. You are now Stark Industries official grilled cheese maker," he declared.

"Wow, two positions in five minutes, I've climbing the corporate food prep ladder pretty quick," Evie laughed.

"Anything to keep you here," Clint laughed. "Laundry and lunch…..I don't know about you guys, but I could totally get used to that.

"Don't count on it, Robin Hood."

After lunch, Steve went back to his room to change from his work-out clothes to find his tee shirts, jeans, sweats, running pants, socks and underwear neatly folded on the foot of his bed. In the closet, he found all of his dress shirts, khakis, and dress pants neatly hung and ironed. Steve could not help but grin. She had even added a military precise crease in the legs of his dress pants like he'd done ever since he joined the army.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

After changing into a newly cleaned and ironed light blue button down and a pair khakis, Steve went back into the "kitchen" where Bruce, Tony, and Pepper were helping Evie clean up from lunch. Rather, Bruce and Pepper were helping; Tony was talking to Evie's back as she scrubbed the soup pot.

"Come on, please stay?" he was asking. "What am gonna do now for grilled cheese sandwiches? I could never go back to regular ones again," he whined.

"Tony, your offer to house me is very generous," Evie said with a sigh "but I need to go back. Aunt Beatrice may be distant, but she's all the family I've got."

"What do you mean by distant?" Steve asked. Evie shot him a look over her shoulder. "I don't know," she answered and turned back to the dishes. "We've just never gotten close. It's like she's always held me at arm's length. She pretends to be a loving aunt, but something about it has never felt real." Evie sighed. "I feel like I know Pepper and Nat better that Aunt Beatrice, and I've only known them a few days."

Tony frowned "Why would you want to go back to that?"

"Like I said, she's all I've got."

"That's not true," Steve interjected as he joined her at the sink. "You have all of us now." Evie stilled, staring down at the sink of dirty dishes in front of her and trying to blink away the tears that threatened to fall. He pulled her hands out of the sink and held them, soap suds and all, in his own. "What's wrong, Evie?" he asked, trying to catch her eye with his.

"Nobody's ever really been there for me before," Evie answered. "Aunt Beatrice was always so distant, I never felt like I could never go to her for anything, and she certainly never offered."

"Well, you do now." Steve smiled gently down her and gave her hands a squeeze before relinquishing his hold so that Pepper could give her a hug.

"We'll always be here, Evie," the ginger said. "That's what friends are for." Evie gave a little chuckle and a watery smile as she tried keep her wet, soapy hands away from Pepper's designer suit.

"Yeah, we're like bad pennies," Tony added, sarcastically , "We'll just keep showing up. You can never get rid of us."

"I'm glad." Evie grinned. "But I'm all Aunt Beatrice has. She needs me."

Tony nodded. "Okay, but Happy's definitely coming for you at five on Friday. Pepper insists on helping you and Nat get ready for the party."

"Of course."

An hour later, with the dishes all done and Evie's things packed in her large, red, rolling suitcase, all of the Avengers met in the lobby to say goodbye. Since she had gotten her finger splint and bandages wet, Bruce insisted on changing them for her himself, and he walked her down to the lobby when he was done. Tony, Steve, and Pepper were already there. Nat and Clint came out of one of the elevators a minute after Bruce and Evie did.

"Now here are the instructions on rewrapping your ribs," Bruce turned to Evie and handed her a sheet of paper. "My number's on the bottom if you have any questions." He gently pulled her into a hug. "We'll miss you, Evie." He said into her ear.

"Thanks for patching me up, Doc." she giggled. Nat came forward to offer her own hug. As she did, Evie felt a weight drop into her purse.

"A little something from Clint and I." the red headed assassin whispered so that only Evie could hear. With a wink, Nat stepped back so that Clint could take her place.

"Use it well. And bring it to me or Nat when you need it sharpened," He whispered to her as he pecked a kiss to her cheek and hugged her close.

"I'll try," She whispered back with a grin, her suspicion that she was now the proud owner to some kind of knife confirmed.

"Miss you, Princess."

"You too, Robin Hood."

Next was Pepper's turn. "Good luck with finding your aunt, Evie."

"Thanks, Pepper, for everything," Evie hugged her tightly.

"We'll have to get together again for a girl's night after everything's settled down a bit," Pepper said.

Evie grinned. "Definitely." She released Pepper and turned to Tony. She held out her hand for him to shake. "Mr. Stark,' she said formally.

Tony took her hand but pulled her toward him. "Oh, come here, kiddo." He gave her a quick hug. "Remember what I said: Mi casa es su casa. You need a place stay, it's right here, got it?"

"Yes, Tony."

Finally, it was Steve's turn. "Tower won't be the same without you, Miss Evie," he said, blushing as he took her hand and raised it to his lips so he could brush a kiss to her knuckles. Suddenly, Evie bit her lip, threw her arms around his middle, and buried her face in his chest.

"I'll miss you so much!" she mumbled into his shirt. Even as he turned bright red, Steve slipped his arms around her shoulders and held her close for a moment.

"I'll be there whenever you need me. Tony programmed all of our numbers into your phone for you." he said into her hair. "Call, and we'll come get you."

"Okay," she nodded and released him. "Well, I guess I should go. Happy's waiting on me." Grabbing her suitcase, she quickly left the Tower before she could start crying in front of them again.

Forty minutes later, JARVIS announced a call for the Avengers. They were all moping together in front of the TV.

"On speakers, JARVIS." Tony answered sitting up hurriedly.

"Hello?" Evie voice came through sounding stress and confused.

"What's up, Princess?" Clint asked.

"I don't know, " She answered. "According to Mr. Brekendorf, the landlord, Aunt Beatrice came yesterday, paid off the rent, and took everything. I've called her and she's not responding."

"What?' Steve was now sitting on the edge of his chair.

"He took me up to the apartment. It's empty; she's taken everything."

"Get Happy to bring you back," Tony ordered. "Something doesn't feel right here."

* * *

 **Dun, dun, dun...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

"I don't understand why she'd just moved like that." Evie paced in front of the sofa in the living where Pepper, Nat, and Clint sat watching her. She bit her lip, hugging herself, trying to think of a logical explanation. Aunt Beatrice was always logical and no-nonsense. "It's like she didn't even try to find me. It's only been a few days since I went to the apartment. The landlord could have told her where I was."

"Maybe he assumed she knew," Bruce commented from his chair. "Aunts usually don't up and leave their only niece."

"I know. Oh, why doesn't Tony come back up with the news?" Evie cried in agitation. Tony had gone down into his lab to research and see if he could find her aunt as soon as he saw her up to the other Avengers.

"It's only been twenty minutes," Steve soothed from the other chair. "Give him time. I guarantee he'll find something. He's like a dog with a bone when he's determined." Evie nodded absently, now chewing on her thumbnail as she continued to pace and hug herself. Clint patted the space on the couch beside him.

"Come sit down and relax, Princess," he coaxed. "Wearing a hole in Tony's carpet with pacing isn't going to help any." With a sigh, she flopped down between the archer and Pepper, who slipped her arm around Evie and let troubled girl lean her head on her shoulder.

'It'll all be okay, I promise," Pepper said.

"Thanks, Pepperoni," Evie gave the ginger a small smile. She glanced at the TV. "I need a distraction. What say you to boring these boys with a chick flick?"

"What?" Clint demanded indignantly.

"Well, we had to sit through your alien invasion."

"She has a point, Clint," Steve grinned at the archer. Clint rolled his eyes, and slouched down on the sofa with his arms crossed, knowing that Steve was right.

Evie grinned at him. "JARVIS, can you see about playing _You've Got Mail_?"

When the movie was over, it was about three in the afternoon, and Evie was drifting off on Pepper's shoulder. "I've got to get to a meeting in fifteen minutes." Pepper said softly. "Steve, why don't you take Evie to lay down for a nap?" Nodding, Steve stood and offered Evie his hand. She took it with a sleepy smile, and he gently pulled her to her feet. He led her down the hallway to her room and stopped at her door.

"Sleep well, Miss Evie," he said softly. Still smiling sleepy, she walked to him and slipped her arms around his middle.

"Thanks," she mumbled." Surprised, he slowly put his arms around her, rather grateful that no one had followed them.

"What for?" He asked.

"Just for being there," she answered. Pulling away she went into her room without another word.

"Pleasant dreams, Evie," he said. He did not yet know how much he was going to wish that had come true for her.

Two hours later, Tony finally came back upstairs to announce he'd taken the liberty of ordering pizza again for dinner.

"Have you found anything yet?" Nat asked.

"Well, not much on 'Aunt Bea' yet," he answered, looking rather solemn. "I found something about her parents though."

"What is it?" Steve asked, immediately concerned.

"There's still a couple things I'm still checking out," Tony answered cryptically. "I'd rather not say just yet. I want to be sure."

"Okay." Bruce frowned. "Can you at least tell us a theory? Evie's still asleep."

"Let's just say I'm not 100% sure that Crawford is her real name."

Just then, as if on cue, a scream broke through the conversation. Clint, who was closest to the hallway, said "Got it," and dashed down the hall. At Evie's room, he quickly opened the door find her thrashing in her bed, entangled in the blankets and sheets.

"No, please," she moaned. "Steve! Nat! Clint! Please, no!" The archer rushed to her side as she continued to moan and fight her bedsheets.

"Princess!" he cried, shaking her shoulders. "Evie! You're okay! Wake up, everything's okay."

Suddenly she bolted upright. "NO!" She stared around wildly, until she saw Clint kneeling by her bed. Sobbing, she slumped against him. He cradled her to his chest as her tears soaked the shoulder of his purple tee.

"It's okay, everything's okay," he murmured over and over, stroking her hair. When she had quieted somewhat, he pulled way slightly so he could look at her. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

"You, me, Nat, and Steve were in a dark room," she began shakily. "We were all tied up, you three one side and I was on the other, facing you. Then, these shadows came and started torturing you guys, and they made be watch." Another sob escaped her. "It was so horrible."

"I know," he whispered. "but it's okay. No shadows have us, and we're all just fine, okay?" She nodded and took a few shaky breaths, trying to calm down.

"I've never had such a vivid dream," she murmured. "I hardly ever remember dreams at all."

Clint continued to hold her, rubbing comforting circles on her back until she calmed down. When she had quieted, he let her lay back down. "You relax now, all right?" he said. "Someone will come get you when the pizza's here."

"Tony order out again?"

"Yep."

"Figures."

Clint chuckled, "You know us too well already, Princess." Leaning down, he brushed a kiss to her forehead, and rose to leave. Evie grabbed his hand.

"Thanks, Robin Hood." She gave him a small, shaky smile. He gently squeezed her hand in return, the retreated back to the living room where everyone was waiting anxiously.

"What happened?" Steve instantly asked. He was sure he had heard his name called.

"Nightmare," Clint answered, running his hand over his face. "Pretty bad one."

"How is she?" Nat asked.

"She's calm now. I told her to rest until someone came and got her for dinner."

"Good idea," Bruce said. "Sounds like she needs it."

Twenty minutes later, the pizza arrived and Bruce went to get Evie. After receiving a brief hug from the doctor, she followed him into the dining room/kitchen. Steve looked up from setting the table to see her looking slightly pale and rather rumpled and fragile.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he greeted with a smile.

"Been better," she answered softly.

"Well, you sit down and get something to eat," Pepper steered her toward the table. "you'll feel better afterward."

"Best pizza in town," Tony grinned proudly at the stack of pizza boxes.

Evie scoffed jokingly as she tried to smile. "You just say that 'cause you haven't had mine yet."

"You do pizza too?" Tony asked, looking at her with huge eyes. "Okay, next Friday is a movie night, guys," he announced to the table. "and Evie is making the pizza."

Evie rolled her eyes. "You're going to be the death me, Tin Man."

Tony grinned and pointed at her. "See, there's our Evie!" She just laughed a little and accepted a plate of pepperoni pizza from Nat. After dinner, they all, except Tony who went back down to his lab, had a fun night of board games at Steve's suggestion, playing Scrabble, Sorry, and Evie's favorite, Clue.

When Bruce, A.K.A. "Mr. Green", discovered that it had been "Professor Plum" (Clint) who committed the murder, having used a knife on poor "Mr. Body" in the Conservatory, it was ten o'clock and they all decided to go to bed early since it had been a long day. A round of good nights went around the group, and everyone dispersed to their rooms.

In the morning, all of the Avengers, minus Tony, joined Evie and Pepper for a breakfast of pancakes, curtesy of Steve. Growing up unable to do much physically had caused him to seek out other pass times that he could enjoy and not aggravate his asthma. Hence, Steve was a pretty good cook, preparing most of his and Bucky's meals after they moved into their own apartments.

The elevator dinged suddenly, and everyone turned to see a very tired, but caffeine high Tony step out of the elevator. Pepper pulled him into the seat beside her as Steve slid a plate of hot pancakes in front of him.

"Did you sleep at all, dear?" Pepper asked him as he dumped syrup on his breakfast.

"Nope."

"Tony!" Evie scolded. "You don't need to deprive yourself of sleep because my aunt decided to go A.W.A.L."

"Oh, yes I did."

"You found something, then?" Evie asked hesitantly.

Tony nodded. "After breakfast." Fifteen agonizing minutes later in which everyone ate in an uneasy silence, Tony pushed away his plate. He took a deep breath.

"What is it, Tony?" Evie asked, worried.

"Well, I don't have too much on your aunt yet, but I did find something about your parents," Tony finally answered. "What do you know about your parents?"

"Um, Dad was career Army, Mom a homemaker. They were from Pennsylvania."

"And before you were born?"

"Uh, I assume the same."

"Mr. and Mrs. Crawford were SHIELD agents before you were born," Tony said, "And their last name was actually Johnston."

Evie stilled. "What?" she gasped.

"Mr. Crawford, or rather Captain Johnston, was in the Army before he joined SHEILD and rejoined after he and his wife, whom he met at SHIELD, left the organization and took you in."

"Took her in?" Steve asked.

"There's no easy way of saying this," Tony locked eyes with Evie across the table. "The Johnston's weren't your biological parents."

"Impossible!" Evie cried, jumping up. "I have pictures of all us when I was baby!"

"You would, Miss Evie," JARVIS suddenly cut in. Evidently, he had helping Tony. "The Johnstons adopted you as an eight month old infant."

"Then, who are my real parents?" Evie asked quietly. "Are they alive?"

"I'm afraid not, Miss Evie." JARVIS answered, a sad note in his computerized voice.

"We double, triple, and quadruple checked a sample of your blood that I was able to get from Bruce's lab against very database JARVIS could crack into," Tony said solemnly. " which was pretty much all of them. There was only one possible match."

"Yes?"

Tony took another deep breath. "Your parents were John and Suzanna Barton. You're Clint's sister."

* * *

 **FYI: I totally made up Clint's parents names. Since I have no idea who they are, I figured I could make something up. Hope you all like the chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, this one's kinda short and kinda fluffy and all, but it's late here, so this is all I have time to write. Hope you all enjoy anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

Clint and Evie, who had been sitting side by side, stared at each other for a moment.

"What?

"Impossble!" they said at once.

"My little sister died with our parents in a car accident as a baby," Clint said solemnly. "They were all thrown from the vehicle." He swallowed thickly. "They never even found her little body."

"Oh, Clint," Evie murmured and laid a hand on his arm.

"I was eight, but tried to look for her. I didn't believe that she had just disappeared. I looked for years, and found nothing." He covered her hand with his own.

"Well," Tony began. "it would seem that SHIELD somehow got involved, got ahold of Evie, let the Johnstons take her, and the rest is history."

"SHIELD?" Clint asked. "They knew my sister was alive and they never told me? Fury knows I've been searching for her!" He jumped from the table and walked to the window with his back to the group. "How could he hide something like this from me?" he demanded the air.

Clint felt betrayed. He had been a loyal agent of SHIELD, near dying for the organization on multiple occasions. How could Fury keep this from him? He took several deep breaths, trying to keep calm. Then, he felt a small, soothing hand slip into his larger, callused one. He turned to see Evie beside him, tears threatening to fall from her beautiful green-gold eyes, a small smile gracing her pale face.

Clint felt that he should have known it was her. His little Evelyn Marie had been the only person in his entire life he ever seen with eyes that were such a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of gold and green flecks.

"It's alright, Clint," Evie said. "We've found each other; that's all that matters." Without a word, he drew her to his chest and just held her there. Her arms circled his torso tightly, and she buried her face in his shoulder, letting her happy tears damped his shirt. The others quietly slipped out of the room to allow them privacy.

"After Mom and Dad—I mean, the Johnstons—died when I was fourteen, I thought I'd never feel like this again." She murmured.

"Feel like what?" Clint asked.

"Just all warm and so happy I could think I could burst!" she replied through her tears. "I never thought I'd feel a loved one's arms around me again."

"Well, you've got me now, Princess, and I'm never letting you go." Clint kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek on it.

"I'm glad. I don't want you to, Robin Hood."

They stayed like that, holding each other, for a long time just trying to wrap their minds around that fact that they were family, something both thought they were doomed to live the rest of their lives without. It was a call announced by JARVIS that finally broke their embrace.

"Mr. Barton," his cool, collected, British voice sounded through the room. "You have an incoming video call from Nick Fury."

"Speak of the devil," Clint sighed. "Patch him into the 'living room'." With one arm still around Evie, he sauntered into the conference room-turned-living room and faced the TV. Suddenly, an image of SHIELD Director Nick Fury blossomed on the screen.

"Agent Barton, I need to talk to you about something classified," Fury began, skipping all small talk and pleasantries as usual. "Who is that with you?"

"Come now, Fury, don't pretend to not know Evie; I'm sure you've had your eye on her for years," Clint mocked his superior.

"Barton, I don't have time for this."

"Her name is Evelyn Barton," Clint grounded out, dropping his pretense of being light-hearted. "She's my long lost sister."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm getting ready to go on vacation tomorrow, so I just thought I'd warn you guys that I'm sure how often I will be able update this. I will as often as I can though. Happy fanfictioning to every one of my wonderful readers and reveiwers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Your sister?" Fury seemed shocked.

"Oh, don't pull the surprised act, Director," Clint hissed. "You knew all along she was alive and in the care of the Johnstons."

"Am I supposed to know the Johnstons?"

"Well, they were _your_ agents!" Clint answered.

Nick put a hand to his temple. He could already feel a headache coming. "How old are you, Miss Barton?" he asked as calmly as he could.

"Twenty-two, sir."

"Agent Barton, I think you've forgotten that I was not SHIELD's director twenty years ago. I was a senior agent, yes, but not director. That didn't happen for another few years." Fury answered carefully.

"And you still knew nothing about SHIELD placing an infant with a couple of their agents who were leaving the organization?" Clint had trouble believing such a thing hadn't been well known at the time.

"No, Agent Barton, I didn't," Fury snapped. He did not have time to deal with his agents questioning him about thing that happened before he was the director. "Now, I have a mission to discuss with you and Romanoff," he said. "Miss Barton, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room," he added. "And I'd great appreciate it if you could send Agent Romanoff in."

Evie nodded, recognizing when a subject was closed. "Yes, sir," she answered.

Clint, however, was not satisfied. "But, with all due respect, Director…."

Evie laid a hand on his arm to stop him. "It's okay, Clint," she smiled gently up at him. "We'll figure it all out once you're back."

"I'm not going." Clint answered flatly.

Fury's eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

"Director, I just found my sister whom I've been search for twenty years," he pleaded.

"And I will still be here when you come back," Evie piped up. "Clint, this is your job. The world needs you. Go and do your spy-hero thing, then we'll have bonding time."

"But…"

"No buts!" Evie poked him in the chest. "You just come back in one piece, you hear?" She gave him a quick hug. "I'll go get Nat." With that, she left Clint and Fury to have a staring contest for a few minutes.

"She seems to be quite the young woman," Fury finally commented.

"Yeah, she does," Clint answered. "Too bad I hardly know her."

"Barton, I told you, that all happened before I was director. I was not privy to everything my predecessor did."

Just then, Nat came in and carefully closed the door. "You called, Director?"

"Yes," Fury sighed. "I have a mission for the two of you. How do you feel about taking out a HYDRA mole in Paris?"

An hour later, Clint and Natasha were packing for their trip. Clint was just stuffing a few changes of clothes into his black duffle bag (they were only to be gone a week.) when he heard a knock on his door.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Robin Hood."

Clint grinned slightly, "Come on in, Princess." The door open slowly and Evie slipped in.

She gazed down solemnly at the bag in Clint's hand. "How long will you be gone?" she asked quietly.

"About a week."

"Can I ask where to?"

"It would be better if you didn't know, Sis."

Evie nodded slowly, her gazed still fixed on the bag. That was when Clint realized that she was fight back tears, trying to be strong for him. Dropping the bag back on the bed, he pulled her into a tight embrace, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"I'll be alright; I've got Nat as back-up," he whispered in her ear. "I'll be back before you know it."

"I know," she answered. "Doesn't make it any better right now."

Clint chuckled a little. "No, you've got that right, Lil' Sis," He pulled back so that he could look into her eyes. "but this is something we'll have to get used to."

"I know," Evie sighed. "Just promise me to be careful and to come home safe."

"I'll try, Princess, I'll try."

Evie and the Avengers were assembled in the lobby of the Tower to see Nat and Clint off thirty minutes later. Evie surprised Nat by enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Be careful, Nat," she said. "And keep an eye on him for me, please?"

Nat hugged the younger woman back. "Of course, Evie."

As Nat and Evie had their exchange, Clint pulled Steve aside. "I've got favor to ask, Cap," Clint began. "I know you're fond of Evie, so, I wondering if you could keep an eye on her for me while I'm gone."

Steve blushed slightly at Clint's off-hand comment, but readily agreed. 'Of course, Clint, It'd be a privilege," he answered.

Clint sighed in relief. "Thanks, Cap. I just want someone making sure she's ok."

"Of course. Safe travels, Clint." Steve clapped Clint shoulder reassuringly, as the archer turned to his sister. Clint opened his arms, and Evie instantly flew into them.

Please be careful!" she choked out. Clint could tell she was fighting back tears again. "I need my big, bad, assassin-Robin Hood brother to come back to me."

"I'll do my best," Clint answered, pulling back slightly. "Don't mope too much, Sis, I'll need my sassy lil' Princess-sister when I get back. We've got some catching up to do." Evie nodded into his shoulder.

"I say we do dinner out sometime," she commented, her word muffled by his shirt.

"Sounds great," Clint gently pulled away. "Take care of yourself, Sis."

"You too, Brother."

With that, Clint and Nat grabbed their bags and head out to the car that would take them to SHIELD headquarter for their flight out. Evie just stood there, hugging herself, fighting back the tears that threaten to overcome her.

Steve's heart felt so heavy to see her so upset. Before he realized what he was doing, he was reaching out to put an arm around her, but the moment he touched her, she whirled around and dashed to the elevator. Evie got in, hit the button for the Avenger floor, leaned against the wall and slid down it. Steve dashed toward the elevator, but all he see before the doors slammed shut was Evie sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest and her face buried in them.

Once on their floor, Evie clambered out of the elevator, ran into her room, locked the door and sank down beside her bed with her face buried in the duvet. She clutched something Clint slipped into her hand as he left; his SHIELD dog tags.

She was so scared. What if something happened to Clint? What if he was hurt? What if he did not come back? Evie did not think she could handle it if he did not return.

After a while, when she could cry no more, she raised her head to inspect the tags in her hand. Her fingers ran over the raised image of her brother's name: _Barton, Clinton J._ Beneath his name, a serial number and some other personal information was stamped. She carefully pulled the chain over her head, and slipped beneath the covers of her bed. She lay there, holding the tags tightly in her hand until sleep overcame her exhausted mind.

That was how Tony and Steve found her, once Tony had the guts to ask JARVIS unlock the door for them. Steve's heart nearly broke for Evie, seeing sleeping there with her finger wrapped around what he recognized as dog tags. He wanted so much to hold her, but could not bring himself to wake her to do it. He just brushed her hair away from her face instead pulled Tony out so that the little woman whom Steve was quickly growing attached to alone to sleep in peace.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone! Can you guys believe it? 71 faves and 145 followers! Thanks for your support soooooo much! I couldn't do this without it! ;)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Evie did not have the heart to leave her room for the rest of the day. Several times, she heard Steve or Tony knock on her door, begging admittance, she ignored them. In the evening all of them came, asking her to come out and eat, but She just could bring herself to get up and leave the safety of her room.

She just knew if they could tell how much her brother's leaving was affecting her, they would be exasperated or mad. Most of the people she knew did that when she was upset, so she assumed Tony, Bruce, and yes, even Steve would be the same. Oh, she knew that they would be understanding at first, but she could not believe that it would last forever. It never did.

That night, she finally drifted to troubled sleep curled up in the center of her bed, her fingers curled around Clint's tags.

Around, three in the morning, Steve woke suddenly to a small scream from the room next door. He jumped up, dashed to Evie's door, accidentally breaking the closing mechanism as he burst through. He found Evie curled up her bed, sobbing so hard that she had trouble catching her breath.

Steve quickly knelt by the bed and gently touched her shoulder. "Evie, what as it?" he asked softly. "Was it another nightmare?" Evie nodded. "Tell me about it?" he asked. She shook her head firmly, and turned over with her back to Steve.

"Evie, please?" The only response he received was the sounds of Evie trying to gulp down her sobs. It nearly broke his heart, but it was clear that Evie wanted to be alone. He so wanted to just hold her and tell her everything would fine, but he managed to refrain, though it took all of his will power and mental reminder to be a gentleman and not take advantage of her in this vulnerable state. Instead of giving in, he simply pressed his lips to her temple and left, slowly closing the door behind him with a prayer that maybe she would be willing to talk in the morning.

However, in the morning, Evie was very quiet and subdued. Steve missed the cheery humming he had grown accustomed to hearing from her as she cooked breakfast. As soon as she had eaten, she shut herself back up in her room.

"Anyone know what's wrong with Evie?" Tony asked. He had tried many times during breakfast to get Evie to talk or even just laugh, but all attempts ended in failure.

"She had another nightmare last night," Steve said heavy. "But she won't talk about it."

"She will when she's ready," Bruce said, laying a reassuring hand on Steve's shoulder.

"I know," Steve began. "but it just hurts to see her like this." He blushed ever so slightly, glazing down at his plate. "for me, anyway."

"It bothers all of us," Bruce answered. "but we can't force her."

Steve sighed heavily. "I know. I think I'm going down to the gym." Slowly he rose, put his dishes in the sink and went to get his workout equipment. Bruce went back down to the lab, but Tony went to find Evie. He knocked on her door, and Evie answered it with a silent, questioning look.

"Follow me," Tony motioned for her to come with him. He took to newly completed balcony just off what would be the "Common Room" floor for the Avengers. Standing side-by-side, they leaned on the rail, gazing out over the city. They just stood like that for a while before Tony finally broke the silence. "So, Steve tells me you had a nightmare last night."

Evie nodded and bit her lip, tears already spilling from her eyes. Suddenly, Evie felt the need to tell someone about her dream, or she would burst. "A helicopter landed on a newly finished roof of the Tower. Nat climbed out, but then, she turned and watched two other agents carry a stretcher out with a white sheet completely covering the person on it, like they do for casualties. She came to me and the guys with stretcher followed her. She told me it was Clint." At that point, Evie was overcome with a sob. She gripped the rail so tightly that her knuckled turned white.

"Oh, Evie." Tony ran hand down his face. He had no idea what to do with a sobbing female, so he just did the first thing that came to mind. With one arm, he pulled her into his side for a hug. "It's gonna be okay, Short Stuff," he told her. "Hawkeye more than take care of himself, and Nat is there to watch his back. The only way he could be better off is if I were there in my suit to help." Tony thought he heard a slight chuckle, but he might have been mistaken. Evie put her arms around Tony and let him rest his head on top of hers. "It's gonna be okay."

"I know, but I'm still so scared for him."

"Ooo, she does still have a voice," Tony quipped. "We were beginning to wonder."

"Tony," she groaned.

"What?" he asked. "it's true! We were, especially Steve. He's awfully _fond_ of you, you know."

Evie blushed profusely and release Tony. "I know." She hugged herself and look out to the horizon. "I care about him too, more than I probably should. It's just…I…can't—I mean—I'm not…." She bit her lip again. "I'm not over Charlie," she finally said. "I broke it off with him only a little over a month ago."

"Just how serious was it between you and this Charlie?"

"I'd known him since we'd moved here to New York." she answered. "Aunt Beatrice was expecting a ring anytime."

"Wow, that's pretty serious," Tony answered, gulping. "but you found him cheating and sent him packing?"

"Yeah," Evie sighed. "What else was I to do? He had seemed a lot like Steve: so sweet and gentlemanly; but then I found out he'd been going around with other girls off and on almost the entire four years we dated," she continued. "That's not something you get over in a month or two."

"You dated him for four years?" Tony asked in astonishment. That kind of commitment was rare in young couples anymore. His respect for the young women beside him went up quite a bit. "You're right, it's not something you get over very quickly, but I can guarantee that Cap will not be doing that."

"No, I can't imagine it, but it could something else," Evie said. "He might meet someone more exciting; a fellow agent that can work beside him, relate to what he's going through. I can't do that."

"No, but I really don't think that's the kind of girl that he wants," Tony answered. "I think he wants a girl that he can protect, look after, provide for, cherish. He doesn't want a comrade-in-arms. He's awfully old-fashioned about these things, you know." Evie nodded. Tony grasped her shoulders so that she was facing him and looked into her eyes. "You may not be able to kick bad guys into next week, you can be there when the bad guys are gone. You can be an anchor to ground him when the missions start to overwhelm him. Sometimes all we need at the end of the day is a loved one to hold us and tell us everything's okay." Tony said earnestly. "Now that, I know you can do." He pulled Evie back in for a quick hug before leaving her with her thoughts. "Just think about it, okay?"

Evie looked back out over the city and sighed. She should at least apologize for last night; she probably came across as rude. Pushing off from the wall, she went back down to the gym floor where she found Steve working on a punching bag.

Steve often used a punching bag and the rhythmic motions of his boxing to distress. He could think about a lot of things while he did it, and he often felt a lot of his tension disappearing when he was done.

Today, Steve was thinking about Evie. Knowing she was in pain, physical or emotional, put Steve on edge. He wanted to do something to take it away, but could think of no way of doing it. The more he thought about it, the more helpless he felt and the wilder his punches became until— _BAM_ —the punching bag went flying. Sand oozed out of the rip in the top as it landed in a corner. As he turned to get another, he spotted Evie standing near the door with wide eyes.

"Evie, are you alright?" he asked, concerned.

Evie nodded. "Are you?" she asked with concern. "That looked painful."

"Stings a little; it's nothing really." Steve shook his head. 'What's wrong?"

"Well," Evie began, twisting her hands nervously and biting her lip. Steve would have found rather cute if he was not so focused on finding out what was going on. "Um, I wanted to explain last night."

"It's okay," Steve answered quickly, "You don't need to. I understand that you need space."

"It's just I wasn't ready to talk about it," Evie gushed. "It had just happened, and it was so sc-scary, and-and seemed so….real, and….."

"Evie," Steve cut across her. "It's okay, when you're ready, I'm here."

"Do you have a minute now?"

"Of course." Steve sat down on nearby bench and motioned for her to join him. Evie sat down and told him everything about her dream, staring down at her hands which were still twisting in her lap.

When she was finished, he reached over and covered her hands with his own. "It's okay, we all have nightmares," he said, swallowing thickly. "I still dream about the day Bucky….."He ducked his head, swallowing hard again. "You're not alone," he finished, looking into her sad eyes and squeezing her hands. He tried to draw her into a hug, but she jumped up and away. "Evie?"

"I'm sorry, Steve, but I just can't." Evie sounded close to tears. "Ch-Charlie—he—"

"What about him?" Steve asked.

"He…well….he…..it's just…."

"Evie, you can't let him continue to get to you—"

"Says the guy still in love with his sweetheart from 70 years ago."

Steve shook his head. "I don't know I was really in love with Peggy or not, Evie. I didn't have that much time with her. Besides, she moved on; I'm trying to do same."

"Well it wasn't like that for Charlie and me," Evie cried in frustration. "We've know each other since high school! We dated for four years!"

"Four years?" Steve was stunned. He knew most girls didn't date a guy that long these days.

"If you asked Aunt Beatrice, we were practically engaged! She and most of our friends were expecting a ring any day!" Evie ranted, pacing in agitation. "I thought myself to be in love with him, and I believed he loved me! That's not something you get over in a few months!"

Steve could do nothing but stare. He had had no idea that it had been so serious between her and this Charlie. That, _that_...Steve could not even think of a bad enough word to describe this Charlie. Evie was the most gentle, sweet, tenderhearted, beautiful young woman Steve had ever met. To Steve, winning her heart would be to gain a priceless treasure. All Steve's pent-up anger and disgust for this Charlie magnified by a hundred fold. "That—that….. _cad_ ….." Steve rose, clenching his jaw and beginning his own restless pacing. "How _dare_ he?" he hissed. "How he _do_ that to dame like you? You're…."

"Steve!"Evie yelled above his rant. "It's okay—"

"No it's not! He had you, the most—"

"Steve, please!" Evie pleaded. "I just need time to work past it. Please?"

Steved gulped down his fury and unclenched his fist. "Of course," He gently took one her hands in his. "Whatever you need to put this… _man_ …..behind you, I'm willing to do." Slowly, he raised her knuckles to lips then let her hand go "I mean it, Evie."

His unbelievably blue eyes bore into her green-gold ones, and the look he gave her was so gently yet intense at the same time that Evie found that she could only meet his gaze for a few moments before lowering her eyes. She felt herself blush profusely.

Thank you, Steve, for understanding," she murmured.

"It's nothing," Steve answered unashamedly. "You are worth it."

* * *

 **I'm sure that this is a terrible place to stop, but I'm trying give you guys a little something to until I get back from vacation. I hope you enjoy it such as it is.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Evie left the gym feeling lighter in heart than she had felt in almost two days. She decided to go down to the labs to find Tony. She called out his name as she walked through the automatic sliding glass doors. She found him at a table with multiple holographic computer screens shining in front of him.

"Do you talk to Steve?" he asked without turning around.

"Yes, I did," she answered. "I explained everything."

"Good. Can you hold this for a minute?" He handed Evie a piece of machinery to keep still while he made adjustments on the wires coming from it.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Upgrade for my newest suit," Tony answered. "How did Steve take it?'

"Better than I'd hoped, actually," Evie replied. "He was really mad at Charlie, but he was very understanding overall."

"Told you." Tony took the machine from Evie and walked it over to another workbench and wipe his hands on a towel. "By the way, Doc has a question for you." Tony motioned to the other side of the lab where Evie could see Bruce working on something in a flask.

"Okay." Evie walked over to Bruce's side of the lab. She smiled as she watched him carefully measure out a chemical in a test tube and add it to the flask, causing the red liquid within to turn clear. She had not known him for long but already saw him as a sort of fatherly figure. "Bruce?" she called from a safe distance since she was not wearing any lab protection equipment. "Tony said you wanted to ask me something."

"Oh hi, Evie," Bruce said absently as he quickly typed in the test results into his computer. "Just a sec." When he was finshed, he turned to her. "What's up?"

"Tony said you had a question for me."

"Oh, yes, it's about tomorrow night's party."

"That's tomorrow?"

Bruce shook his head with grin. "Yeah, I know Clint wanted to take you, kinda like a date, but as siblings, of course," Bruce explained. "Since he's not here, was wondering if you'd let me escort you, unless someone else has already asked," he quickly added

"No, no one has," Evie answered. "I'd love that, Bruce!" She threw her arms around him much to his surprise. At first, he had been nervous at how she would react to finding out that he was the Hulk, but it had not fazed her in the least, and Bruce quickly came to see her almost as a daughter or niece. He grinned down at her softly.

"I'm glad; you sure you don't mind? I don't dance much."

"It's okay. I really don't know how to dance to the stuff that Tony will be playing."

"What kind of dances to you know then?" Bruce asked, his curiosity peaked.

"I know a basic minuet, couple of waltzes, the polka, the basic idea of swing, and the Jitterbug." Evie answered, with a laugh. "Older stuff than most people can stand."

"That's quite the repertoire."

"I like dancing." Evie blushed and grinned.

"Well, maybe you'll be able to talk me into one or two dances if something you know comes up." Bruce said good-naturedly.

"That'd be great, Doc." Evie said. "I'll let you get back to work now." She gave him a quick hug before heading back up to the common floor.

There, she found Pepper talking with and watching Steve making lunch. "Hi Evie!" Pepper smiled and motioned her over. "I was thinking we could go out looking for accessories to match the dresses we got last week for tomorrow night."

"Well, I'd say I'll just wear my pearls and black pumps with mine, but Aunt Beatrice as everything." Evie sighed. "I guess I'll have to at least get some shoes, huh?" Then, she suddenly winced. "Fiddlesticks!"

"What?" Steve asked confused.

"She's got the belt I was going to wear too."

"It's okay," Pepper answered. "We can find a new one. What do you say to heading out after lunch?"

Pepper and Evie returned in time for dinner from their shopping expedition. They came into the common floor smiling and deep in conversation about hair and makeup for the next night's party. Steve grinned; it was so good to see her smiling again. Her good mood seemed to continue through dinner, though he noticed there were times when she grew quiet and played with the dog tag chain around her neck.

Evie was still down and so scared for Clint, but she was trying hard to hide it. Everyone seemed less on edge when she did. She was so grateful for their understanding. They were supporting her in a way that she had never known before. Little touches and hugs from Pepper, Tony, and Bruce, and even the looks of empathy Steve constantly sent her way spoke volumes about the loyalty and close-knit friendship the Avengers offered Evie. She had never felt so cared about, (well, accept for Charlie, but she did not count that anymore.) and even though she was saddened right now, she was basking in the warmth and comfort that feeling gave her. It felt like….dare she call it….family? Evie was not sure if that was what it was, but it sure was the closest thing she had ever known to it.

The next day was a complete flurry of activity as she helped Pepper make last minute preparations for the party. Then, it was their turn to get ready. Because they did not want to rush, Pepper and Evie started two hours before they were supposed to meet the others downstairs to greet the guests. At 5:30, Tony, Bruce, and Steve were waiting near the doorway of the large "ballroom" for Pepper and Evie to come down.

Tony checked his watch. "Any minute, guys." He wore a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. Bruce nodded from where he leaned against the wall and Steve continued to pace. Bruce wore a green dress shirt with charcoal grey pants, button-down vest, and black bow tie. Steve wore a light grey 1940s styled suit with a light blue shirt and an American flag tie. (courtesy of Evie while out shopping. She had assured Steve that it was okay to wear to the semi-formal occasion as Tony's party.)

Steve could not wait to see Evie. He knew Bruce was "escorting" her, but he had never seen her dressed up for a more formal occasion. The elevator dinged and the two ladies stepped out.

"As lovely as ever, Pep," Tony greeted with an appreciative grin. The ginger was wearing a light blue sheath dress with pearl earrings and necklace, and white pumps. Pepper's signature simple yet elegant look was completed with a bun pinned on the back of her head.

Bruce grinned from his place and pushed off the wall toward the other lady. Steve was not sure what young celebrity had come down with Pepper, and then gasped when he realized it was Evie. She wore what Steve knew to be a 1950s dress; Tony kept try to bring him up to date and fashion had been included in their "lessons". The dress had short sleeves and a collar and was black with large white polka dots. A wide red belt emphasized the puffiness of the mid-calf length skirt and the tininess of Evie's waist. Red, peep-toe pumps incased her feet, and her hair was in a high ponytail with a few curly strands escaping around her face. Simple pearl studs and a match pearl necklace complete her adorably retro look.

"What do you think?" Evie shyly spun for the men.

"Delightfully old-fashioned, Short-Stuff."

"I think I would have stop at 'delightful' there, Tony," Bruce shook his head and grinned at his "date."

Steve's lips slit into a huge grin as he gently took her hand. "You look amazing, Evie. 'Old-fashioned', as Tony puts it, definitely suits you." He brought her hand to lips and she ducked her head, suddenly unable to meet his gentle, blue eyes. They seemed to want to convey so much more than what he said; more that Evie was not sure if she was ready for.

Instead, she murmured her thanks, and took Bruce's arm just as the first guest arrived.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Steve had wanted to ask to escort Evie so badly, but he knew it would not be a good idea considering the conversation they had had yesterday. Instead, he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she smiled shyly beside Bruce as they all greeted guests. Soon, the party was in full swing, with Tony's AC-DC blaring, of course. Steve's ears were relieved when the music finally change to something that sounded a lot like a waltz.

The soldier sat back nursing a drink as he watched swaying couples make their way across the dance floor. Sometime ago he had shed his suit jacket and rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. Something he had forgotten about Tony's parties was that they were boisterous and the room grew hot very quickly.

He grinned when he caught sight of Evie trying to teach Bruce to waltz. She must have been doing a good job of it because the pair soon whirling around the dance floor grinning and laughing at themselves. At the songs end, more rock and roll came on, and came over and plopped themselves down at Steve's table, snagging cups of punch on the way.

"I haven't done anything like that in years," Bruce panted happily.

"Good, I'm getting you out of your shell," Evie giggled. "It doesn't upset….the other guy….does it?"

"Nope," Bruce answered. "Surprisingly, I think he enjoyed as much I did."

"I'm glad." Just then, a slight drunk Tony came over and pulled Evie to her feet.

"Come on, Short-Stuff, have a dance with ol' Tony!" he cried.

"You know I can't dance to this stuff," she shouted at him over the loud music.

"It's easy, just copy me." He dragged her onto the dance floor where she mostly just laughed hysterically at Tony's "dancing" and gave a twirl every once in a while. When song was over, Tony guided her back to the table. "She's pretty good, Cap. You should take a turn around the room with her." He motioned to Evie.

Steve just shook his head. "I think she probably needs a break about now."

"Well, if he's not gonna dance with you, I think you should sing for us," Tony slurred slightly.

"Me? Sing?" Evie gasped.

"Yes!" Tony pointed at her. "I've heard you; you're a wonderful singer!" With that, he grabbed her hand.

"Tony—" Steve began.

"It's okay, Steve," Evie smiled. "There's no way that I can embarrass myself up there as badly as he will." She let Tony drag her over to a small platform with a microphone.

"Cut the music, JARVIS," Tony said. Everyone turned to see Tony on the platform and began cheering. "Ladies and gentleman, I want to introduce you to someone very special," he motioned to Evie. "This is Evie. The Avengers and I met her in the aftermath of the Battle. She's the sweetest little lady you'll ever meet; seriously, I don't think any of us can imagine the Tower without you now." Cheers and "awws" met his comment. "Now, folks, there's one little thing I've learned about Evie, besides that she can cook," he continued. "Seriously, she makes the best grilled cheese and tomato soup on the planet." The crowd laughed. "Anyway, one thing that I've learned is that she can sing. Evie, sing for us?

"But what should I sing?" Evie asked.

"Anything."

"Beyond the Sea?" she asked the audience. "That's pretty classic, I know." Cheers sounded once more. "Okay," Evie laughed. "JARVIS, please play an instrumental version of "Beyond the Sea." She stepped up to the mic and soon the room was under the spell of her pure sweet voice.

" _Somewhere, beyond the sea,  
Somewhere waiting for me,  
My lover stands on golden sands  
And watches the ships that go sailing._

 _We'll meet, I know we'll meet beyond the shore,  
We'll kiss just as before,  
Happy we'll be, beyond the sea,  
And never again I'll go sailing.  
Sailing, sailing, no more sailing."_

For a long moment, silence met Evie's performance, then applause broke out and soon cheers and bravos could be heard. Evie smiled widely, curtsied, and left the stage, making a beeline for Steve and Bruce's table.

About the time that she reached the table, the music suddenly came back, slow and romantic. Out of nowhere, a random guy was asked Evie to dance. Shyly, she took his hand and let herself be lead onto the dance floor. Steve and Bruce watched her dance with the stranger, proud as she maintained a respectable distance from her partner. If nothing else could be said for the Avengers, it could be said that they were protective of their own.

However, after a minute, the stranger seemed to have different ideas. He tightened his hold on Evie, drawing her closer. Her discomfort was instantly noticeable. She tried to put distance between them again, but he would have none of it. He pulled her against him, leaning down to whisper in her ear in a rather intimate fashion.

"You sounded like an angel up there," he slurred into her ear. It was then that Evie realized that he was drunk. "and so pretty," he rambled on, trying bury his nose in the crook of her neck. Evie quickly tried to pull away, but the man had a strong hold.

Seeing her struggle, Bruce and Steve were on their feet.

"I'm gonna teach that—" Bruce started angrily.

"Let me," Steve said. "We don't want the other guy to show up."

"You're right," Bruce sighed. "I'm sure you can take care of him."

"With pleasure," Steve answered thorough clenched teeth. In only a few strides, he crossed the dance floor and tapped the man shoulder. "May I cut in here?" he asked with false innocence.

"Get your own girl, dude," the man slurred. "We were just having fun here."

"Miss Evelyn has been struggling against you for the last two minutes. I don't think she's having much fun." Steve replied. "I suggest you let her go."

"Beat it, dude."

Steve's face hardened and his eyes turned steely. "I said let her go," he said in a deadly calm voice. The man ignored Steve.

"Let me go!" Evie grunted as she finally stomped down on his foot hard.

"You—!" the stranger called out, taking a swipe at Evie.

Steve stepped between them. "Turn around and disappear, and I won't mention this incident of you harassing Mr. Stark's guest to the man himself," he said. "Otherwise, I'll have to report you're unseemly behavior."

"You wouldn't dare!"

Steve drew himself up to his full height. "Try me." Sizing up Steve's massive size, he decided to not to push his luck and he left, but not without throwing dirty looks at the pair over his shoulder.

Evie let out a sigh of relief and buried her face into Steve's chest. He held her and lead her back to Bruce, who took Evie into his arms.

"How I want to strangle that devil!" the doctor murmured angrily.

"Don't!" Evie gasped. "This would be terrible place for a Hulk-Out."

"I know," Bruce replied heavily. "that's the only thing keeping me from doing it."

Steve watched Evie bury her face in Bruce's shoulder. "Bruce, why don't you take Evie up to bed?" he suggested. "It's after eleven anyway." Bruce nodded.

"Thanks Steve." Evie quickly hugged the soldier. "You seem to have a knack of saving me."

"It was my pleasure to defend you, Evie," Steve answered. "I promise you, that I would look after you. I also promised Clint that I would take care of you while he's gone." Evie smiled and nodded, letting Bruce lead her back up to her room.

"You gonna be okay?" Bruce asked as they reached her door.

"I was a little shaken, but I'll be okay, I think, thanks to you and Steve," she answered, hugged him tightly. Bruce pulled her close, resting his head on her's.

"We would never let anything happen to you."

"I know. Thanks, Bruce."

"Good night, Evie. Call if you need anything."

"Okay" Evie released Bruce, brushing a quick kiss to his cheek, and slipped into her room. She quickly changed into her pajamas and slipped between the cover, sinking into fragmented dreams of dancing and strange men.


	17. Chapter 17

**I'mmmmmmmmm BACK, PEOPLES! Had an amazing vacation in Colorado. It was absolutely gorgeous there! So, back to writing for my amazing readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"So pretty." Evie was back in the arms of the man at the party. She pushed away roughly, and tried to hide in the crowd. However, someone caught her by the waist, and Evie raised her eyes to find it was the man again. She pushed away again and nearly lost her footing. Someone caught her, but it was him. Everywhere she turned _he_ was there, reaching for her.

"Steve! Bruce!" she cried out. "Steve! Help me!" The man came closer with a leer on his face that made Evie's blood run cold. She tripped as she backed up, causing her fall backwards. She continued to scoot away, but he kept coming closer. "Steve! Please, help! " She screamed. Suddenly, Charlie stepped out of the crowd that seemed to not notice what was going on.

"Your hero, Steve, won't help you, Evelyn," he sneered. "Why would he? There's nothing special about you; you're too simple, too innocent to catch the eye of man like the Captain. He needs a woman who's as tough and strong as he is." He laughed humorlessly. "You can barely fend off a drunk guy! Pathetic!"

"He promised! He promised Clint that he would look after me." Evie answered.

"Promises are easily broken when those they are made to are gone, Evie," Charlie leered. "How naïve are you, Evie?" The strange man came closer. At this point, Evie had backed herself into a corner, literally.

"No!" she cried tears streaming down her face. "He promised! Steve! Please, Steve!" Both men just laughed. Evie closed her eyes and raised her arms to defend herself. "No!"

Hand gripped her shoulders and shook her. "No, Steve, help me!" she cried out, trying to fight off the hands.

"Evie!" Her name was called, sounding as if it came from a great distance. "Evie, it's okay!"

"Steve!"

"I'm here, Evie! It's okay!" the voice grew closer and clearer. "Everything's okay!" Evie finally opened her eyes and they locked with crystal blue ones.

"Steve?" Suddenly, the party room melted away into her bedroom. The bedside lamp was one and Steve was leaning over her, lightly gripping her upper arms.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Steve had been woken from his room next door by her cries. He bolted upright in his bed hearing her scream. Then he heard her calling his name. His heart twisted painfully as he tossed his covers aside and dashed into her room. He found her curled up in ball, cowering in the corner of her own bed.

"No! He promised! Steve!" he heard her mumble. His heart gave painful throb as he realized she was genuinely calling out for him in her nightmare. He gently shook her shoulders, trying to wake her from whatever horror that was haunting her dreams. "No, Steve, help me!" she cried.

"Evie!" he answered earnestly. "Evie, it's okay!" She continued to struggle, still calling his name. "I'm here, Evie! It's okay, everything's okay." Suddenly she sat up a little, her eyes popping open. Their eyes met, Evie still tense from her dream.

"Steve?" Her voice was tentative and weak. It was as if she doubted if he was really there, and it nearly broke his heart.

"I'm here, Evie," he answered "I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you, I promise." Evie collapsed from her partly upright position back into her pillows, tears still running down her face. She felt large, gentle hands cup her face and thumb away her tears.

"It was _him_ , everywhere I looked _he_ was there, chasing me!" Evie sobbed.

"The guy from last night?" Steve asked.

"Y—yes. Then—then, Ch-Charlie was there gloating over me, w—watching it all happen," she choked out before she put her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of it. "I kept calling for help, but no—no one came." Steve held her close and sat down on the edge of her bed, pulling her into his lap as he did. Where he got the boldness and courage to do so, however, Steve had no idea. He just sat there holding her, letting her cry into his pajama shirt as he continued to assure her that everything was alright and combed his fingers through her tangled curls.

Eventually, she quieted and pulled away to look up at him. "Thank you for being here," she said. "but why would you do this? Why did you come in here at, like, three in the morning?"

"You called for me," he answered honestly. "of course I came."

"But you could tell I was just dreaming, right?"

Steve hugged her close once more. "yes, but I care about you a lot. I could tell you needed someone, so I came. If Clint were here, he'd beat me to it, of course."

"Of course," Evie smiled slightly. "He'd come through the vents though, instead of the door."

Steve grinned. "He would." Looking down at her, he found her resting her head against his shoulder and her eyes fluttering closed. He smiled soft at her; she looked peaceful andso beautiful resting there in his arms. His chest suddenly felt oddly tight and he did not want to leave. He just wanted to hold her all night. However, his chivalry prevailed. He shook off the feeling and slipped her back under her covers pressing a kiss in her hair as he laid her head on the pillow. Just then, the door opened.

Steve jerked around to see Clint standing in the doorway. "Rogers? What are you doing in here?" Clint asked. "It's three thirty!"

"She was having a—"

"Clint?" Suddenly a drowsy Evie was throwing herself into her brother's arms. "I though you are going to be gone a week," she commented into his shoulder.

"We were," he answered. "But the info was bad. There was nothing there. So, we're back early."

"I'm so glad," Evie gushed, then pulled back to look Clint over. "and you're both okay?"

"Yes, Princess, we're fine. Now, why are the two of you up so late?"

Both Steve and Evie blushed a brilliant red. "I had a nightmare," Evie confessed. "He woke me up and helped me calm down."

"Are you okay?" Clint asked, full of concern. Evie grinned slightly.

"I am now."

"Okay, then I'll see you in the morning, Sis." Clint hugged her again and let her get back in bed. "Come on, Rogers. I want to talk to you."

"Good night, Steve." Evie called gently.

"Good night, Evie." Steve answered before following Clint out into the hallway. "I promised I didn't do anything… _forward_." Steve began. "It's just that she was screaming and-"

"It's okay, Cap," Clint said calmly. "I'm not upset with you."

"You're not?"

"No, you were taking care of her like I asked you to," Clint answered. "Besides, there's not a better guy out there for my sister than you, Rogers." Clint turned to go to his room. "However, you break her heart the way this Charlie has, I'll be more than just upset with you, got it?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The next morning found Steve and Clint in the gym early in the morning in spite of the late, or the rather early hour really, that they had been up till. Steve had just come back from his sunrise run and was getting to have a go at his punching bags.

"Thanks for being understanding about last night, Clint," he said as he watched Clint's archery practice.

"No prob, Cap," Clint answered as he let an arrow fly. "Like I said, you doing what I asked you to do: you were looking after her in my place." He turned and looked Steve in the eye. "and the other thing I said too. Besides Bruce and Tony, there isn't another guy out there that I would trust around Evie. And I think Evie might have feelings for you too. It's as clear as day that you care about her."

"I don't know, she still getting over Charlie."

"Why she's still hung up on him, is beyond me." Clint shook his head.

"They dated for four years, Clint," Steve explained. "She told me the day before yesterday. She said that they were all expecting a proposal from him at any time."

Clint stared. "You're kidding!"

"That's not the worst of it," Steve heaved a sigh. "He had been…uh…. _messing around_ ….with other girls the whole time."

"That….that…." Clint began pacing in agitation. He looked ready to kill someone.

"I know, I want to beat him to a pulp too," Steve said. "but she asked that we just give her time to get over it."

"What's there to get over? He used her!" Clint cried.

Steve shrugged "I think it's not that she's still attached to him so much as she now doesn't know if she can trust guys anymore."

Clint rubbed his face with his hand. "That... _punk!_ Let's run up for breakfast before I go find this Charlie and turn him into an archery target." He sighed. "Thanks for telling me all of this, Cap. It explains a lot."

Steve nodded and grabbed his gym bag before joining Clint in the elevator. On the common floor, they smelled eggs and bacon cooking. Heading to the kitchen, they found Evie already up, dressed, and making breakfast.

Hearing them enter, she grinned over her shoulder at them. "How do you boys feel about southwest omelets and bacon for breakfast?"

"Smells amazing, Sis!" Clint hugged her from behind and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"What makes them 'southwest' omelets?" Steve asked as sat down at the table.

"I add this wonderful picante I found a farmer's market a few blocks down the street along with a little cilantro and black beans, and, ta-da, you have a Tex-Mex style eggs." Evie explained.

"Sounds interesting," Steve answered. "I don't think I've had anything particularly 'Tex-Mex'."

"No, I doubt you had much of that here in New York seventy years ago," Evie laughed. Steve smiled back. It was so good to see her back to her happy self. Just then, Tony ambled in, still in pajamas.

"What's cookin', Short-Stuff?" he yawned. "Breakfast, I hope."

"Omelets and bacon, Tin Man" Evie answered. "If you ask really nice, I might make you some too."

"It's too early for sass," Tony complained as he plopped down in a chair.

"Ooo, something smells wonderful." Pepper walked in dress for a day in the office in a white suit and trousers, a pale pink blouse, and white heels. She was closely followed by Nat who was in black sweats and a black tee shirt with M&M characters on it. Tony raised an eyebrow at it.

"What?" she shrugged. "I'm a girl; I like my chocolate."

"Right….." he nodded sarcastically. "Where's my eggs, Evie?"

"Demanding this morning, huh?" Evie raised her own brow at him. "Yours comes after Steve's and Clint's."

"Why?" Tony demanded. "Because they're your brother and boyfriend?"

Evie colored brightly. "No, because they were up first," she answered. "And I don't have a boyfriend, Tony, and you know it."

Tony shot a look of fake sympathy to Steve. "So sorry, Capsicle." Steve just blushed and shook his head as Evie slid a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Turning she filled another plate and handed to across the table to Clint.

"Thanks, Sis," Clint said with a smile. "By the way, I thought maybe the two of us could go out for lunch today and catch up."

Evie grinned broadly. "I'd like that."

"Good, I know a great little café not far from here that has amazing apple pie."

"Clint, I thought we were going for lunch, not desert!" Evie laughed at him

"We are, but I'm planning ahead." Clint gave her an innocent face.

Nat shook her head from the door way. "Hawk, you're not fooling anyone with that face."

"Aw, come on!"

Evie laughed. "It's too innocent. When any you boys gave a face like that, I know that you're planning something."

"Even me?" Tony gave a fake gasp. Evie laughed again as she placed eggs and bacon in front of him and Pepper.

"Definitely you!"

Tony turned to Pepper in mock offence. "I tell you, Pep, I can't get any respect, not even in my own tower."

"Which is still in shambles," Nat quipped as she received her breakfast from Evie and sat down.

"For your information, it'll be done in two weeks, with the help of my construction bots." Tony defended. "In fact, we need for you each to have a meeting with the architect on the designs of your personal floors over the next few days. Pep and mine is today." Everyone nodded. Bruce then decided to stumble in, still in his pajamas as well. He just smiled groggily as Evie slid his breakfast in front of him with kiss on his cheek.

A few minutes later, Clint and Nat rose. "We have to head to headquarters and debrief," Clint told Evie. "I'll call when I'm on my way back for you."

"Okay," Evie hugged him tightly. "Have fun."

Nat scoffed. "Fun? Fun is not even in Fury's vocabulary."

"Doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"That's what I keep saying," Clint replied, then frowned. "Fury doesn't seem to appreciate it."

"No, kidding," Nat rolled her eyes. "Come on, Hawkeye, we're going to be late." She grabbed the sleeve of his purple hoodie and started pulling him toward the elevator.

"See you later, Sis!" he called over his shoulder as he tried to keep up with Nat. Steve shook his head at the pair and returned to his breakfast.

"More eggs, Steve?" Evie asked, seeing his nearly empty plate.

"Yes, please," he answered. "they were great."

"Good idea, Spangles," Tony piped up. "Sample her cooking before pursuing a relationship."

Pepper smacked his arm. "Tony!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

Later that afternoon, Evie was in the living room reading one of her favorite books, _The Hobbit._ Over JARVIS's sound system, the movie soundtrack played softly. Clint peeked around the edge of the doorframe and grinned. She was sitting in one of the chairs sideways, with her back against one arm and her legs dangling over the other.

"Hey, Princess," He said. "You ready for lunch?"

Evie looked with a huge smile on her face. "You're back! What happened to calling?"

"I did, but I suspect that someone was a little too engrossed in a book to hear their phone."

Evie grinned guiltily and told JARVIS to turn the music off. "Let me grab a jacket and my purse." She dashed back to her room, grabbed the items and came back to find Clint waiting by the elevator.

"It's a nice day out so I thought we'd walk," Clint took Evie's hand. "The restaurant isn't far."

"Okay."

The rest of the afternoon was a happy blur of eating then going for a long walk through Central Park, just catching up, sharing childhood stories, her and Clint just getting to know each other.

Neither one noticed the shadow that trailed them most of the day. Clint had a feeling of being watched a few times, but he could never find anything suspicious.

"Target identified, will keep under watch, over." The shadowy figure whispered into an ear piece.

"Good job, keep an eye on the target until instructed otherwise."

"Understood."

* * *

 **Sorry this is short, but I'm back to a full work day, so I don't have much time for writing. I promise to keep updating as frequently as I can.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Evie and Clint returned around four o' clock in the afternoon, all smiles and laughter. They came out of the elevator with Evie's arm around Clint's waist and his arm draped over her shoulder. Steve, who was just coming out of the kitchen, grinned at the pair. He had never seen Clint smile so much.

Honestly, they were all worried about him right out the battle. He had been very much affected by the fact that Loki had been able to get in head and use him. Steve could tell that there times when Clint mind would drift back to that fact, but when Evie came in the room, it was if her presence chased away her brother's demon. Finding his sister seemed to have given him an anchor that kept him from straying too far into his past.

"You two have good afternoon?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, it was great," Clint answered. "Went for lunch, then a long walk around Central Park. You should try it sometime."

Steve blushed ever so slightly at the hidden meaning in Clint's comment.

"What should Cap try?" Tony came in just then.

"Taking a pretty girl to lunch, then on a walk around Central Park," Clint answered, grinning down at Evie who blushed.

"Ooo, good idea, Hawkeye," Tony clapped Clint's shoulder. "You should try it sometime. Maybe it would loosen you up a bit."

Steve just shook his head at his two teammates.

"Speaking of good ideas, the consultant for the Tower reconstruction wants to see you and Evie today," Tony told Clint. "They need to sketch out the plans for your floors."

"A whole floor seems excessive for one person," Evie comment. "What on earth am I gonna do with a whole floor?

"You'll figure something out I'm sure," Tony smirked at her. "Clint your turn is now; Evie's is after dinner.

Clint rolled his eyes. "Okay, keep out of trouble," he told Evie.

"When have I ever gotten in trouble?" Evie asked innocently.

"There's always a first time," Clint called over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Evie grabbed a pillow from a nearby chair and threw it a Clint's retreating back as he laughed at her indignation.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by in a flurry of training exercises at SHIELD headquarters for Steve, Clint, and Nat, and final touches on the new Tower construction. However, tonight was the big reveal where Tony going to show off the new Tower with its new name, the Avengers Tower. Of course, Tony made it a fairly formal event with half of New York and the press invited. At least it seemed like half of New York was there that night.

The men meet the ladies down in the lobby about an hour before the presentation. The men were all in dark suits, Tony in a black bow tie, Bruce in a green one, Clint in purple one, and Steve in his American flag necktie. Pepper came down in her white suit, champagne blouse, and gold accessories. Nat was in a black sleeveless sheath dress and matching pumps. Evie arrived in a wine red dress that reminded Steve very much of the dress Peggy had worn in the bar during the war. Her hair was half pinned up similarly to the way girls in his day had.

Steve could not help but smile as he watched Evie greet her brother, straightening his tie and smoothing the front of his suit. Clint hated wearing dress clothes; everyone knew it. Evie had had convince him earlier that day that his Hawkeye gear was not appropriate for the event.

"Look at that! You clean up pretty good, Robin Hood," Evie teased, as she reached up to fiddle with his crooked bow tie. Clint chuckled to himself as he let her adjust the tie.

"Maybe, but you look fabulous," he winked down at her.

"No more than the others," she argued, brushing at nearly invisible wrinkles and lint on his suit.

"I still think I have the best lookin' date tonight," Clint replied. He took her hand and tucked it through his arm, kissing her cheek. Evie ducked her head shyly, grinning at him.

"Everyone here?" Tony asked. "All Avengers assembled?" Evie rolled her eyes at his choice of words. "What?" he asked. "Anyway, it's show time people! Smile for the cameras!" With that, they walked out into a crowd to screaming fans and flashing paparazzi cameras.

Evie stayed close to Clint the whole time Tony made his speech and waited in anticipation for the official "lighting up" the Tower. (Tony had intentionally keep the whole think dark until the right moment.)Tony counted down to ten and threw the switch. The power came on floor by floor up the tower, the windows lighting up level by level until it reached the top where the new sign lit up for the world to see: Avengers Tower. The crowd went wild cheering as Tony rock music blared over the loud speakers.

So jubilant was the celebration that no one noticed the shadowy figure at the back of the crowd silently taking it all in. It spoke into a cell phone. "Target is definitely connected. Course of action, over?"

"Keep to the plan, over,"

"Very good, sir."

"And don't fail me like the last agent on this case. I have high expectations for you, Thomson."

"Charlie" Charles Thomson grinned. "I won't fail you, sir, trust me."


	22. Chapter 22

**_EKKKKK!_ I have 129 favs and over _200_ follows for this! And over 100 reviews! Thank you my wonderful, splendid, marvelous readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Movie night in my floor tonight!" Evie announced at dinner three days after the Avengers Tower debut. Placing a small glass jar in the center of the table "Everyone put your vote for a movie in the jar and we will draw one to see which one we watch," she added. Because she knew the Avengers loved movie nights, she had added a theater room on her floor. She had had a ton of room left over after she had planned out her floor, so she used some of it to create an old-timey mini-movie theater including a projector for the films and a two short rows of vintage movie theater seats she had found at an antique store across town.

After everyone put a slip of paper with their choice movie title in the jar, Evie shook it up and pulled on out. "Wizard of Oz it is, folks!" she announced happily.

Tony shook his head. "That was your doing, wasn't it, Spangles?"

"What?" Steve asked the room in general. "It's a good movie!"

Evie patted his shoulder with a laugh. "Yes, it is, Steve, it's a very good movie."

"Oh, you were in cahoots with him!" Tony pointed an accusing finger at her.

"Was not!" she retorted. "But I'm glad it was his choice. Knowing you, you put in some R-rated movie."

"So what if I did?"

"I told you my theater rule: no horror, no super-bloody-super-full-of-swearing action or war movies, and nothing worse than PG-13," Evie stated. "Besides, it's been decided: We're watching The Wizard of Oz tonight. If you want to be a sour puss, that's your problem," she shrugged. "So, extra butter popcorn or cheesy popcorn?"

"Extra butter!" Nat piped up.

"I say butter, too," Bruce added.

"Me three!" Clint said.

"So, is extra butter okay with everyone?"Evie asked. When she received no opposition, she turned leave the "common floor". Since having one proven a good way for the Avengers to connect Tony had added one under His/Pepper's, Hawkeye's, and Evie's but above Steve's, Nat's, and Bruce's. It included a state-of-the-art gym for sparring, a locker room for all their gear, conference room for mission planning and large "living room/kitchen" for sharing meals and relaxation together.

"Everyone meet on my floor at eight for a special showing of The Wizard of Oz," Evie smiled over her shoulder.

Steve slipped her a playful salute, "Yes, ma'am." He grinned back at her.

As soon the elevator doors shut on Evie, Tony turned to Steve. "Got one question for your, Spangles,"

"Yes, Tony?" Steve sighed.

"When on earth are you gonna ask that girl out already?"

Steve sobered and swallowed. "When I know she's ready to move on."

Clint leaned forward. "I think she's more ready than she's willing to admit," he reasoned. "She's the type that is going to wait for you to make the first move," he added. "And it doesn't need to be fancy or anything. Just take her for a walk to start with, maybe get ice cream."

"You do want to take her out, right?" Tony interjected.

"Of course," Steve answered immediately. "I want to more than anything, but relationships are about putting the other first. I'm not going to be selfish and force there to be something between us. I'll ask her when I get some hint that's she wants it too."

"Oh, the noble knight-in-shining-armor stuff is coming off in waves," Tony moaned. "Just go ask her. The worst she could do is say no."

"Seriously, Tony's right," Clint answered. "Just ask her. I think it will actually help her to forget Charlie. If she gives too much grief, you can always say we put you up to it," he shrugged

"I think about it, okay?" Steve conceded. "I just don't want to rush things."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Trust me, you're not."

All during the movie, Steve's mind kept drift back his conversation with Tony and Clint. He wanted to ask her out more than anything else, but he was afraid Evie was not ready for that yet. Sometimes, he thought maybe she was, but she would say to do something that made him doubt. He glanced down at her. She was sitting between him and Clint. As if sensing his gaze, she glanced up at him with a smile; the soft, sweet one that made his heart race and pound, yet melt at the same time.

Was she ready to move on? Should he ask her out? Questions whirled around his mind for the rest of the evening and plagued him when he when to bed after the movie.

The next morning he was getting ready to go for his run when he remembered that he left his running shoes on the common floor after his run the day before. Getting in the elevator, he punched the button for the common floor. The door dinged open and he walked out to find that, even though the sun was barely up, someone was already on the "living room". He grabbed his sneakers out from under one of the couches and walked over. Evie, already dressed, stood facing the large picture window and gazed out over the city.

"Evie?" he called softly. "You alright?"

"I had another dream," she answered without emotion. "about you and the other Avengers. Hydra had captured us and had been interrogating all of you."

"Oh Evie, I'm sorry," Steve began but Evie stopped him.

"That wasn't the worst of it," she continued. "we were in a dark room. All of you were lined up in front of me, on your knees, with your hand tied behind your back. Then Charlie walked in the room, handed me a gun and said I had to shot one of you. I refused and he put another gun to my head. I said no and threw the gun across the room. The last thing that happened before I woke was a big bang right in my ear."

Steve did not say anything; what was there to say? In a dream or not, Evie had risked her life to save all of theirs. He stepped forward, dropping his shoes on the floor, and engulfed her in a hug from behind. However she did not react at first. She just stood there with her arms at her side, staring out the window.

Finally, Steve spoke. "Hey, talk to me."

His voice seemed to break some kind of reverie she was in. "It's just…i-it seemed so…..real. I—I could smell th—the musty room….and…hear floorb—boards creak…and…."

Steve could tell she was in some kind of shock. "Hey, it okay. It's not real. It was just a dream," Steve whispered in her ear. Suddenly, Evie turned in his arms to burying her face in his chest, her arms circling him as far as they could go with her hands gripping the back of his shirt, and her breathing labored as she tried to hold back sobs. Steve adjusted his arms around her and held her closer as she tried to calm down. When she finally pushed slightly away, she tried to smile at him, but pretty much failed. He gazed down at her, his heart aching her comfort her. "You know what, come for a walk with me. It will help clear your head." He found himself saying before he could stop it from leaving his mouth. To his surprise, Evie nodded. "Just let me get my shoes on," he added.

Five minutes later, they were strolling towards through Manhattan with the sun trying to peek at them over the surrounding skyscrapers. Neither one said anything. When Evie started to shiver in the early morning chill, Steve pulled off his hoodie (A US Army one that had the Army logo and the phrase "Army Strong" on it. Tony had given to him as joke.) and handed it to her. She silently pulled it over her head. The tail fell several inches below her hips and the sleeves completely covered her hands.

Steve smile slightly at the sight of the young woman beside him. There was something heart-warming about seeing her hugging herself in his hoodie, her eyes closed as a breeze brushed past them, tugging tendrils of her ebony curls across her face. Finally, they reached Central Park just as the sun came up. As if in silent accord, they drifted toward a tree just off the sidewalk and sat down under it, their backs to the truck.

"Thanks for bringing me out here," Evie finally said.

"It's nothing," Steve said. "I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to help you put your past behind you."

"It still means the world to me, " Evie answered. "so, thanks, Soldier Boy." Steve quirked an eyebrow at the nickname. "What?" Evie asked. "I gave one to everyone else. Besides, isn't that what they would call you guys back in the day?"

Steve chuckled and shook his head. "Yes, it is."

"Good," Evie smiled slightly. "So, Tony's 'Tin Man', Pepper is 'Pepperoni', Nat's 'Red' or 'Ninja', Bruce is 'Doc', Clint's 'Robin Hood', and you're 'Soldier Boy'." She nodded with satisfaction. "Oh, and I do occasionally call JARVIS, 'Data'."

Steve grinned. "Honestly, there's not one else in the world I'd rather call me, 'Soldier Boy'." Evie blushed and looked down at her lap.

Steve had not planned on asking, but he suddenly felt that if he did ask the question burning on his lips, heart just might burst. "Would you give me that privilege? Will you let me be your soldier?"

Evie's eyes flew up to meet his. She held them for several seconds, search for answers. Was he really asking what she thought he was?

Steve looked down into her breathtaking gold-green eyes, willing for her see in him the answer he knew she was looking for.

Evie lowered her eyes again. The answer was yes, he was asking exactly what she thought he was; it was as clear as day in his compassionate blue eyes. But was she ready for this? She thought back over the last few weeks. She had found the family that she had never known, and had found in Steve Rogers the close companion that she never dreamed she would find. When she was with him, all her past and troubles seemed to melt away. She could be herself with no qualms whatsoever. He protected and comforted her in ways that no one else ever had. She looked back up at him, his face full of longing and hope. He was serious; he wanted to be with her. Biting her lip, she took one last moment to make up her mind before throwing her arms around his neck.

Steve was surprised at first, but he quickly returned the hug, his heart soaring with hope. He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye. "Be my best girl?" he asked softly with a grin.

"Yes!" Her face broke out in a wide grin that made Steve heart race with joy. He pulled her back to him tightly, never wanting that moment to end.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The walk home that morning was like a dream for Steve and Evie. The sun was just peeking his head over the skyscrapers of the city, a breeze whirled happily around them and the birds seemed to chirping the news to each other with gusto. They talked quietly together as they made their way back to the Tower. At one point, their steps had drifted closer and closer until they bumped into each other. Blushing and smiling shyly, Steve then offered Evie his hand. Blushing just as much and grinning with equal shyness, she slipped her small hand into his. He gently squeezed her hand and they continued back to the Tower, not letting each other's hand go, even when they flashed their ID badges at the security guard on duty that morning.

In the elevator, Evie instantly reached out and pushed the button for her floor. Steve shot her a questioning look. "I made you lose out on your run today. The least I can do is cook you breakfast," she answered. "Figured you wouldn't say no to a repeat of the omelets."

Steve grinned and shook his head. She already knew him pretty well. "I didn't _lose out_ on the run; I chose to not do it," he answered. "You are a lot more important," he continued, smiling. "but you're absolutely right; I wouldn't say no to your eggs."

"Good," Evie grinned and nodded in satisfaction. "I have a whole cartoon of them; I think I'll have you covered."

At that, Steve laughed. Because of his serum, his metabolism was significantly greater than other peoples, meaning he ate more at meals and ate more often than the others did. However, Evie somehow always managed to make enough when she cooked for everyone to satisfy even him. "I sure you do; you always do."

Just then the elevator door dinged open and they stepped out into Evie's living room. Steve grinned widened. Tony's consultant had brought pictures of everyone's floor as the workers and decorators progressed on each one for Tony and Pepper to see. Everyone had gotten a kick out of Evie's because nearly every room had a different style. The living room made him think of a prairie house for some reason. The sofa and chairs were soft tan corduroy with throw pillows of denim and various floral calico prints. A clearly homemade quilt was draped over the back of one chair. The coffee table and fireplace (she had a gas fireplace) mantle appeared to be built of weathered timber. Over the mantle a large red, worn barn star was hung, and a vase of dried wildflowers and a framed picture of the Avengers (minus Thor, he had not come back from Asgard yet) plus Evie and Pepper graced the mantle itself. Hardwood flooring was everywhere, except her bedroom, the bathrooms and the kitchen, where they were headed.

In the kitchen, the wood floor became the large black and white tiles of a 1950s diner. All of her major appliances were either cherry red or silver, matching the red and chrome Formica counter and kitchen table. Her cabinets were painted white to keep the room from looking too dark. Simple white china plates and replicas of vintage Coca-Cola glasses stood on the table. Various retro 40s and 50s posters added color to the white walls, including an Uncle Sam war poster, a Rosie the Riveter, and a couple of Norman Rockwell's _Saturday Evening Post_ covers.

"Make yourself at home," Evie said, instantly making her way to the fridge and pulling a large carton of eggs out.

"Okay," Steve answered, walking in behind her, opening the fridge again, and fishing out the bacon. "You have a second frying pan?" he asked with grin.

"Well, yes, but helping me cook wasn't what I meant," she answered.

"Please?" Steve pleaded. "You know I won't burn it or anything."

Evie glanced up at him to find his crystal blue eyes looking down at her with something of a puppy dog look that made her heart do a flip-flop in her chest. "Well…." she pretended to be thinking it over. "Okay," she finally answered. "you can do the bacon, and the toast, if you want. The other skillet is under the counter." He grinned widely, and pulled out the pan his was looking for.

They worked side by side, each anticipating what the other would need next, never realizing that they were the topic of a discussion on another floor of the Tower.

 **On the Common Floor**

"What's the matter, Tony?" Pepper came in the kitchen where everyone was huddled in a circle with cups of coffee in his or her hand.

"Capsicle and Short Stuff are late." Tony answered.

"Well, it's Saturday. Maybe they are sleeping in for a change."

"Evie, maybe," Clint answered. "but not Steve. He goes on a sunrise run every morning except Sundays without fail."

"He _is_ usually in here making coffee before the rest of us get in here." Bruce added.

"Where could they be?" Tony asked the room in general. Suddenly, he shot a look at Clint. "You don't think…."

"No, Steve is _way_ too much of a gentleman for that," Pepper interrupted him. Clint shot Tony a look that would kill.

Nat rolled her eyes and hopped of the counter where she and Clint were perched. "JARVIS, where are Captain Rogers and Evie?" she asked the ceiling.

"In Miss Barton's kitchen, Miss Romanoff," JARVIS answered.

"What are they doing?" Tony instantly asked causing Clint to glare daggers at him again.

"It would appear that they are cooking breakfast. Eggs and bacon to be precise."

"That's it?" Tony replied.

"Yes, sir. Where you expecting something else?"

"No, we weren't," Clint answered quickly, shaking his head. The places Tony's mind got stuck in sometimes scared him. "Thanks for the heads up, JARVIS."

"Well," Nat grinned. "It's not a date, but it's closer."

Clint was now grinning from ear to ear. "Considering it's Cap we're talking about here, it's pretty darn close."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Did you get enough?" Evie asked as she forked the last of her omelet into her mouth.

Steve drained that last of the orange juice from his glass before answering. "Yep, it was great." He grinned across the table at her.

"Awesome." Evie smiled back and began gathering the dishes up, but Steve beat her to it. He carried them into the kitchen and put them in the sink and turned on the hot water.

"I wash; you dry," he said.

With a laugh, Evie playful saluted him. "Aye, Captain!" she answered. Steve laughed in response and tossed Evie a dish towel. Just then, JARVIS chose to interrupt their banter.

"Captain Rogers, Miss Romanoff and Mr. Barton are wondering when you are coming to the gym. You are thirty minutes late for the sparring match you promised yesterday, apparently."

"Apparently?" Evie asked.

"I am just repeating what Miss Romanoff said."

Evie shooed Steve away from the sink. "Go on, Soldier, I can handle a little KP duty," she told him.

"But…"

"No 'buts'!" Evie answered, poking him in the chest. "You are a soldier; you need to train with your team." Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but Evie crossed her arms. "Do I need to make that an order, Captain?"

Steve sighed, knowing she was right. Reaching over, he turned the water off and pulled Evie into a hug. "Thanks for breakfast," he whispered into her ear. He pulled away slight and let his forehead rest against hers. "And thanks for being my girl," he breathed. "it's the happiest privilege I've ever had, calling you mine."

"I'm so happy too," Evie tried not to choke on her words as happy tears rose in her eyes. "I've got the best Soldier Boy in the world letting me call him mine." She gave a smile and shaky sigh. Her heart was fluttering madly at his closeness. "You should go, Steve. Robin Hood and Nat are waiting for you." She gently pulled herself out of Steve's arms before she begged him to stay.

"I'll see you around noon, okay?" Steve said before turning to go.

* * *

In the gym, Nat was sparring with a dummy, and Clint was at the targets practicing archery.

"Sorry I'm late," Steve apologized "I lost track of time—"

"It's fine," Clint grinned over at him. "You had a good reason to be."

Steve instantly colored. "What do you mean?"

"We know you had breakfast with Evie," Nat said after kicking the training dummy away. "Simple and sweet; nice move, Steve."

"Thanks….I think," He answered, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

"So, what brought this on?" Clint prodded. "You sounded like you were not going to make any moves soon."

"Well, I was going for my run this morning and realized that I left my shoes on the common floor. I went to get them and found Evie there, staring out the big window," he answered. "I don't why she was in there instead of her floor. She said she had a bad dream again, really bad." He sighed. "It was like she was in shock or something. She told me about it and I took her on a walk to clear her mind."

"So romantic," Nat interjected. "What did you talk about? Just her dream?"

"I didn't think I was walking into an interrogation," Steve muttered. "No, not just her dream," he added nervously. "I—I asked her….to—to be m—my girl." He ducked his head and stared down at his shoes. "I don't know what came over me." He was sure that he was going to get a reprimand for not asking Clint's permission first. He had meant to after all.

"Wow," Nat grinned. "I didn't expect that out of you."

Clint looked like Christmas had early. "Really? That's great! What did she say?"

"Yes." a voice echoed across the gym. Evie stood near the door with Steve's water bottle in her hand, grinning shyly. "You left this at my place." She held out it to him. "I figured you needed it if you were working out and all." Steve crossed the room to get it from her.

"Thanks, doll," he whispered as he took it from her. She blushed at the old-fashioned endearment.

"You said yes to him?" Clint asked, coming over.

Evie nodded up at her brother. "I did."

Clint smiled widely and threw his arms about her waist, picking her up off her feet and whirling her around.

"Clint!" Evie shrieked happily.

"I'm so glad for you, Sis," he laughed. Gently setting her down, he turned to Steve. "Good job, buddy," he said, "What I said before still stands, though. You break her heart, and there won't be a hole deep enough or far enough away for you to hide in."

Steve's eyes widened, and he nodded solemnly. "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Clint, don't scare him!" Evie scolded. "I should probably go and let you guys have at it." She motioned at the training dummy Nat had been fighting with earlier. However as she turned to leave, Nat snagged a hug from her.

"I'm happy for you, too," she whispered to Evie. "He's a good guy."

"Thanks, Ninja," Evie replied before waving good-bye to the guys and getting in the elevator.

Nat turned to Steve. "That's your hoodie she's wearing, isn't it?" she smirked at him.

"Yeah, she got cold while we were out walking." Steve shrugged.

Just then, the elevator door opened again, and Tony walked out. He was grinning like Christmas had come early too. "So, Spangles, what's this I hear about you and Short Stuff?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Of course, most of the Tower knew that Steve and Evie were a couple by lunchtime, thanks to Tony. It took all of the Avengers to keep him from broadcasting it over the intercom system.

"Just wait till the news gets a hold of this," Bruce sighed to Evie over lunch on the common floor. "They're already all over you and Clint."

"What? What are you talking about?" Clint sat up straighter in his chair.

Pepper threw him an apologetic look as she pointed to a stack a newspapers and magazines. "Most of them published before we even knew what was in them," she said. "You two stayed pretty close during the Tower debut, and all the reporters latched on to it."

Clint grabbed several of the papers and Evie moved to look over his shoulder. Basically, they all insinuated without actually affirming that Evie and Clint were dating.

"Geez Louise! Can't a girl just enjoy an evening with her big brother without worrying about consequences?" Evie huffed.

"It's ok," Pepper soothed. "We already contacted all of the papers and most of them retracted their comments regarding you and Clint before the paper went public. A few of the magazines, however, refused."

"What, you mean glorified gossip sheets?" Clint rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry, Sis,"

"It's okay," Evie moved behind his chair and slipped her arms around his neck and press her cheek to his. "We're in a same boat. When they actually stop make conjectures and just ask us, we can just tell them the truth."

"Actually, that may not be a good idea," Clint winced.

"Why?" Evie asked, completely confused.

"If we announce the world that you are my sister, it would make you a target for anyone with a vendetta against me." Clint answered. "I couldn't stand it if you were hurt because of me."

Evie sighed and looked at Steve. "I guess your story is the same? Gotta keep my relationship with you quiet for my own good?"

Steve huffed his own sigh, walked around the table to her, and gentle enfolded her in his arms. "I'm afraid so for now. We probably won't be able to keep it quiet for long, but as long as possible would be good."

"So how do we do that? Not leave the Tower together or something?"

"Just always go out in groups of three or more." Tony commented off-handedly.

"Easy for you to say," Evie mumbled, letting her head rest against Steve chest.

"Hey, I don't like it either," Steve soothed. "I'd tell the world myself if I could, but I need you safe. We all do."

"Okay." Evie conceded, earning her a kiss on the top of her head from Steve.

"Aww," Pepper cooed to Tony. "They're so cute!"

Just then, JARVIS interrupted the conversation. "Sir, Mr. Odinson is on the roof."

"Who?" Evie looked at Tony, confused.

However, Tony ignored her. "Well, let him in, JARVIS! Bring him down here." He told A.I. excitedly.

"Already working on it, Sir." A few moment the elevator opened revealing a huge man with shoulder length blond hair and silver and red armor.

"Point Break!" Tony jumped up and gave the giant a hug.

"Man of Iron!" the man boomed, giving Tony a bone-breaking hug.

"It's good to see you, Thor," Pepper greeted with a smile.

"Lady Pepper! As lovely as ever." Thor kissed her hand and then he greeted Nat in a similar fashion. Evie was surprised how well the Russian took it.

"Hawkeye! Captain!" Thor turned to the two other men and clapped him both on the shoulders in boisterous manner. "How is it with you?" he asked.

"Great, all things considered," Clint answered. "There someone you need to meet, big guy." Clint motioned Evie forward. "This is my sister, Evelyn."

"Friends call me Evie," she added as she offered her hand to shake.

"A honor, Lady Evie!" he boomed, kissing her hand too. "I did not know that Hawkeye had a sister."

"I didn't know I still did either, until a few days after the battle." Clint answered. He gave Thor a quick explanation.

"How wonderful to be reunited after so many years." Thor grinned at them as they all moved to sit in the living room.

"And you, Steven? How is it with you?" Thor asked as they all settled onto the sofas.

"Cap's got a girlfriend." Tony answered for Steve.

"Indeed?" Thor asked, his smile widened. "I am happy for you, friend. Who is she?"

"Me," Evie grinned as she snuggled down next to Steve, who blushed but slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"My congratulations, Captain and Lady Evie!" he boomed happily. "My friends, we should celebrate this joyous occasion!"

Tony sat up grinning. "I like your thinking, Point Break," he pointed at Thor. "JARVIS, let's have a music!" Instantly, AC-DC blared through the room's hidden speakers.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Evie stretched and snuggled further into her seat by Steve, sighed contentedly, and closed her eyes. She head rested once against his shoulder and she wrapped up by her Avenger blanket. He chuckled and tugged the blanket more securely around her shoulders. At this point, Evie was so sleepy that Tony's deafening music seem distant to her. The only thing she could hear distinctly was Steve's whisper in her ear.

"You need to go to bed, Evie."

"But I'd have to get up," she moaned.

"Yes, Doll, that's the general idea," Steve chuckled down at her sleepy pout. "Come on, I'll walk you 'home'." With that, he stood and pulled Evie up after him. "Good night, guys!" he called out. "We're heading to bed." The words were innocent enough, but Tony was complete drunk by then, and Steve instantly regretted his choice of words. Steve and Evie quickly left Tony slurring out suggestive comments about them to Thor and Clint, who were both drunk too judging by Thor's booming blessings of "health and happiness" and Clint's sluggish indignation.

The elevator door closed and silence finally enveloped Steve and Evie.

"Finally," she moaned, drowsily pulling her blanket more firmly around her.

"Yeah, I think I have a headache coming on from that racket," Steve shook his head.

"Think? I know I do," Evie shrugged back. "I took some painkillers a little while ago; it's partially why I'm so sleepy."

"Is that so?" Steve asked innocently. "It has nothing to do with it being two in the morning?"

"Two? Really? Hmmmm…" Evie pulled her blanket tighter as the door dinged open. "G'night, Soldier Boy," She smiled sleepily up at him. He gave her a quickly hug.

"Sweet dreams, Evie," he murmured back and released her. She stepped off and Steve feel a sense of peaceful contentment settle over him as the elevator closed and took him to his own floor. As he changed into his old-fashioned cotton pajamas and slipped under his covers, his mind drifted to Evie, to _his_ best girl. A smile slowly spread over his face as he sank into tranquil dreams.

Evie slipped into her favorite nightgown and flopped down across her bed, not bothering to get under the covers. She just pulled her Avenger's blanket over herself, her sleepy thoughts meandering through the events of the day and settling on Steve. Her soldier. One whom she knew would look after her and defend her with his life. Her heart fluttered dreamily as an image of his smiling face drifted across her mind and lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

Across town, however, Charlie Thomson was far from asleep.

"No, Recluse, you forfeited your chance at snagging Evelyn Crawford when you left her for dead at the shop!" Charlie nearly shouted into the phone he held to his ear. "No, I will not tell you where she is or what my plan is. I am doing this myself; I don't need any help from you." He hung up and tossed the cell phone onto the table he sat at carelessly.

"Brown Recluse is a good agent." A shadow across the table from Charlie sat. "She is aptly named."

"She _was_ ," Charlie shot back. "She was incredible, twenty years ago. All that time under cover has made her go soft."

"Perhaps," the shadow replied. "however, if you mess up with Evelyn Crawford, she's next in line for the assignment."

"I understand."


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

"What on the agenda today?" Evie asked the table in general at breakfast the next morning.

"Well, Pep and I are going out for the day," Tony said. "You should take Evie out, Cap."

"What happened to keeping us under wraps?" Evie asked.

"Go in disguise," Tony shrugged. "Cap, grab one our tee shirts, don't tuck it in, wear jeans, a hoodie, maybe a hat to cover up your grandpa hair-cut, maybe shades or fake glasses to complete the look." He added sagely. "Evie, wear something of Romanoff's, you two seem to be fairly close to the same size."

"I think it is a brilliant idea," boomed Thor.

Bruce shrugged. "As long as you guys are careful, I don't see how it would hurt."

"Yeah, and Evie being seen with 'someone else' may disperse some these rumor flying about Evie and I," Clint added. "If you want I can trail you just for good measure." Evie raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, you won't know I'm there."

Evie looked at Steve. She could tell he was having some inner turmoil. He wanted to go out, but was afraid of what may happen if they did. Finally he looked up at her, seeming to have come to decision.

"What do you say, doll? Come on a day on the town with an old man?"

"I'd love to!" She giggled and dashed back to her floor to change. She grabbed a pair of jeans and pulled out a purple long sleeved long tailed tunic that she knew no one had seen her wear before. Quickly dressing, she added white rhinestone stud earrings, black ballet flats, and a little purple and black eye make- to her ensemble. Then, she went up to Nat's floor where the assassin tossed Evie a black hoodie with the Spider-Man symbol on it in silver.

Zipping it up, she got in the elevator and went back to the common floor where she, Clint, and Steve were supposed to meet up. The door opened and she went in the living room where Tony and Clint were trying to find to disguise Steve. He already wore blue jeans, sneakers and a grey AC-DC sweatshirt. In his hands, he held his New York Yankees ball cap.

"I think as long as he doesn't 'ma'am' or 'sir' anyone too much, he would be fine with just colored contacts or glasses to break up his highly recognizable face." Tony said thought fully.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Clint nodded. "Which would you prefer, Cap, contacts or glasses?"

"Glasses," Steve said immediately, "I don't know how to wear contacts." Clint turned to a case beside him on the coffee table and pulled out a pair of glasses. They were large, square ones with think black frames that looked geeky even to Steve. Nevertheless, Steve put them on.

"Perfect." Tony grinned as Steve settled the ball cap on his head. "Looks nothing like himself."

Evie giggled from the doorway. "Tony, I didn't know we had a guest! You might as well introduce me while we wait for Steve."

"Yeah, Sis, this is Bob," Clint answered in mock seriousness.

"Nice to meet you, Bob." Evie grinned at Steve, who was trying not to laugh. She turned to Clint. "By the way, who are you, and what have you done with my brother?"

"Very funny, Evie," Clint rolled his eyes. He had changed out his black jeans and tee shirt for grey slacks and a white long sleeved button down. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, but with his black leather shoes and leather jacket, he could easily pass as man of the business world.

"You look nice," Evie complimented as she gave him a hug.

"Oh, the things I do for you," Clint jokingly moaned back.

"So, where is Steve?" Evie asked Clint, a mischievous gleam in her eye that Clint returned. "I would have figured he'd be ready by now. I mean, I know he's probably not happy with whatever he has to wear, but—"

She was cut off by an arm slipping around her waist. "I'm right here." Steve whispered into her ear. She whirled out to see who it was.

"Bob!" she cried in mock indignation. "Let me go!"

Steve at this point let his laughter burst out. "Evie, it's me." Evie looked up at him intently. Reaching up, she slowly removed the glasses.

"Steve! It is you!" she dramatically gasped. "It's like Clark Kent: With glasses, you're a stranger. Without them, you're Cap!

"Please tell me you've been joking this whole time," Steve laughed.

Evie carefully put the glasses back on his face. "Maybe…or maybe not." She grinned impishly.

"Alright, alright, love birds, go and get out of here," Tony motioned shooing them out the door.

"So, where to?" Steve asked.

"Well, the mall would have a lot of people. It's easy to get lost in a crowd, as it were," Evie suggested.

"Not a bad idea. There's not one too far from here." Clint agreed.

"Okay, the mall it is." Steve grinned. He and Evie took Steve motorcycle while Clint got a taxi to the mall. Once there, Steve and Evie just had fun walking the mall, discussing the differences between the mall store windows and the storefronts of Steve's day. As the passed the food court, a big blue thing by the kiddie rides caught his eye.

"What's that?"

Evie looked to where he pointed. "Oh, it's a photo booth. It takes a bunch of pictures of you and prints them out in this little strip."

Steve thought for a moment. "Sounds like fun," he finally said as he pulled her over. Inserting the right number of quarters, they got in, carefully closed the curtain, and removed their "disguises" (which revealed that Steve was wearing one of his favorite plaid button down shirts underneath the hoodie) before following the prompts on the screen inside.

The first on was classic: both smiled at the camera as Steve put around Evie's shoulders and she hugged him around his waist. The second one was supposed to be romantic; Steve had his arms round her waist and Evie had her arms around his neck as their forehead rested together. The next few were goofy; for the first one they put their "disguises" back on and tried to strike heroic poses as if they were in a spy movie. For the second one Evie donned Steve's hoodie, cap, and fake glasses and held up the Spider-Man jacket up to a laughing Steve as if trying to decide if it would fit him. The third one, they took off the "disguises" and did what Evie called the "James Bond" pose where they stood back to back, holding up imaginary guns. The next one was classic; Evie knelt on the seat behind Steve and leaned over his shoulder with her arms around his neck. The last one was more romantic: Steve got behind Evie and hugged her from behind, her hands covering his.

With their photo session over, Steve and Evie quick put their "disguises" back on and retrieved their pictures. The pictures printed on two strips so that Evie and Steve both had a copy of the pictures. Carefully stashing them in Evie's purse, they continued down the mall, returning to the food court for lunch.

Meanwhile, Clint followed him at a safe distance so that they wouldn't realize where he was. To the passer-by he would look like a young business man, maybe a retail clerk at one of higher end stores, just walking the mall. He even wrangled Nat into showing up at lunch so that it would appear that he was meeting with a co-worker while he watched Steve and Evie at their lunch. She sauntered over in a royal blue suit and pencil skirt, black wig and brown contacts.

"How's it going?" she asked with a smirk.

"Fine," Clint answered. "They've popped into a few stores and the photo booth, but they've most just walked the mall."

"Any suspicious activity?"

"Nothing yet."

"That's good," Nat smiled.

"Yeah," Clint grinned, glancing over that the pair that they were observing. "What do you think of them, Nat?"

"I think they're perfect. She's traditional, but not extremely so. She's the balance of the familiar and modern that he needs." Nat replied thoughtfully. "After all she's been through, she need someone who's solid and has integrity. Steve's the epitome of integrity and honor."

"No kidding," Clint laughed. "She also got a little spunk, you know? She loosens him up a bit."

"Definitely." Nat replied. "Well, I need to get back to filing reports for Fury. Thanks for lunch, Clint."

"No problem, Nat." Just then, Clint's phone buzzed. It was a text from Evie

" _We're ready to go. How about you?"_

Clint quickly texted back. " _Already? U sure?"_

" _Yes,"_ came the reply _. "we don't want to make you play babysitter all day."_

" _U know I don't mind, sis."_

" _We're sure."_

" _Okay, Meet U back the Tower."_ Clint put his phone away and went outside to grab a taxi back to the Avengers' Tower. He arrived back at the Tower to find that Steve and Evie had beaten him back. He found Evie on the common floor helping Pepper with some kind of Stark Industries related project. Wandering over, he was greeted by a smiling Evie.

"You have a good time, Sis?"

"Yep!" she grinned, showing him the pictures from the photo booth.

Meanwhile, Steve was in his room taking off his "disguise". Sitting on the edge of his bed, he picked up the picture frame on his bedside table. It was one with two pictures in it; one of Bucky and one of Peggy. He took out the picture strip from the photo booth and a grin. Tucking the pictures under the edge of the frame on Peggy's side, he set it back on the bed side table.

"I miss you a lot, Peggy, but I think you'd really like Evie," He told the old photograph. "She's a really swell dame, I mean, lady. Who knows, maybe I've finally found the right partner."

* * *

 **So so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in few days! I am a horrible author! Life not being kind to my writing recently is my only excuse. Please for forgive me!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Sorry for disappearing again. In order to upload on here, I have to use my phone a wi-fi hotspot and I've nearly used up my data for this month. I'm afraid it might be awhile before the next update, but don't worry. I'm still working on this story! Thanks everyone for your patience with me!  
** **-Yours truly, Bonnie Celt**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Having only come back for a report on the recovering of New York, Thor left the next morning. Over the next few weeks, the rest of the Avengers mostly stayed in the Tower, the only way to keep their lives private. They did go out a few times, including a picnic at a nearby park, but Tony's arriving in a one of his flashy sports cars ended up blowing their cover. The odd thing was that some of the papers had latched on to Evie and discovering her connection to the Avengers. She did not go out with them every time, but images of her with various Avengers such as Bruce taking her to a library or Pepper, Nat, Evie out for a girls only dinner still managed to make the front of various gossip magazines. The only consolation was that none of them had figured it out.

"What's up, Tony?" Evie asked one morning at breakfast. He and Pepper had come in late that morning wearing smiles.

"We have been invited to the City Hall for a party by the mayor." Tony grinned.

"What kind of party?" Bruce asked dubiously.

"A "Let's thank the Avengers for saving the city," party, of course." Tony replied. "There'll all kind of dignitaries there, naturally, so it's a definitely a black tie event."

"And of course you already said we'd come," Clint rolled his eyes.

"Well, duh!"

"Tony, you know I hate dressing up," Clint moaned.

"But you dress up so well," Evie teased.

"Still hate it. I only go to those things to see you girls dressed up."

"Oh?" Evie smirked at her brother.

"What?" He defended. "You always look like a million bucks at fancy parties."

"Aww, that's sweet," Evie cooed. "Only thing is, you've never seen me in dressed for a truly fancy party."

"Prom pictures." Clint shot back a little too quickly.

"You've seen Short Stuff's prom pictures?" Tony piped up.

"I didn't think you went to prom," Bruce commented.

"I didn't," Evie deadpanned. "My high school prom was like a night club almost, minus the alcohol. It had dim lights, a rock and roll band, etc." she continued. "Freshman year, Dad and I went in, took one look, and left. He took me dancing at a little place across town that does the classics like Bing Crosby and Frank Sinatra instead. It became the yearly tradition instead of prom."

"But no prom?" Tony looked flabbergasted.

"No, no prom, Tony," Evie answered. "We liked the quieter atmosphere and music better. Besides, no one ever asked me to prom."

"Not even Charlie?" Nat asked.

"No, he didn't go to my school. He went to a private school that didn't do a prom."

"So no princess dress pictures for Evie?" Clint pouted. Evie rolled her eyes.

"No princess dress pictures for me. We couldn't have afforded a prom dress every year anyway."

Tony turned to Pepper. "That's it. Pep, before this party, you are to take Evie and help her find a fabulous dress." Every one began to laugh at his sudden determination on the subject. "No, really!" he defended. "I'm of the firm opinion that every girl needs a—"

Evie interrupted him with a big hug. "Thanks, Tony."

"You're welcome, Short Stuff."

"When is this 'party'?" Steve asked.

"Friday night."

"Tony!" Pepper gasped. "That's only two days away!" she smacked his arm.

"Ow! I'm being attacked! Why?" he whined.

"Two days is a very small window for finding a 'fabulous dress'." Pepper answered.

"I guess a day of shopping is in order," Evie rolled her eyes. "I'll go get my purse. I'll see you in the lobby, Pepper." she rose from the breakfast table.

"I'll see you boys later," Pepper said, also standing. "Nat, are you joining us?"

Nat thought about it for a minute. "Not this time. I have something to wear, anyway." She sighed. "Fury called me in this morning to help with hand-to-hand combat training."

"Ok, so just the two of us," Pepper said. "I'll meet you in the garage in ten minutes, Evie."

"Ok," Evie leaned over to hug Clint and Steve before joining Pepper in the elevator.

"Find her something hot, Pep!" Clint shouted at Pepper causing the ginger to laugh and the brunette to gasp at his audacity.

Pepper took Evie to one her favorite formal gown shops. Walking in Evie was immediately overwhelmed with all the styles and colors around her. One of the shop assistants took her measurements, asking for her style preferences.

"Um, classic, simple but pretty. Nothing over the top." Evie tentatively replied. Pepper was already scouting out choices nearby. After nearly an hour, Evie wandered over to a rack in the corner that none of them had looked at yet.

"Those are gowns that we've had a while and not been able to sell," the assistant explained. Evie could see why; many of them had strange designs or patterns to them. However, a corner of periwinkle blue caught her attention. Pushing gowns aside, she took the gown off the rack.

"Oh, that has never really fit anyone," the assistant said dubiously.

Pepper turned around. "Oh, Evie, it's lovely!"

Evie glanced up at the assistant. "Can I try it?"

"Of course, ma'am, but I'm not sure it will work."

Evie ducked back into the fitting room once more, pulled her pink sweater and denim skirt off, and slipped into the gown. She exited the fitting room, giving a little cough to get Pepper and the assistant's attention.

Pepper gasped then smiled broad. "Evie, it's perfect!"

The assistant was equally surprised. "It looks like it was made just for you! We'll only need to take up the hem a little."

Evie grinned down at herself. "Do you think this will be 'fabulous' enough for Tony?" she joked.

"Without a doubt," Pepper replied. She turned to the assistant. "We'll take this one." The assistant quickly marked off the hem. Pepper paid for the gown, the assistant promising that it would be ready to pick up the next day. Evie and Pepper spent the next few hours find shoes and accessories to go with the gown.

While they shopped for Friday night, Charlie Thomson planned his own Friday night.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Pepper and Evie went to bed on Wednesday night happy with their highly successful day of shopping. However, Evie was woken from her sound sleep by JARVIS's disembodied voice. '

"Miss Barton, Captain Rogers is requesting entrance onto your floor. Should I let him in?"

"What?" Evie sleepily turned over on her back.

"Captain Rogers is requesting entrance onto your floor." JARVIS repeated.

"What time is it?"

"Three a.m. Eastern Daylight Time."

"Three? Did he say why?"

"Only that it is important for him to speak with you."

"Ok let him in." Evie disentangled herself from the blankets and pulled her robe over the new Avengers pajamas she and Pepper had found while shopping. Tying the robe closed, Evie meet Steve in the hallway. "Steve?" she asked, still half-asleep and very confused. Steve was wearing his Captain America suit, his shield on his back, and his helmet was in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Just got a call a little while ago from Director Fury. I've been called up on an emergency mission."

"But the party is tomorrow night," she reminded him. Steve had asked her the evening after she came back from shopping if she would be his date for the mayor's party.

"I know, I'm sorry." Steve answered. "but this is part of my job. Duty calls."

"I know," Evie sighed, slipping her arms around his middle and resting her head against his chest. Steve's arms went around her almost without him telling too, and he leaned down slightly to rest his head against the top of her's. "Director Fury's timing stinks," her muffled voice commented.

Steve chuckled in agreement. For several more seconds he just held her, letting himself enjoy the warmth that stole over him whenever he was with Evie. He had felt it for the first time when she had pleaded for his safety during the battle. Now it came, gently washing over him, giving him the strength and resolve to the take his leave of the precious young woman in his arms.

Knowing his time to say good-bye was up, he gently pulled away. "Take of care of my best girl while I'm gone." He smiled and pressed kiss to back of both of her hands.

"I'll be fine. You just need to come back in one piece, Soldier Boy." Evie replied, trying to sound brave for him.

"I will," Steve gently answered. "Go back to bed, Doll." Evie nodded and let her hands slip from his as he backed away and left her alone in the hallway. A moment later she heard the elevator open and close, taking Steve with it. Slowly, she returned to her room and slipped back under the covers, leaving her robe hanging off one of the posts at the end of her bed.

Evie tried to go back to sleep, but it now eluded her. Worry for Steve drove away all drowsiness from her mind. Silent tears began to overflow her eyes and wet her pillow until they finally lulled Evie into a restless slumber.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

At eight on Thursday morning, Pepper, Tony, Clint and Nat were gathered around the common room breakfast table, and Evie had yet to join them. JARVIS had already apprised them of the fact that Steve had left early that morning on a SHIELD mission. This was the only thing they could think of that was causing her absence.

"Well, now we all know the real reason Evie joined us for breakfast," Tony teased, trying to lighten the mood.

Eventually, Clint got up. "I'm going to check on her," he announced before disappearing into the elevator.

On Evie's floor, he found her in her library reading again, this time the bittersweet _Moonlight Sonata_ playing through the speakers.

"Hey, Princess, what's up?" he poked his head around the corner of the door frame. "We missed you at breakfast."

Evie sighed and closed her book, gazing down at her lap as she once again sitting sideways in the armchair with her legs dangling over one of the arms. "Nothing. I'm just being silly."

"Sis, if something has you upset, it's not silly." Clint crossed the room and knelt by the chair. "Come on, talk to me."

Evie it her lip. "Steve left this morning," she finally burst out.

"Yeah, we know. He left a message with JARVIS."

"It's just, what if he gets hurt?" she began. "What if he can't get help? What if he's captured? What if he doesn't come back?" Her voice rose in pitch and quivering her voice increased with each question. "I don't think I could take it, Clint! Not after everything else—"

"Evie!" Clint interrupted. "Calm down, everything will be okay." He pulled her up and led her to the love seat on the other side of the room. Sitting in it, he pulled her down beside him, letting her bury her face in his shoulder. "Cap's good at what he does," he began. "I mean, he took down Red Skull pretty much single handedly." He tried to boost Evie's mood. "Beside Fury wouldn't send on a mission if there was a low chance of him coming back. He doesn't risk his people unnecessarily." Clint hugged her close. "Look, Steve wouldn't want you to mope, now would he?"

"No, I guess not," Evie murmured. "I'm just so worried about him!"

"I know, Sis, I know," Clint softly replied. "We all are."

Thursday and Friday morning passed a haze to Evie. She helped Pepper plan out a presentation, fiddled around with Bruce and Tony in the lab, and even had an archery lesson with Clint. However, her heart was not really in any of these activities; her worry for Steve always present at the back of her mind.

Evie was surprised at how much Steve's absence was affecting her at first. They had just literally started dating, and she had only known a little over a month, but he was already as dear to her as Charlie ever had been. Was she falling for the "Star-Spangled Man"? Her thoughts and feeling whirled around her mind, tantalizingly close yet just too far for her to grasp and understand.

Preparations for the party started sooner than Evie realized they would. Three hours before they were to leave, Pepper dragged Evie into her suite where she and Nat were getting ready. Nat wore a black satin strapless mermaid gown with long black gloves and black stilettoes to match. Her makeup was neutral except for her deep red lipstick and black winged eyeliner. Her outfit was completed with a diamond studded necklace with matching earrings.

Pepper's gown was a pale gold one-shoulder number of shimmering silk. Gold and crystal beading accented it's empire waist. Her hair was up in an intricate knot on the top of her head, and she also wore a diamond necklace and earrings, gold sandals covered her feet.

Tony came in right before they were going to don their gowns and whispered something in Pepper's ear. She looked surprised, then grinned impishly.

"What's up, Pepperoni?" Evie asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Pepper grinned back. A meaningful look passes between her and Nat, the black clad red-head beginning to smirk too.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?" Evie rolled her eyes.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Nat mysteriously answered.

Two and a half hours later found Tony, Clint, and Bruce in the common floor living room waiting for the girls to come down. Tony lounged with a glass of scotch in hand, Bruce quiet flipped through a science magazine, and Clint passed impatiently, tugging in irritation on his shirt collar.

"Where are they?" Clint asked. "It seriously takes the three of them two and half hours to get ready?"

"Hey, that's less an hour each," Bruce commented. "that's really not all that bad for women, you know."

Clint continued pacing. "Relax, Legolas!" Tony teased. "If there's nothing I've learned about girls, there is this: for them, fabulous takes time, and it is well worth the wait."

"I know, but—" The elevator dinged open, revealing the three women in question.

Tony stared for a moment, the grinned. "Guys, I think I just died cuz' three angels just came to get me." The girls giggled as the fully entered the room. "Pepper, you look wonderful," Tony complimented. He turned to Nat. "As mysteriously lovely as ever, Widow." Nat grinned in return. "And Evie," Tony turned to her. "You look like a goddess." He grinned down at the girl who blushed profusely.

"So, it's fabulous enough for the great Tony Stark's taste?" she teased, hugging the billionaire.

"Most definitely, Short Stuff," Tony answered. "but," he continued and pulled her toward the balcony door. "I'm not the one who's opinion really matters," Clint opened the door and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You really do look breathtaking, Princess," he winked and motioned her out onto the balcony.

"Oh, stop it, Robin Hood," she replied. "You look pretty good yourself. If only your ties would stay straight," she reached up to fix his bow tie, but he stopped her.

"Not right now,Sis. Someone is waiting for you." He gently nudged her out the door.

Evie had no idea what was going on, and her confusion increased as Clint closed the door behind her, leaving her alone on the dark balcony. Suddenly, the balcony lights came on, illuminating a figure in a black tux by the railing.

Evie gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. There, on the end of the balcony stood Steve, looking so handsome in his tux and royal blue bow tie as he smiled nervously with a small bouquet of pale pink roses in his hand.

He barely heard her breathe his name before she flew into his arms.

He had been able to see her through the plate glass windows as the other Avengers greeted her, but all he could really tell was that her gown was a pale purplish-blue. However, the moment the lights on the balcony came on, highlighting her figure in what seemed to be a halo of golden lights, completely took his breath away. He had heard Tony's assessment that she looked like a goddess and he had been jealous, but now he agreed wholeheartedly.

She was arrayed in a floor length gown of shimmering periwinkle blue with a draped neckline and no sleeves. Silver sea shells seemed to clasp the wide straps of her gown to her shoulders. The bodice was not skin tight like Nat's gown, but it definitely accented her tiny waist where a thin silver cord belt was tied. The skirt was a full circle skirt, but because she wore no crinoline it fell straight down to her feet in many layers of floaty material, as light and delicate looking as sea foam. Peeking out from under her hair, which was left down in a cascade of ebony ringlets, a thin silver band crossed her forehead and bound three pearls, the center one slightly larger than the other two, to the center of it. Matching pearl earrings and necklace and silver sandals complete her ensemble which made her look for all of the world like a Greek sea goddess.

Steve's first coherent thought was that he was nowhere near worthy enough for the beauty in front of him. However, he could not help but smile at the completely humbling thought that, somehow, she believed he was. The next thing he knew, she was launching herself into his arms, throwing her own around his neck and burying her face in the crook of it, as if to prove the point. He instantly encircled her waist with his arms and spun her around, her feet leaving the ground. Then, he gently place let her feet touch the ground again but did not let go.

"I was so worried about you!" Evie cried, pulling away just enough for them to rest their foreheads against each other. Steve could smell her light floral perfume and feel the now familiar warmth welling up from deep inside him more intensely than ever, causing his heart to pound so hard in his chest that he was sure that Evie could hear it.

He had thought of her constantly while on his mission. Not enough to effect his performance; in fact, he had infiltrated, retrieved data, and destroyed a Hydra outpost in record time. The way she smiled when he kissed her knuckles or forehead, the way she sassed Clint and Tony, the way she put everyone else first in anything from personal safety (He was never going to forget how she risked her life to help get people to shelter during the battle.) to serving lunch kept playing through his mind. In short: all the little things that made Evie who she was. The warmth that spread through him at the very thought of her confounded him until he came to a surprisingly simple conclusion: he just might be falling for Evelyn Barton.

Hearing her slightly choked confession of worry for him was nearly his undoing. He suddenly just wanted nothing more than to kiss away all her worries and fears. She had had so many things happen recently to burden her innocent heart, and Steve wanted so much to take them all away from her. But, he was a gentleman of honor, and his girl deserved far more respect than him stealing kisses in the shadows of night.

It took every fiber of his self-control and restraint to press a kiss to the back of her hand instead of her lips.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" Evie immediately began firing questions at him in rapid succession, a look of intense concern marring her face. Her hand reached up to hover over a small cut along his cheekbone.

"The mission went off without a hitch. I'm fine except for a few minor scrapes and bruises," he soothed with a soft smile. "These are for you," he murmured, holding up the roses.

Her look of worry melted away for the most part, replaced by a blush of delight. "They're lovely, Soldier Boy," she murmured. She smiled coyly up at him through her lashes as she buried her nose in the soft petals. "Let me guess; a "little birdie" told you I like roses? Or should I say, a _hawk_ did?"

"Huh?" Steve was confused. He had picked roses because they were classic; pretty much all girls liked them as far as he knew.

She rolled her eyes. "Clint told you that roses were my favorite, did he?" she clarified.

"They are?" he asked, surprised. "I picked them because I figured they were a safe bet, honestly," he sheepish answered.

"You chose well, Captain," she stood up on her tip-toes to press a quick kiss to his cheek, causing Steve's heart to momentarily race again.

"We should probably join the others before Tony starts getting ideas," he awkward commented.

"You're probably right," she shook her head. "Tony has a tendency to see and hear what he wants to."

Steve laughed as he tucked her arm through his. "That he does, Doll, that he does."

* * *

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty-one**

After put Evie flowers in a water filled vase, the Avengers headed down to the garage level where Tony's driver, Happy, waited in the stretch limo to whisk them off to the party. Evie sat between Steve and Clint, nervously twisting her hands in her lap.

"Is her majesty nervous?" Clint teased.

"It's easy for you to say," Evie answered. "You're used to this sort of thing! I've never been to anything near this fancy in my entire life? What if I do something wrong? What if I do something really embarrassing? That would reflect horribly on all of you…."

"Sis, you're a princess," Clint answered matter-of-factly. "Just flash them your sweet little smile, follow our lead, and be yourself. You'll completely charm everyone."

Steve reached over and took her hand, intertwining their fingers. "One of us will be right there the whole time," he added. "and I won't ever be that far away," he promised in a murmur.

"Thanks," she smiled. Even though she was technically Steve's date, they had all already agreed that she shouldn't stay too much with any one Avenger to keep her significance to them a secret as long as possible. They planned to keep her rotating among themselves, Evie promising a dance to each male.

Finally, they pulled up to city hall, and Evie could already see the cameras flashing and a crowd cheering.

"Final word of warning, Short Stuff," Tony piped up. "As soon as we step out, the paparazzi will descend like vultures. We'll pose for the cameras for a few minutes, then go inside. Otherwise, they won't give us a moment's peace during the party."

Evie gulped and nodded, beginning to straighten her hair and gown. Steve captured her hand again and raised it to his lips.

"You're gorgeous, Evie. Just smile and you'll be fine." he said softly, causing Evie's already racing heart to flutter madly.

"Here we go, folks," Clint commented as the limo door opened. Tony exited first, helping Pepper out as the crowd just beyond the ropes went wild. A second cheer went up as Bruce, Nat, and Clint got out.

"It's our turn." Steve grinned. He slipped out passed her. A third cheer rose from the crowd as he ignored them to offer Evie his hand. She gratefully took it as she rose from the limo onto to the red carpet. Reporters shouted out questions and cameramen snapped a million pictures of the group, especially of when Steve drew Evie's hand through his arm. When they joined the others in a line for the cameras, she linked her arm through Bruce's in the hope that it would help her look less attached to any one of them in particular. She did exactly what the others did; smile for cameras and ignore the reporters' nosy questions.

After what seemed like forever to Evie, they finally headed inside. They were led to the head table where she was seated between Clint and Nat with Steve sitting two seats way on the other side of Clint. Tony and Pepper, of course, sat right beside their host, and Bruce sat on the end by Nat.

The mayor rose and gave a long-winded speech about the Avengers' selfless sacrifice and courage in the Battle of New York. Evie tried to listen, but after a while it started to sound all the same and her mind drifted while her eyes remain fixed on the speaker.

Eventually, the mayor finished his speech and handed the microphone to Tony for a response.

"Hi everyone, I'm Tony Stark," he began, "not that you needed to know that." the crowd of dignitaries and public officers chuckled at his joke. "On behalf of the Avengers we thank you for your hospitality and the honor you have bestowed," he paused to the crowd's applause to die down. "But," he added. "We are not the only ones who deserve recognition for the victory that day. In many instances, it was the actions of everyday people that help tip the balance," He raised his glass of champagne and rest of the room followed suit. "To the unsung heroes and heroines of the day." Everyone copied him in raising their glasses and murmuring the toast before taking a sip from their drinks. Evie blushed as Steve and Clint glanced her way during the toast. After that, the dinner was served and it was soon followed by dancing and general socializing.

Bruce was first to take up on Evie's offer of a dance as the band stuck up a simple waltz. He gently twirled her round in place, a fatherly grin spreading on his face as Evie took his every misstep in her stride. Next, Tony took his turn with her, the pair swaying on the spot since that was about all the billionaire knew when came to ballroom dances. Steve had danced with Nat for the first dance, then sat out to watch the dance floor. He could not stop the smile that appeared on his face as he watched as Tony cut up and make jokes to her more that he was dancing. The only thing he could compare it to was watching the crazy uncle attempt to show off for his favorite niece. After that dance, Tony and Evie returned to the table where Steve, Clint and Pepper had been watching the crowd. A few minutes later, they were joined by Bruce, Nat, and the major.

"Stark, you must introduce me to your lovely guest," he smile jovially.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, where are my manners," Tony replied. "This Pepper Potts, she's my CEO and very dear friend."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Potts," the major offered his hand.

"Likewise, Major," Pepper smoothly replied. "This our good friend, Evelyn Crawford," she motioned to Evie, who shyly offered the major her hand.

"A pleasure, Miss Crawford," he gently shook her hand

"Oh, that's who he was referring to?" Tony said in mock surprise. "I'm guess I was confused; Pepper came as my guest. I think Miss Crawford came as the Captain's," He glanced as Pepper, "or was she Banner's? Maybe she was Barton's."

"Tony," Pepper lightly admonished. "We're in public; be nice."

"Me? I'm always nice."

Just then, a new dance began. "Do know the polka, Miss Crawford?" The major asked.

"Why, yes, I do."

"Excellent! In that case, would give this old man the honor of a dance?"

"Of course, sir." Evie took his hand and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Soon they were spinning around the floor. Half-way through, the lieutenant-governor of New York, requested a turn with the charming young lady that the Avengers had brought with them.

Evie had barely had time to sit down after the polka before Clint claimed his sister's hand and another, livelier waltz was struck up. In moments, the siblings were whirling around the dance floor in perfect harmony. Steve just sat back and admired how she gracefully moved across the floor, her long flowing gown turning into a swirling cloud of shimmering blue. Several reporters had slipped in at this point, and they began snapping pictures of the princess that Hawkeye was dancing with.

"I hear you danced with the mayor and lieutenant-governor," Clint whispered in her ear. "What'd I tell you? You're a princess; you charm everyone." Just then, the cameras showed up, flashing left and right. "Even the paparazzi can't get enough of you," They laughed. Evie tried her best to ignore the cameras, and focused on enjoying dancing with Clint. He was surprisingly good at it, and she had not a really good dance partner since her dad—Mr. Crawford—died. Charlie had never really taken her dancing, in spite of her requests that they do it sometime.

Evie sat out of the next two dances, watching the other Avengers dance or socialize. Finally, the band struck up a slow gentle song that made Evie think of "prom" dances she and her father had had in that little club across town. Suddenly, she realized that someone was standing in front of her. She looked up and found Steve there, giving her that—oh—so handsome smile that made her heart flutter like a silly fangirl's.

"I don't suppose an old soldier could get a dance with his best girl?" he asked, offering his hand.

"Oh, I don't know, he does look awfully _old,_ " Evie teased, slipping her hand in his. Steve gently pulled out onto the dance floor, his arm slowly slipping around her waist, his hand coming to rest a little above the small of her back. His other hand held one of her's as her other one rested his upper arm.

They slowly revolved on the spot, swaying to the music. They were so wrapped up in their dance that neither of them noticed Charlie Thomson standing in the half-shadows around the edge of the room.

During their dance, it took quite a bit of restraint on Steve part to not draw Evie closer to him, and lot on Evie's part to not step closer and rest her head on his chest as they danced. As the song ended, Steve raised her hand to his lips once more, and led her back to their table.

"You two are so cute together," Pepper whispered to them, causing the couple to blush. Deciding to take a breather, Evie excused herself to go to the powder room. Nat tried to go with her, but they were separated by the crowd in the ballroom. Evie figured she could meet Nat in the powder room, so she continued on her way. However, as she turned down an empty hallway, she felt an iron grip like pincers seize her arm and something cold and round press into her back.

The last voice on earth that Evie ever wanted to hear suddenly whispered in her ear: "Miss me, Darling?" She turned her head in horror to find Charlie Thomson standing there with a gun pointed into her back, wearing a black tux and bow tie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"Don't say a word; just come with me," Charlie began roughly pulling Evie down a side corridor, but not fast enough for Nat to not see them as they turned a corner. Hiking up of the hem of her gown, she pulled a small pistol out of a leg holder she had strapped on just below her knee. Turning on the nearly invisible ear comm she was wearing she got Clint's attention, as he was wearing the other part of the pair./p

"Clint, Charlie's here. He got Evie on her way to ladies' room. I'm in pursuit." She told him was she quickly followed the pair. "Don't worry about anything yet. I hopefully can settle this quietly."

"Got it Nat." she heard him murmur over the comm.

"In the ballroom, Clint tried to keep calm, and it worked on the other guests, but the Avengers could sense something was off."

"What's up, Hawkeye," Tony teased in his slight drunk state. "Wishing you could fly off to your favorite rafter?"

"No." His flat answer immediately tipped them off.

"What's wrong, Clint," Steve asked seriously

"Charlie's here," he replied stiffly. "He's got Evie with him. Nat going after them, trying to keep it quiet."

"How do you know?" Bruce asked.

"Ear comms," the archer answered. "we wore them as well as concealed weapons on our persons as a precaution. I have a Colt .45 and she has one of her smaller pistols and probably a few knives."

"Where are they?" Steve quickly. Clint instantly read his mind.

"Nat asked that we stay here, unless she calls for back-up," he said. "it would tip everyone off that something is going on if all of the Avengers suddenly left." Steve huffed in frustration as he plopped himself back down in his seat. Clint placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know how you feel; I just wanna go busting in wherever they are and string this guy up like a piñata for target practice, but Nat needs us to hold tight here." Steve nodded.

Meanwhile, Nat was gaining on the pair hurrying toward the back exits in the lower level garage. Finally she turned a corner to find them waiting on an elevator to get to the garage levels.

"Hold it right there!" she commanded pointing her gun at Charlie. "Let her go and leave without a word, and I'll pretend this didn't happen."

"This isn't your fight, Black Widow," he snarled. "Turn around and walk away, or she gets a bullet in her back." Suddenly, the elevator door opened, Charlie instantly ducking in and dragging Evie with him. He was good, he always held her in front of him so that Nat could not line up a clear shot before the elevator doors shut.

"Clint, get to the back garage exits!" she shout into her comm as she searched for another route down to the basement levels. "He's smarter than I gave him credit for."

Up in the ballroom, Clint got the message. "Tony, Pepper, and Bruce: stay here. Steve, you're with me." Steve was instantly on his feet following Clint out as they tried to look casual as they left the ballroom. Once the corridors, Clint, having studied the layout of the building before the party, knew right where to go, and he and Steve began jogging to the back exits. Just as the broke into the ground level of the garage, a black SUV was taking off for the exit. It swung out into traffic, but well shot bullets from Clint's sidearm flattened the two back tires. The vehicle fishtailed before slamming into the sidewalk and another concrete government building. Clint and Steve rushed over, and Steve wrenched on of the side doors off of its hinges in his desperation to get to Evie. However, the backseat was empty. The only occupant was a black guy in an all-black combat suit slumped over the steering wheel. Clint quickly scanned the traffic around them for a fleeing vehicle. When they found nothing, they returned to the garage where Nat had arrived, and the three of them search all of the vehicles in the garage before concluding that Charlie had gotten away with their Evie.

A few hours later, Evie found herself lock in a small cell, wearing some kind of a loose grey jumpsuit. Her finery had been practically removed by force by a silent brown hair woman who left immediately after Evie changed and took all of her formal things away. The cell was cold; Evie's bare feet were freezing from the icy feeling concrete floor. She shivered as she lay curled up on the hard cot in the corner of the cell. The cot was the only thing that didn't feel like ice. The floor, the metal chair and table, and iron bars were all freezing to the touch.

There were no blankets, so Evie just curled up into a fetal position on the cot and wandered what was going on. Charlie had locked her in the cell and she had not seen him since. She fought back tears, trying to desperately console herself with reminders that the best spies and heroes in the world were probably already searching for her.

The hours seemed to stretch on and on; Evie lay there shivering and drifting in and out of sleep. Suddenly a voice broke through the utter silence that had surrounded her until now.

"Hey there, Darling. Hope you're comfortable," Charlie stood in front of the bars.

"What do you want?" Evie huffed. "What is this all about?"

"Well, first, my superiors want meet you," Charlie began to pace in front of the cell door as he spoke. "You've been naughty, you know." He said matter of factly. "You were supposed to brought in here in the next month or two, but you had go all noble and pull that stunt in the battle. Then you disappeared from the grid for a little while. Getting yourself caught up with the Avengers not a very good idea, Evie."

"And why not?" she hissed back in anger. "They've been more of a family to me in the last two months than Aunt Beatrice or you ever were!"

"Of course; they're spies and assassins. They're good actors, Darling," Charlie smirked.

"What? Just like you?" Evie demanded. "Two-faced coward," she muttered under her breath.

"Oh, very good, Darling!" Charlie clapped in mock praise. "You finally figured it out! And my boss is going to be very pleased with the results of my mission. I brought in their target with surprisingly few complications. I didn't even have to actually shoot someone to get away." He smug grin broadened. "They will be very pleased when they arrive to start your training."

"My training? As what?"

"One of us." He answered calmly. "HYDRA has chosen you to be one of our greatest assets. Well, technically you will be the asset of HYDRA's greatest asset, sp you have to train very hard to be of help to him."

"For…Get…It." Evie ground out. "I know what HYDRA is. I'll never be one of you!"

"Oh, but you won't have a choice, Darling!" Charlie laughed. "It's already been planned all out!" He leaned in so that his forehead was against her bars. "I'll take great satisfaction in watching Evie disappear and become HYDRA's perfect little Shadow."

"NEVER!" Evie shouted back, leaping at the bars. Charlie just stood back and laughed "Re-programming starts tomorrow afternoon, Darling. Rest now while you can." With that, he left her alone and clutching at her prison bars, his almost maniacal laugh echoing through her mind.

 **For my faithful readers and reviewers: I need your opinions on something for this story, so I have few questions for you guys. PM me for more info because I don't want to give it away here. Thanks, and love to all!**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Sorry, I haven't posted in a while. I was trying to go one direction with this and it just wasn't working. So, I might add it at the end as an alternate scene (or scenes).**_

* * *

 **Chapter Thirty- Three**

"Where could he have gone? He can't have disappeared!" Clint blurt out in frustration, trying not to entirely pull his hair out. Steve paced silently in corner, deep in thought. Tony was desperately tapping away at the keyboard of his lab's computer. Bruce sat in his desk chair, which he had dragged over to Tony's desk.

"Any luck JARVIS?" he absently demanded.

"None sir, I will know try to get into the security footage of the City Hall back garage."

"Good thinking, J. Put it on the big screen when you get it."

The door swished open and Nat walked in and pulled herself up onto one of the empty lab tables. "How goes the search?"

"No great so far," Clint huffed. The Russian spared him a sympathetic look before turning to Tony.

"Got the City Hall footage yet?"

"I am working on it, Miss Romanoff," JARVIS commented. Two minutes later, they all heard a little ding, and an image of the street behind the City Hall appeared as a large holographic screen.

"Yes! Play it, buddy!" Tony cried in triumph as the Avenger's gathered around. As they watched, a dark blue pick-up truck left the garage, followed a minute later by a black SUV, then Clint and Steve.

"Go back," Steve said. "Zoom in on the truck." JARVIS complied and replayed the film. They could see a struggle of some kind between the driver and someone in the passenger seat. A flash of light blue and sight of a head of long dark hair on the passenger side confirmed Steve suspicion; Evie had been in the pick-up instead of the SUV.

"It _was_ a decoy," Clint groaned. "I'm so stupid. Of course, he used a decoy. Oldest trick in the book…" he began pacing as he ranted. Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration, making a few strands stand uncharacteristically on end.

"JARVIS, can you track where that pick-up went?" Tony asked.

"I can try, sir," the A.I. replied. Ten minutes later, JARVIS brought up a holographic image of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Parked out front was the pick-up truck. "Wait, that's where they are?" Tony was incredulous.

"That seems just a little too easy," Steve muttered, carefully inspecting the image in front of him. "Is he really that dumb?"

"Maybe he's gotten cocky; he did have a pretty clean get-away at the party." Bruce suggested as he too studied the image.

"Then let's take the advantage," Steve said. "Everyone suit up. JARVIS, please sent the coordinates to to one of our phones."

"Yes, Captain."

Fifteen minutes later, the team was climbing in a couple of SUVs in the basement garage. Tony got in the driver seat of the first vehicle with Clint driving the second. Steve and Bruce rode with Tony, and Nat when with Clint. JARVIS had sent the GPS location to Tony's phone and he forwarded it to Clint's so that they could follow them to the warehouse.

The Avengers parked a block away from the warehouse in a back ally to avoid people from seeing them.

"Okay, Capsicle, what's the plan?" Tony glanced at Steve as his Iron Man suit formed over the billionaire's body.

"Stealth. Let's see if we can go in, get Evie, and get out as simply and easily as possible," Steve said. "Evie's the priority; if we can get Charlie, fine. If not, we can let the police handle him."

"I guess that means I'll be sitting this one out," Bruce observed.

"For now," Steve nodded. "No offense, but while Hulk is great at smashing, he's not great on sneaking. If this goes sour though, we're going to need him as back up."

"Okay," Bruce sounded a little disappointed.

"Everything okay, Big Guy?" Tony asked.

"I just want to help," Bruce confessed. "Evie's practically like a daughter to me; it's taking a lot of restraint for me to keep the Other Guy from coming out and beating this guy to a pulp."

"I know, I'd love for him to do it too." Clint put a hand on the doctor's shoulder. "But if we need back up, Hulk's our guy."

"Thanks," Bruce answered. "Just get her out safe, guys, and don't get too hurt in the process."

"Will do, Doc." Clint grinned at him. "You hear that, everyone? Be careful; it's the doctor's orders." Nat rolled her eyes at her partner.

"We'll do teams of two: Stark, you're with me. Nat, you're with Clint." Steve added. "Split up and try to find Evie. Stay in contact everyone." With that, the foursome braced themselves and approached the building.

The inside was a labyrinth of dank, dark hallways and corridors. Everything smelled musty and disused. They met no one; no cohorts of any kind seemed to be in the building. Instead of comforting the Avengers, it put them all on edge.

* * *

 _ **And so the plot thickens...**_


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Hey there, Darling!" Charlie's maddeningly happy voice woke Evie from her doze. It had taken hours in the freezing cell for her to fall asleep, the cold making her shiver too much for her to be able to rest. "Before your trainers come, I figured we could have a little fun, you know, for old times' sake." He unlocked the door and quickly restrained her, handcuffing her arms behind her back.

"Handcuffs? Seriously?" Evie asked, trying to bluff at being unimpressed. "Yeah, I can see that this is going to be _soooo much fun_ ," she scoffed.

"Relax, Darling," Charlie's brown eyes twinkled in a way that make Evie blood run cold. "It'll be great; I promise." Grabbing her upper arm in a vice-like grip, he led her down multiple hallways until she was complete lost and her feet were numb from the icy concrete floor. Finally, he opened a door and ushered her in. It was a small room, probably ten by ten. The only thing in it was a cot. In one wall was a window into what appeared to be some kind of control room. Evie barely had time to take in the room before she felt a sudden stab of pain in her upper left arm. She screamed as fire seemed to race through her and she collapsed, suddenly too weak to stand.

* * *

It was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack. There were dozens of corridors and dozens of rooms on each one. Clint and Nat were easing along one such hallway, and gasped as it ended in a large room. The double doors of the room were wide open, as if expecting occupants soon. There was training and exercise equipment along with a sparing mat in one corner. Another had a small cot and footlocker. Other side was mostly occupied by small shooting range. However, in the darkest corner was a piece of equipment that made Nat's blood run cold on sight, it was vaguely chair shaped, and reminded her very much of a devise the Red Room had used on her to keep her programmed as their Black Widow.

"It's some kind of training room," Clint commented, a frown creasing his features

"I don't like this," Nat whispered back. "It's too much like some of the Red Room facilities."

Clint's expression hardened. "Then the sooner we find Evie, the better." Quickly retreating back down the corridor, they continued their search.

Steve and Tony were heading down yet another winding hallway. Not long after they entered the building, their comms' connection with Nat and Clint's had gone into static. Suddenly, a scream broke the almost oppressive silence. Steve and Tony dashed down the hallway desperately trying to find the source of the sound; they knew Evie's voice too well to have any doubts as to whom it was they heard.

Evie's scream tore at Steve's pounding heart. Finally, the pair rounded a corner to see a young man of average height and build with strait brown hair come out of a room.

"Don't worry about a thing, Darling, this is just a little fun and only the beginning. You'll be a right as rain when your trainers get here tomorrow," he said to someone in the room. Steve did not wait to find out who; he just knew. With a cry, Steve flung his shield at the man, but the stranger managed to use the thick metal door to block the shield in its path.

Steve caught his shield in the air as he charged. Reaching the man, he swiftly punched Charlie in the abdomen, and dashed into the room to find Evie wearing some kind of thin grey jumpsuit and lying on a gurney, tied down to it by nylon straps. She was clearly in pain and confused.

Tony quickly trapped Charlie by stepping on the man's chest so that he could not move. Steve quickly began undoing the straps that held Evie down.

"Steve?" she gazed up at him through a haze of agony.

"Yes, Evie, it's me," Steve answered with small smile. "Are you hurt?

Evie nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as her face contorted in pain. "Injection….like fire in my veins…." She opened her eyes and met his, a single tear slipping from the corner of each eye. She turned her head to the small metal table by her bed. Steve followed her eyes and saw a row of five large syringes there. One had a needle on it and was empty. Steve grabbed all of them and stuffed them into a pouch on his belt.

He finished untying her and held her close. "It will be okay, Doll, I've got you." Evie nodded and whimpered into his chest. Carefully scooping her up, Steve carried her out to the van where Bruce was waiting, while Nat and Clint joined Tony to take Charlie into custody.

"Hey, Spangles, go ahead and get Short Stuff back to the Tower," Tony's voice crackled over Steve's comm. "Nat's calling Fury to come get Charlie."

"Got it," Steve replied. Bruce took Evie's vitals before they climbed back into the van, Bruce driving them back to Avengers' Tower. Steve sat in the passenger side with Evie in his lap, holding her close the whole ride back, pressing kisses into her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her when she whimpered in pain.

The ride that had seemed so short on the way there, suddenly seemed to take forever to Steve. When they finally arrived, he carefully slid out of the seat, Bruce getting the door for him. They got into the elevator, and Bruce hit the button for the medbay floor.

"Talk to me, sweetheart," Bruce turned to Evie. "How are you feeling?"

"Everything hurts….like fire," she murmured. Her eyes fluttered opened to meet Bruce's. "They wanted me to be his Shadow."

"Who's shadow?" Steve immediately asked. "What are you talking about?"

"They were trying to change me, make me like you." Evie whispered. "They want me to be the his Shadow. Charlie never said who….just _he_ and _his_."

"What do mean 'make you like Steve'?" Bruce asked worriedly.

Evie bit her lip against the pain. "the needles….different injections….like a series….together are a serum like Steve's….Charlie said, anyway."

"Oh, heavens," Bruce murmured faintly.

 **Dear Readers,**

 **I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated. I've hit a writer's block, and I'm not just gonna slap something up here to say that I've updated. My dear readers deserve better than that. I only hope that I can keep it up to par. Some reviews would be nice, though; they're really encouraging and inspiring for us writers. -love, Bonnie**

 **P.S. Got some cool news for you guys. Evie has a Facebook page! Type in Evelyn Barton and find the one with Steve's shield as the profile picture. I thought it would be a cool way to discuss stories or even do a little role play with you guys! Evie is game for anything. Just create a page for either your FanFiction author name (keep everyone's ID safe) or as an Avenger character, friend request her, and message her to tell Evie who you are. She already has a few things up, like a picture of her 1950s dress. ;)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Over the next few days, Evie's body began to heal, but she continued to be skittish around the unknown doctor and needles. Clint had had to hold her down when a nurse tried to give her a pain-reliever injection. The incident also revealed the effect of the injection Charlie had given her. When the nurse came in to give the injection, Evie was asleep, but the moment the needle touched her skin, Evie woke and batted the needle away with unnatural speed. After several test, Bruce concluded that it had heightened all her senses and reflexes. She could see several times farther than normal people, hear several times better, and her sense of smell was several times stronger too. Also her reflexes and reaction time was far better than the average.

After Bruce and the Avengers had debriefed Fury on Evie's situation, he was thoughtfully quiet. Clint sent the one-eyed man a glare.

"Don't you even think about," he growled.

"Think what?" Steve was instantly on edge by Clint's tone.

Fury immediately went the defensive. "You can't deny that, once trained, she could be a great help to SHIELD with these new abilities."

"No," Clint said firmly. "My sister is not becoming a SHIELD agent. I'm telling you now; she may have the abilities, but she does not have the personality to be an agent. She could never be like Nat and I."

"Clint's right," Tony interjected. "She's too soft, too gentle; she'd never be able to take a life in a fight. You would have to break her of some of her most dominant character traits. If you do that, she stops being Evie." He sounded uncharacteristically concerned, but it only made the others realize just how much Evie meant to him.

"Her great capacity for compassion and want to help others could be turned into motivation to fight." Fury argued. "She didn't shy away from danger during the Battle of New York."

"But she didn't fight," Steve protested. "She just helped people find a safe place. Not even with several Chitari bearing down on her, she didn't fight. She used her body to shield a child, yes. But she didn't fight."

"She wasn't trained to, Captain," Fury replied. " But she displayed a great deal of courage and the ability to keep cool in dire situations. With training, she could turn the instinct to run or shield into fighting back."

"No," Steve said. "Stark's right. Evie is not meant to be an agent."

"Are you saying that because it's your professional opinion, Rogers, or because you are emotionally involved with Miss Barton?" Fury demanded. "It's not like I'd throw her to the wolves. In fact, I'd like for her to be part of the Avenger's Initiative."

"'Emotionally involved', sir? What is that supposed to mean?" Steve asked.

"You are dating Miss Barton, correct?"

"Yes, sir," he answered. "You make it sound like a bad thing."

"Not bad, Captain," Fury placated. "Just potentially compromising for your judgement of her."

"As a Avenger, I'd telling you, sir, she's not meant for the life an agent." Steve seriously said, locking eyes with Fury. "As the man going steady with her, as we used to say, I highly doubt she'd even want it."

"Well, let's call her in and find out," Fury retorted. He pressed his intercom. "Agent Hill, please bring in Miss Barton." A minute later, Hill escorted Evie into Fury's office.

"You wanted to see me, Director?" Evie began, looking very confused. Steve, who rose the moment she enter the office, seated her in his chair in front of Fury's desk.

"Yes, Miss Barton," he answered. "How are you coping with everything that's happened? Charles Thompson is your ex-boyfriend."

"Well, I'm starting to get used to the…. _changes_ ….he made in me," Evie answered carefully as Clint, who was seated beside her took her hand. Evie sighed. She knew Fury was not truly interested in her state of mind for her health's sake. "Director, I know you called me here for something other than to see if I'm coping. What's this all about?"

"Straight to the point, then, huh?" Fury gave her a half-smile. "How would think about joining the Avengers?"

"The A—Avengers?" Evie gasped. "Sir, I can't be a superhero! I can't fight, or shoot, or—or—"

"You can be trained, Miss Barton." Fury interrupted.

"But all of them have had years of trained and experience. How am I supposed to keep up with them?"

"By getting training and experience of your own," Fury answered. "All of these obstacles you're talking about can be overcome."

Evie looking down at her lap. "I don't want to be a liability to all of you." she told the others. She gripped Clint's hand tightly. "I don't want a repeat of what we just went through." She raised her eyes to Fury. "Part of me wants training so I'm not a burden on them." Evie lowered her eyes again. "But the half of me knows that I'll never make through real field agent training. I'm not cut out for that sort of thing.

"Oh, Princess, you're never a burden to us," Clint said, squeezing her hand.

"Never," Steve affirmed, crouching beside her chair.

Evie sighed once more. "Steve, what kind of help can I be to you? I can cook, clean house, and ride a horse; I can't begin to understand what you all go through."

"Ride a horse? Since when did you ride?" Tony asked.

"Since I was eight," Evie replied. "I told you all that I grew up on a ranch. Everyone has to pull their weight on a ranch, but those sorts of things are useless around here."

Steve shook his head, confused. "Evie, what's wrong? I don't understand."

"Why don't you take this discussion outside while Barton and Dr. Banner finish this debriefing," Fury added.

Steve nodded and led Evie out into the hall just out the office. He gently took her hands in his. "Talk to me, Doll; what's wrong?"

"It's just…I thought couples were supposed to help each other, and I can't help you in what you do." Evie stared down at their clasped hands. "I don't know the first thing about fight bad guys, spying, or—or—that kind of thing…" Evie took a deep breath. "I guess I just don't understand why you're with me when you could be with a SHIELD agent who knows and understands what you go through. I'm sure you could have your pick of them."

It suddenly clicked in Steve's mind. "You think that because you aren't an agent that you're not good enough for me?" Evie remained silent, a tear slipping down her face. Steve held her face in both hands and gently, loving raised her face so that he could look her in the eye. When Evie's eyes met his, she found tears standing in his blue eyes. "Now you listen to me, Evelyn Barton," he began. "I know you think there are so many things can't do. You can't be a comrade-in-arms, but I don't want my girl to be a comrade. I want her to be a girl I can come home to when the day's done. I want to come home, hold her, and forget all about my missions." Steve lowered his forehead to rest on hers. "Evie, I want you; you being you. Sassy to Clint and Stark; teaming up with Pepper and Nat against us fellas; sweet, gentle, loving, thoughtful you. Don't you understand? I love you for you."

Evie finally gave a shaky sigh as more tears slipped down her cheeks. A small smile grew on her face. "Guess I can manage that," she said, slipping her arms around his middle.

"I'm glad, Doll; I'd miss my best girl."

"I love you so much, Steve." Evie whispered as she buried her face his chest. Steve held her tightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Love you too, Evie."

* * *

 **Happy New Year, everyone!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

Steve and Evie re-entered Fury's office hand-in-hand.

"Director Fury," Evie began. "I thank you for the offer to join SHIELD and the Avenger's but I'm afraid I must decline. I'm not cut out for the life of an agent."

"Are you sure, Miss Barton?" Fury asked. "You might better at it than you think."

"I'm sure, sir."

"Very well," Fury conceded. If you ever change your mind, you know where to find me."

"Yes, sir."

"Well, I think that wraps up this debrief," Fury said. "I will look forward to all your filed reports." With a nod, he dismissed the Avengers.

Back at the Tower, the Avengers were gathered in the common floor living room, waiting for their Chinese take-out to arrive. The elevator dinged, and Evie, who had been changing clothes, stepped out. She strode over to the chair Steve was occupying and fell over the arm and into his lap, her legs dangling over one arm and her head resting on the other.

"What's all this?" Steve asked, looking her up and down. The red dress she had worn in the office was gone. She now wore a green, yellow, and white plaid shirt and blue jeans. The shirt was western cut, and shoulders were solid white with yellow roses embroidered on the front and back of the pointed, western yokes. Her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and the tail was tucked in to show off a hand- tooled leather belt, the buckle of which looked hand-made too. Her feet were clad in brown leather cowboy boots. Her look was completed by her hair being down in two French braids.

"What's all what? Evie grinned up at him.

"The outfit, Short Stuff," Tony clarified.

"Oh, he said he wanted me to be me, so, here I am." Evie answered.

"How's that?" Clint asked.

"Seriously? I'm from Texas and I was raised on a working ranch," Evie laughed. "I'm cowgirl, pure and simple." She looked up at Steve with a grin. "Hope you don't mind."

Steve grinned and chuckled. "It's different, but no, I don't mind," he said. "Why is this the first time you've worn these clothes?"

"Had to order them, for one," Evie answered. "Two, I didn't have too much western stuff 'cuz Aunt Beatrice didn't like it and said that New Yorkers didn't really appreciate westerns stuff either."

"Well, she was wrong," Steve said. "This Brooklyn kids thinks you look swell in it." Evie blushed just as JARVIS announced the arrival of the take-out.

* * *

 **Just a little bit of fluff. Hope ya'll enjoy. 3**


	37. Chapter 37

"What's all this?" Steve asked as Evie dragged him up to her floor from the basement gym.

"Dinner and a movie. Just you and me. I'm locking off my floor and turning off the phones so there will be no interruptions or intrusions," she grinned impishly up at him. "You like spaghetti and meatballs, right?"

Steve could not stop the grin from spreading on his face as he shook his head. "You know I do, Doll." He slid an arm around her and hugged her close. "Especially when this amazing dame I know makes it."

"Really?" Evie replied, playing along. "Hmm. I might have to find who she is and get her recipe, then."

"But you already know her."

"Oh?"

"Her name is Evelyn Barton. She's this really sweet little cowgirl from Texas."

"Aww, shucks, Soldier Boy." Evie blushed and scuffed the toe of her brown leather cowgirl boots on the floor of the elevator just as the doors dinged open. Evie grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him into the kitchen were two steaming plates of spaghetti sat with two tall glasses of iced tea and a basket of garlic bread.

"So are you gonna tell me why you did all this?" He asked as she pulled towards the table.

Evie shrugged. "I could tell at lunch you were having a rough day. Nat and Clint said you did a lot of briefings and training today, so I figured you could use a break from anything and everything related to SHIELD."

Steve pulled her chair out for her and settled her in. Leaning down, he brushed a kiss to her temple. "It's perfect, Doll."

"Good. Now sit down and eat before it gets any colder," She grinned up at him.

"Yes ma'am."

After their leisurely dinner, she had Steve pick out a movie while she made the popcorn. He set up the movie, and settled onto a first row seat in Evie's "theater" just as she came in with a huge bowl of popcorn. She set the popcorn in his lap, sat down, and slipped her arm through his. "Hope you like extra butter," she winked at him.

"You know me too well, Doll." He grinned back as he hit play and the title screen rolled for _His Girl Friday,_ a film he remembered seeing with Bucky a few years before the war. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and let her settle against his side. Evie gave a contented sigh, and rested her head on his chest. At that moment, there was no place in the world either one would rather be.

* * *

 **I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry! I am a horrible human being! Please don't kill me for not updating! I know this just a fluffy, little, wee, wishing-it-were-a-chapter, but _is_ an update, right? **


	38. Chapter 38

"Bruce, everyone's gone on a mission. Can we go to the library?"

Bruce turned away from his computer, and looked the raven haired girl beside him. Evie's green-gold eyes shone with hope and expectancy.

"Well…." Bruce leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers as if in deep thought. He was not doing anything of significance; just rerunning some tests Tony did last night after he had had one or two too many glasses of scotch. So far the results had not been too different from before, a testament to Stark's genius. He made a show of thinking Evie's request over, mumbling to himself.

"Please?"

"Oh…..okay," Bruce pretended to be very reluctant in his answer.

"Yay!" Evie grabbed his hand, but he intentionally made it really hard for her to pull him up.

"Oh, I don't know if I can get up, Sweethheart…"

"Oh come on, Brucie!

"Arms….legs….so heavy….."

"Ugh! You're ridiculous!" Evie gave up and dropped his arm. "I'll go by myself. JARVIS, you're in this new-fangled phone that Tony insists I use, right?

"I am, Miss Barton." The A.I. 's voice floated down from the ceiling.

"What did we talk about JARVIS?"

"Pardon me, I'm supposed to address you as Evie."

"Good, 'cuz if you keep up the "Miss" thing, I'll have to start call you _Mister_ JARVIS." Evie started walking out of the lab. With a chuckle, Bruce jumped up out of his chair and pinned her to his side with his arm, swinging her around in a circle before setting her back on her feet.

"Bruce!" she gasped. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Who me? Never." Bruce too innocently smiled down at her.

"And I thought Tony was bad," Evie huffed.

"You know you love me anyway,"

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too."

Bruce laughed her disgruntled face as he slung his arm around her shoulders. "Come on, I do believe we have an appointment with the science and history sections of the library."

Thirty minutes, one taxi ride, and two reading decisions later found the pair sitting side-by-side on a sofa in the local library. Bruce perused a stack of quarterly science journals, and Evie was engrossed in biography on C. S. Lewis. Pepper found them there, three hours later, after she returned from the office. She had asked JARVIS where they went , and he naturally told her that they could be found at the library. Evie, cuddled up in Steve's five-or-six-sizes-too-big army hoodie, was leaning on Bruce's shoulder with the book open in her lap. The doctor's head was leaning on top of hers, and his finger marked his place in the science magazine he held in one hand. Both were fast asleep.

"Friends of your's?" a passing librarian asked Pepper.

Pepper smiled back. "Yes, they are," she answered, taking out her phone to snap a quick picture.

"It's so sweet to see a father-daughter pair that can take enjoyment together in something as simple as an afternoon in a library," the librarian sighed, moving on to put the books in her arms back in their proper places before Pepper had a chance to correct her. The ginger grinned down at the two slumbering readers. They really were a perfect image of a father and daughter, and the best part was that, at heart, that was exactly what they were.

* * *

 **Sorry this is another short fluffball, but it was too cute to not post, and I think it really shows Evie and Bruce's relationship.**


	39. Chapter 39

**_A few days later_**...

Clint trudged out of the back of his Quinjet as Nat performed the after-flight checks.

"Go to bed, Clint," she called.

"After one stop," he nodded. Getting into the elevator, he punched the button for a floor, but not his. "JARVIS, please tell Evie I'm home and on my way to her place."

"Of course, sir."

A minute later, the elevator dinging open, and Clint barely had time to step off and drop his go-bag and bow-case before a mass of midnight ringlets barreled into his chest.

"Robin Hood

"Hey, Princess," he chuckled. He hugged her tightly, Clint rocking Evie back and forth. "Oh, I needed that." He grinned as she pulled away.

"Go get a shower while I get the leftover barbeque reheated for you, hero." She pushed him toward the hallway. With wry smile, he complied with her demand. Fifteen minutes later, he was wearing a tee-shirt and pair of sweatpants that he always left at Evie's and sitting down at her kitchen table with a plate of barbeque, baked beans, and potato salad in front of him.

Evie set a glass of sweet iced tea by his plate as he took bit of his beef brisket sandwich. "Any good?" she asked.

Clint swallowed. "Amazing, Sis."

"Good," she grinned. "Whatcha say to movie in my living room tonight? I know you want a break from all things SHIELD."

"Sounds great. Nothing black and white, though," he pointed meaningfully at her.

"Lord of the Rings?" she asked hopefully.

"Seriously? I can outshoot any of those pointy-ear elves on that thing."

"Yes or no?"

Clint rolled his eyes. "Fine, but I'm not promising to not critique Legolas' technique."

"Of course not," Evie grinned. "That would too much to ask, wouldn't it?" She winked teasingly.

"Aw, get out of here before I change my mind, Sass-a-lot."

Ten minutes later, Clint plopped himself next to Evie on the couch as the opening of _The Fellowship of the Ring_ came on. His exhausted mind only followed until Bilbo's disappearance at the birthday party.

"Come here, Clint." Evie gently pulled his head into her lap, slipping a cushion onto her lap to pillow his head. She began running her fingers through his spiky hair.

Evie glanced down at her brother. He was sound asleep. She grinned; he always looked so young when he slept. She turned her attention back to the movie. The hobbits rolled down the hill to get away from Farmer Maggot. The Nazgul shrieked. Suddenly, Clint tensed under her hands. Evie look down. His eyes were squeezed shut, his brows slight scrunched together. Under her hand resting on his shoulder, she felt muscles tensing. His fist slowly clenched.

"Clint?"

He began mumbling, his face turning into the pillow slightly. "No….I won't…..I-I won't…do it, Loki…..No…no…."

"Clint, it's okay. Loki can't hurt you. He's gone," Evie said, shaking his shoulder.

"No, leave…..leave her…alone…Don't touch her…no…no…..I won't…..No….NO, EVIE!" He bolted upright, his hand reaching towards his shoulder as if for his quiver.

"I'm here, Clint," Evie quickly laid a hand on his shoulder. He leaned forward, swinging his feet off the couch onto the floor. Propping his elbows on his knees, Clint buried his face in his hands.

"Clint?" Evie tentatively asked. He remained silent, but his shoulder began to shake slightly. Instantly, Evie knelt in front of him. Carefully, she forced his hands away from his face to reveal suspiciously red eyes. "Oh, Robin Hood, it was _him_ , wasn't it?"

Clint squeezed his eyes closed and nodded.

"Hey, he's gone," Evie soothed. "He's locked up in Asgard. He can't touch you anymore, okay?" She gently cupped his face in her small hands. "Loki has not control on you anymore, you hear me? You are free of him."

Clint nodded again. Slowly, he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her up into his thigh. Hugging her tightly, he buried his face in her shoulder, one arm around her waist, the other hand cradled the back of her head with his fingers buried in her raven curls. "I saw Loki…he—he had you…th—threatened to hurt you…if—if I—I didn't do what h—he wanted…."

"Shhhh," Evie comforted. "I'm okay. He doesn't have me; never has, okay? I'm fine. I'm right here."

Clint nodded into her shoulder again. For several minutes, he just held her. To JARVIS' camaras, it looked like that was all that happened, but what the he could see was the silent tears that dampened the shoulder of Evie's green and grey striped sweater.

"Thank you, Evie." Clint finally murmured, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"It's what I'm here for, Clint," she answered, retaking her position beside him. She shut the movie off and pulled his head back into her lap. Combing her fingers through his short hair once more, she began humming a lullaby. A minute later, her humming turned into quiet singing.

 **"Hushaby, don't you cry,  
Go to sleep, little baby.  
When you wake you shall have  
All the pretty little ponies.  
Blacks and chestnuts, dapples and grays;  
All the pretty little ponies."**

Clint smiled slightly. His sister had the voice of an angel; he had no doubt that she could win _American Idol_ if she had the mind to enter. He finally drifted off with pictures of wild horses and Evie riding across a grassy plain filtering through his mind. _Love you, Princess._


	40. Chapter 40

_**A week later...**_

"Would Miss Short Stuff Barton join her fabulous, genius Tony in his lab?" Tony voice rang out through Evie's kitchen.

"If you wait fifteen minutes, I'll bring you lunch, Tony. I know you haven't eaten yet."

"Now what would make you think that?"

"Your track record, Tin Man.

"Okay, okay, okay, you got me. What's on the menu?"

"Grilled cheese and tomato soup."

A moment of silence met her answer, then he replied, "I'll be there in less than five."

"Figured."

Four minutes later, Tony entered the kitchen as Evie put two bowls of soup on table. He plopped down as she set a plate of sandwiches on the table. "I take it whatever you wanted me for in your lab wasn't terribly important," she giggled as he began to dig in with gusto.

"Not when your soup and sandwiches are part of the equation," he answered. "besides what I wanted to ask you about was not actually science related."

"Oh?"

"Halloween is two days way, Missy, and Pepper says you didn't get a costume when she and Nat went shopping."

"Oh, my costume was ready two weeks ago." Evie dismissively waved her hand.

"Is that so?" Tony asked, giving Evie a pointed look over his bowl of soup.

"What?"

"Well, what is it? Where's my sneak peek?"

"Who said you'd get a sneak peek?" Evie answered, hands on her hips.

"Because, one, it's me; two, it's my party; and, three, I'm asking," Tony flippantly replied.

"Too bad, so sad, Tin Man."

"Aw, come on, Short Stuff, please?" He pulled his best puppy dog face.

"Nope," Evie denied. "I don't give sneak peeks of a costume for a masked costume party where no one is supposed to know what the others are wearing."

"Who said all that?"

"You did, oh 'King of Parties'."

"Darn." Tony slumped in his chair. Evie teasing stuck her tongue out at him as she rose to grab the iced tea pitcher from the counter. "Hey, I saw that!" he pointed at her.

"And whatcha gonna do about it?" Evie countered with a sunny smile.

Tony stood with his hands on his hips as he sauntered over to the counter, then reached a glass down from the cabinet. "Well, I might blast it off with my suit gauntlet next time you stick that tongue out at me."

"You wouldn't do that, Tony," Evie rolled her eyes as she poured his tea.

"Watch me, Short Stuff." Tony retorted, hands on his hips again

"You sure about that?" Evie asked sweetly, facing him with hands on her own hips. "'Cuz you know if you hurt me, not only will you be dodging Clint's arrows, but also Steve's shield, right?"

Tony paused, then hung his head in defeat. "You are too smart for your own good, Miss Barton."

"And you, Mister Stark, have too big of a mouth for your own good."

"Is that so?"

Suddenly, Steve's voice sounded through the apartment. "Evie Doll, you here?"

"In the kitchen, Soldier Boy," she called, never breaking eye contact with Tony.

Steve entered the kitchen to find his teammate and his best girl apparently having a staring contest. "Everything alright?" he asked in confusion.

"Oh yes, everything's fine." Evie finally turned to greet Steve with a smile. "Tony's joining us for lunch, so no trying to kill each other, boys."

"I'd never try to kill Spangles," Tony snarked as he returned his seat with his glass of tea. "I mean, who would be our Capsicle if I did that?"

Steve just shook his head as he took seat between Evie and Tony. Evie pressed a kiss to his cheek as she place bowl of soup in front of him, and, of course, Tony whistled, causing Steve to blush faintly.

"Tony," Evie shot the genius a warning look.

"Do I even want to know what the staring contest was about?" Steve asked to cover his blushing.

"Halloween costumes," Tony answered. "Short stuff refuses to give me a sneak peek," he whined. "She won't even tell me what it is."

"Well, if you wanted to know in advanced, you shouldn't have made it a masked party where no one is supposed see anyone's costume in advance." Evie answered with shrug.

"She's got a point, Stark."

"No comment from the peanut gallery, Gramps,"

"Hey, be nice, Tony," Evie intervened. "I'm being nice and letting you crash Steve and my lunch. You can be nice and not pull names like that."

"And what are you gonna do about it, _Short Stuff_?"

Without a word, Evie stood, took Tony's bowl from in front of him and moved it to the counter. He stared at her for a whole minute before he had the presence of mind to reach for a grilled cheese sandwich to replace his soup. However, a lightning fast wooden spoon blocked his hand from the sandwiches.

"No food until you promise to be nice."

"But…."

"No buts."

"Evieeeeeeee…."

"Tonyyyyyyyyy…"

"But it's my building!"

"And this is my lunch in my kitchen."

Steve did his best to cover his grin by very deliberately chewing his grilled cheese, but his blue eyes shone with mirth and pride in his girl's handling of Stark.

"Fine, I promise to behave," Tony huffed at Evie's unmoving face.

"See how easy that was?" Evie answered brightly. She brought his bowl back to him and kissed the top of his head. "Didn't hurt too much, did it?"

Tony shot her a deadpan look. "Oh, the agony."


End file.
